Dunk Shoot
by byun14
Summary: SEQUEL UP "Jika hyung bisa mengalahkanku kali ini maka kau bisa minta apapun dariku" "Apapun itu?" "Yah apapun itu" "Baiklah, jangan menyesal" "Tunggu" "Apalagi" "Kalau aku menang aku juga boleh minta apapun darimu" "Baiklah" . BB. YoungB Mark. OOC. DLDR
1. Chapter 1

I'm Back

Selamat meinkmati cerita dengan Pairing baru. Ini semua karena HSR. Nemu YoungB dan jatuh cinta. Lalu semua moment dia sama Mark membuat aku senyam senyum sendiri dan akhirnya buat ini. Beberapa nemu dengan pairin baru ini sih dan akhirnya ikut meramaikan. Maaf kalau terlalu OOc dan juga buat typo yang ada dimaana-mana. Semua Chara dalam cerita ini bukan milik saya, mereka milik keluarga, agensi, dan Tuhan.

If You Don't Like Just Go Away. I Dedicated this for the reader especially you all HongMark Lovers

The Chara not mine but they belong to themselves, parents, agent, and God. This Stories Belong to me **Byun14/Yui**

.

.

 **Yui**

.

 **Present**

 **.**

 **.**

Dunk Shoot

 **.**

 **.**

HongMark / YoungMark

Yang Hongwon / Lee Minhyung

YoungB / Mark Lee

 **BB**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Jika hyung bisa mengalahkanku kali ini maka kau bisa minta apapun dariku_

 _Apapun itu?_

 _Yah apapun itu_

 _Baiklah, jangan menyesal_

 _Tunggu!_

 _Apalagi?_

 _Kalau aku menang aku juga boleh minta apapun darimu_

 _Baiklah_

 _._

 _._

Acara High School Rapper memang ajang yang dibuat untuk mencari bakat terpendam dari anak remaja yang menyukai hiphop. Mnet mengadakan acara ini karena mereka tahu banyak potensi anak-anak remaja di korea selatan yang begitu bagus dalam melakukan rap, meski hal itu dipandang sebelah mata banyak orang. Namun, dengan adanya acara ini bisa membuka pandangan banyak orang jika rap tidak selalu tentang hal buruk.

.

Mark Lee salah satu idol yang bernaung di bawah SM Entertaiment adalah remaja sekolah yang tak pernah lelah untuk belajar. Dia mengikuti acara High School Rapper bukan untuk menunjukkan kemampuannya sebagai idol. Dia mengikuti acara itu untuk bisa memperbaiki kemampuannya dan mendapatakan banyak teman baru juga bertemu dengan para rapper hebat yang menjadi mentor di sana. Namun, sepertinya dia tidak hanya bertemu dengan teman dan mentor tapi, seseorang yang berbeda dari yang lainnya.

.

Hari pertama saat Mark datang untuk mengikuti seleksi wilayah sangatlah terasa begitu kaku. Itu adalah hal yang dia rasakan. Dia melihat begitu banyak anak remaja yang mengikuti seleksi memiliki kemampuan yang baik. Awalnya dia memang merasa cukup ragu, tapi setelah dia berusaha menenangkan dan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri semua menjadi sedikit membaik. Namun, usaha itu cukup susah apalagi saat satu nama disebut oleh staff. Dia tak mengetahuinya sama sekali, sedangkan para peserta yang lain tahu anak ini. Dia hanya menelan ludahnya karena rasa takut yang sempat menghilang hinggap lagi.

.

Pintu ruangan terbuka dan seorang anak remaja lain dengan menggunakan kemeja putih dan celana hitam sibuk dengan ponselnya memasuki ruangan. Mark tanpa sadar menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Dia berpikir mungkin anak ini yang tadi di tanyakan oleh staff dan benar saja. Menurut Mark anak yang bernama Yang Hongwon dengan panggilan YoungB memang memiliki aura yang kuat. Karena hanya dengan melihatnya Mark tahu dia memiliki kemampuan yang hebat.

.

Acara selesksi wilayah berjalan dengan menyenangkan. Mark bisa tersenyum karena akhirnya dia bisa masuk menjadi 9 besar, meski dia mendapat banyak komentar dari mentor Swings. Penampilan terakhir dari seorang Yang HongWon sukses menghipnotis banyak penonton. Mark akui kemampuan seorang Yang Hongwon memang sudah layaknya profesional seperti yang dikatakan oleh mentor Swings.

.

Kompetisi terus berlanjut dan hubungan Mark dengan timnya terbentuk dengan baik. Mark tak mengetahui banyak tentang Dickids crew yang dibicarakan banyak orang dan baru tahu kalau Hongwon adalah salah satu dari mereka setelah menjadi satu tim. Dia awalnya merasa sangsi untuk bisa dekat dengan Hongwon karena dia tahu SM tidak akan membiarkan artisnya terlibat skandal yang merugikan. Namun, setelah berkumpul bersama Mark tahu, Hongwon bukanlah anak yang nakal seperti perkiraan banyak orang.

.

Kompetisi selanjutnya adalah untuk menentukan mentor mana yang akan mereka pilih. Mark mendapatkan banyak bantuan dari timnya untuk persiapan adu cypher. Mereka juga mengantisipasi grup manakah yang akan menjadi lawan mereka dan berusaha mencari keunggulan juga kelemahan masing-masing. Persaingan ini digunakan untuk menentukan mentor mereka kedepannya.

.

Giriboy dan Seo Chulgu menjadi mentor pilihan tim Mark untuk kompetisi berikutnya. Tim Seoul Gangseo kini tengah berkumpul di sebuah lapangan indoor. Mereka bermain basket bersama dan menikmati makanan ringan yang dibawakan oleh mentor mereka. Bercanda dan mengobrol bersama sambil bermain tanpa Mark sadari sepasang mata sedari tadi cukup sering mencuri pandang padanya. Bahkan dia terlihat begitu mengagumi permainan basket seorang Mark Lee.

.

Kompetisi ketiga dimulai dengan setiap wilayah akan memilih 3 perwakilan untuk ke babak berikutnya. Mark cukup terkejut karena akan begitu banyak yang dieliminasi di babak ini. Namun, karena ini adalah sebuah kompetisi dia harus bisa menujukkan penampilan dan kemampuan terbaiknya. Sejujurnya Mark merasa sedih karena harus melawan orang yang bisa dikatakan cukup dekat dengannya di tim. Namun dia tahu ini adalah kompetisi dia harus bisa profesional.

.

Hari kompetisi datang dan jujur saja Mark merasa cukup tegang. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya di back stage dan memejamkan matanya. Hampir saja terlelap sebuah benda dingin menyentuh pipinya membuat Mark tersentak dan membuka matanya. Mark mencebikkan bibirnya melihat seseorang yang begitu diagungkan banyak orang ini.

.

"jangan mencebikkan bibirmu seperti itu, kau mau dicium" celetuk Hongwon membuat Mark makin menekuk wajahnya

"aishh hyung makin memperburuk semuanya" keluhnya kemudian

"apa yang aku lakukan?" tanya Hongwon dengan wajah bodohnya

"tentu saja kau menanggangguku" ketus Mark membuat senyum Hongwon terkembang

"benarkah? Lagipula kenapa kau disini sendirian?" tanya Hongwon semakin menggoda Mark

"hyung benar-benar sangat suka mencampuri urusan orang" balas Mark dengan sebal

"bukan mau mecampuri urusan orang, terlihat aneh saja kau tidak berkumpul dengan yang lain" ujar Hongwon masih melanjutkan menggoda Mark

"aku hanya merasa sedih" lirih Mark akhirnya

"karena melawan Sangho?" Mark menganggukkan kepalanya, bukan hanya karena dia dekat dengan Sangho tapi karena dia juga punya rap yang bagus

"kau pasti bisa melewatinya, aku yakin kau bisa dan ayo berkumpul karena sekarang waktunya rehearsal" ucap Hongwon berusaha memberikan semangat

.

Mark masih merasa cukup tegang dan gugup membuatnya mendapat nasihat dari Giriboy. Dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengiyakan berusaha untuk merilekskan diri. Kompetisi dimulai dan jujur saja jantung Mark berdebar keras. Dia menghela napas saat namanya di panggil. Dia memejamkan matanya sejenak dan entah kenapa otaknya memutar bayangan orang yang sudah memberikan semangat padanya tadi.

.

"Mark"

.

Mark terdiam saat mendengar namanya yang diucapkan oleh Seo Chulgu untuk melaju ke babak berikutnya. Dia tak menyangka kalau dirinya bisa mengalahkan Sangho. Dia kembali ke tempat duduknya dan disambut dengan senyuman manis dari orang yang sudah memberikan semangat padanya. Dia tak membalasnya karena jujur saja dia masih terkejut kalau dirinya yang lolos. Dia meraih tangan Sangho saat sudah duduk lagi karena jujur saja dia tak merasa lebih baik dari Sangho. Sedang Sangho sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum dan meyakinkan Mark kalau dia memang melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik dan pantas melaju. Tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang sedang merasa sebal dengan momen tersebut.

.

Kompetisi berakhir dan dari setiap wilayah memiliki 3 perwakilan. Dari Seoul Gangseo ada Yang Hongwon, Kim Yonho dan Mark sendiri. Ketiganya kini sedang bersama dan Mark masih saja belum sepenuhnya percaya kalau dirinya memang lolos. Yonho yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum geli sebenarnya para anak-anak Seoul Gangseo tak percaya kalau Mark adalah seorang anak sekolah dengan usia 19 karena nyatanya dia tanpa sadar bertingkah begitu menggemaskan.

.

"berhentilah menatap kami berdua begitu sangsi" ucap Hongwon dengan nada malas

"benar, sampai kapan kau tak percaya kalau memang lolos" sambung Yonho ikut jengah

"tapi aku memang tak percaya bisa mengalahkan Sangho hyung" balas Mark sambil menganggukkan kepalanya

Ctak

"hyung! Itu menyakitkan" seru Mark karena Hongwon yang menyentil keningnya

"makanya berhenti merendah, kau itu punya kemampuan" sahut Yonho merasa heran sendiri karena Mark terlalu sering merendah

"Yonho benar, kau itu memiliki kemampuan, hanya saja kau belum menemukan seseorang yang bisa mengajarimu untuk mengasah kemampuamu" sambung Hongwon dan Mark hanya bisa mencebikkan bibirnya

"apa hyung mau mengajariku?" tanya Mark kemudain menatap Hongwon

"boleh saja" jawab Hongwon dengan sebuah seringai

"jangan sekalipun minta bantuan padanya kalau kau memiliki kami" sahut Giriboy yang baru datang bersama Chulgu

"ahh Giri hyung dan Chulgu hyung sudah datang"

"memang kenapa aku tak boleh mengajarinya?" tanya Hongwon menaikkan sebelah alisnya pada kedua mentornya

"karena aku tak yakin belajar yang diharapkannya akan sama dengan apa yang kau bayangkan Hongwon-ah" Yonho tertawa mendengar penuturan Chulgu sedang Giriboy hanya bisa tersenyum. Mark sendiri menatap bingung yang lain karena Hongwon malah mendengus sebal

"abaikan, semuanya Mark" ujar Giriboy tersenyum maklum

"aku tak mengerti maksud Chulgu hyung" balas Mark menatap bingung kepada mentornya

"kau tak perlu mengerti yang dimaksudkan olehnya" terang Yonho dengan nada menyebalkan

"yah karena kau masih kecil" sahut Hongwon kemudian

"aku sudah akan legal sebentar lagi dan aku bukan anak kecil" sanggah Mark tak terima disebut anak kecil

"sudahlah berhenti bertengkar" dengus Giriboy merasa bosan

"maaf" ucap Mark membuat semua menggelengkan kepalanya

.

Mark tersenyum saat mengetahui kalau dia akan menjadi duo di kompetisi berikutnya bersama Yonho. Setidaknya dia tidak harus berjuang sendirian. Bukan dia tak yakin dia bisa tapi dia tahu lawannya cukup berat karena tim mereka akan melawan tim dari Swings. Jadwal Mark begitu sibuk dengan NCT membuatnya tak bisa sering bertemu dengan timnya. Dia hanya bisa menyisakan sedikit waktu istirahatnya untuk menemui Yonho. Meski sejujurnya dia juga ingin bertemu dengan Hongwon karena dia merasa nyaman bertanya dan mengobrol dengannya. Bukan dia tak nyaman bersama Yonho tapi entahlah ada yang berbeda dari mereka berdua.

.

Hari kompetisi datang dan dia harus rehearsal. Mark merasa jauh lebih rileks dibandingkan kompetisi sebelumnya. Entahlah dia merasa semakin nyaman bersama orang-orang di high school rapper. Dia menyapa team Swings dan megobrol sebentar bersama mereka sebelum kembali melakukan rehearsal. Mark diam dan duduk bersama Yonho juga Byeongho menyaksikan penampilan dari Hongwon dan Hamin.

.

"mereka benar-benar hebat" puji Mark setelah melihat rehearsal keduanya

"siapa yang lebih kau suka?" tanya Byeongho tiba-tiba membuat Mark dan Yonho menatapnya. Namun, berbeda dengan Yonho yang menyeringai dan Mark malah mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"YoungB atau Osshun?" tanya Byeongho kemudian karena Mark masih belum memberikan jawaban

"Hongwonie hyung" jawab Mark dengan ragu dan baik Yonho juga Byeonho berseru dan bersiul membuat orang-orang menatap mereka bingung. Mark sendiri entah kenapa dia merasa wajahnya memanas. Dan karena tak mau menjadi bahan ejekan dia segera menjauh.

.

Kompetisi dimulai untuk menentukan wilayah mana yang akhirnya akan masuk ke babak final. Mark merasa dia dan timnya cukup kuat untuk bisa menang. Meski dia juga cukup khawatir karena dia tahu Swings Team adalah team yang kuat. Dia cukup percaya diri untuk bisa mengalahkan Byeongho meski kemungkinannya cukup kecil. Dia dan Yonho sudah menyakinkan bahwa mereka cukup menikmati panggung dan menyelesaikannya seperti latihan mereka.

.

Mark cukup puas dengan hasil yang diterima timnya. Mereka memiliki selisih yang tak begitu jauh yaitu 17 point. Dia yakin Hongwon bisa melewati perbedaan itu. Meski begitu dia tetap berdoa yang terbaik. Penampilan Hongwon VS Hamin ada di sesi terakhir membuat mereka menunggu cukup lama.

"bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Hongwon pada Mark tanpa menatap atau bahkan meliriknya

"maksud hyung?" tanya Mark bingung membuat Hongwom menatap padanya

"Hamin?" tanya Hongwon lagi seraya menatap Hamin

"dia bagus" jawab Mark dengan singkat masih kurang paham maksud Hongwon

"YoungB?" tanya Hongwon lagi membuat kerutan di dahi Mark timbul

"bagus juga" jawabnya kemudian

"hanya itu?" tanya Hongwon dengan nada tak terima membuat Mark menatapnya bingung

"lalu?" tanya Mark

"tidakkah kau mau memberiku semangat?" tanya Hongwon dengan sebal

"kau bisa mendapatkan point tertinggi saat audisi, semua orang tahu dan mengakui kehebatanmu, Swings mentor juga mengagumimu apalagi? Kau pasti bisa" terang Mark dengan polosya

"kalau begitu apa YoungB lebih baik dari Osshun?" tanya Hongwon akhirnya karena merasa gemas sendiri

"kalian sama-sama baik" jawab Mark

"menyebalkan" dengus Hongwon kemudian

"aku tahu Yang Hongwon bisa melakukan yang terbaik" ujar Mark kemudian membuat senyum Hongwon terkembang. Dia melirik Mark yang menatap lurus ke panggung dengan telinga yang memerah

"mau memberikan aku sesuatu kalau bisa menang?" tanya Hongwon berbisik pada Mark

"apa?"

"apa kau tak mau memberiku sesuatu kalau kita menang?" tanya Hongwon lagi seraya menaik turunkan alisnya

"akan aku pikirkan" balas Mark sekenanya sambil menganggukkan kepalanya

"baiklah aku akan menunggunya" ujar Hongwon sambil mendengus

"kalau begitu kau harus menang" bisik Mark dan senyum Hongwon berkembang semakin lebar

.

Inilah saat yang paling ditunggu Hongwon dan Hamin. Semua sudah bersabar menunggu dari awal. Mark sudah berdiri sejak Hongwong turun ke panggung. Dia mengawasi semuanya dan dia tahu Hongwon melakukannya dengan baik. Dia percaya bahwa timnya akan menang karena Hongwon. Meski tak dapat dipungkiri kalau dia cukup tegang tapi saat nilai terakhir keluar semua itu terasa begitu lega.

.

Mark melirik pada Hongwon yang berjalan di sampingnya. Anak itu menagih permintaannya pada Mark setelah acara selesai. Jadi disinilah mereka sekarang di sungai Han. Suasana sungai han dimalam hari tidaklah begitu ramai karena sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.35. Hongwon masih diam membuat Mark merasa aneh dan juga bosan.

"kenapa kita disini?" tanya Mark

"untuk jalan-jalan" jawab Hongwon sambil memberikan cengirannya

"tapi apa hyung tak ingin pulang?" tanya Mark menatap khawatir pada Hongwon

"kenapa kau selalu memanggilku hyung eoh?" tanya Hongwon dengan risih

"karena hyung lebih jago rap" jawab Mark sekenanya

"hanya itu?" tanya Hongwon memastikan

"tentu saja karena hyung sudah ada di tingkat 3 sedangkan aku di tingkat 2" jelas Mark akhirnya

"tapi kita seumuran" dengus Hongwon, karena dia merasa tua saat Mark memanggilnya hyung

"tetap saja" kekeh Mark dan keduanya kembali diam seraya menysuri sungai Han. Hongwon tak tahu harus berbicara apa lagi sedang Mark merasa begitu lelah dengan semua jadwalnya.

"ayo pulang" ajak Hongwon setelah mereka berjalan-jalan entah sampai mana saja

"eoh?" heran Mark karena mulai menikmati acara jalan-jalan mendadak ini

"ini sudah larut dan kau butuh istirahat" terang Hongwon membuat Mark mencebikkan bibirnya

"tapi hyung bilang ingin jalan-jalan" sanggah Mark karena sejujurnya dia ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan Hongwon dan juga menikmati ketenangan tanpa gangguan kamera dan fans

"dan aku tak bisa egois memaksamu menemaniku" balas Hongwon tetap ingin mengajak Mark pulang karena udara malam tidaklah sehat dan juga ini sudah mau tengah malam

"ayo main sebentar" aja Mark dan segera menarik tangan Hongwon untuk berjalan dengan cepat menuju lapangan basket. Mark tersenyum dan Hongwon memutar bola matanya malas. Dia tak begitu baik dalam bermarin basket dan Mark mengajaknya bermain.

"lebih baik kita pulang saja" tolak Hongwon karena dia merasa malas dan dia juga tahu kemampuannya dalam bermain basket

"jadi inkah YoungB?" tanya Mark dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya guna memancing jiwa kompetisi Hongwon

"apa maksdumu?" tanya Hongwon berpura-pura bodoh

"Jadi YoungB hanya seorang pengecut?" ujar Mark lagi dengan nada mengejek membuat Hongwon mendengus sebal. Dia yakin dalam tampang menggemaskan Mark ada sisi evil yang tersimpan dengan rapat dan hanya akan keluar saat dibutuhkan saja.

"hey aku bukan seorang pengecut" balas Hongwon tak terima

"kalau begitu ayo" ujar Mark yang sudah membawa bola basket di tanganya dan mendriblenya. Hongwon hanya bisa menghela napas dan menuruti kemauan Mark.

.

Langkah kaki, hembusan napas, suara pantulan bola semua menggema di salah satu lapangan di dekat sungai Han. Hongwon mengatur napasnya yang memburu karena berusaha merebut bola dari Mark yang begitu gesit. Satu bola masuk lagi di ring dan Mark melirik Hongwon yang menumpukan tangannya di lutut seraya mengatur napas. Dia mendrible bola ditangannya dengan senyum nakal.

.

"Jika hyung bisa mengalahkanku kali ini maka kau bisa minta apapun dariku!" seru Mark membuat Hongwon langsung menatapnya

"Apapun itu?" tanya Hongwon memastikan

"Yah apapun itu" balas Mark dengan yakin karena dia tahu Hongwon tak akan bisa mengalahkannya

"Baiklah, jangan menyesal" ujar Hongwon mendekat pada Mark

"Tunggu!" seru Mark kemudian

"Apalagi?" tanya Hongwon menatap bingung pada Mark

"Kalau aku menang aku juga boleh minta apapun darimu" ucap Mark

"Baiklah" setuju Hongwon dan Mark tersenyum senang. Dia sudah memikirkan banyak hal yang akan dia minta dari Hongwon karena dia yakin bisa dengan mudah mengalahkannya.

.

Permainan dimulai dengan Mark yang melemparkan bola ke atas. Hongwon melompat setinggi yang dia bisa dan membawa lari bola tersebut. Mereka sudah membuat perjanjian siapa yang bisa menghasilkan point 10 lebih dulu dia pemenangnya. Satu bola masuk dari Hongwon dan Mark hanya bisa tersenyum.

.

Permainan terus berlanjut dan sekarang point 8vs7 membuat Mark cukup terkejut karena Hongwon bisa mengimbangi permainannya. Hongwon yang melihat ada kilat panik di mata Mark hanya bisa tersenyum. Kini Hongwon sedang menghadang Mark yang hendak melewatinya. Sebuah ide melintas di otak Hongwon dan dia tersenyum sendiri. Jarak keduanya begitu dekat dan Hongwon memanfaatkan hal ini saat Mark berputar berusaha mencari jalan lain.

Grep

.

Hongwon memeluk pinggang Mark dan mengecup pipinya membuat Mark langsung terdiam. Kesempatan ini dimanfaatkan dengan baik oleh Hongwon yang kemudian membawa bola dan memasukkannya ke ring. Senyum Hongwon masih ada dan dia berbalik manatap Mark yang masih terdiam.

"aku menang!" seru Hongwon dengan gembira

"hyung curang!" protes Mark tak terima

"kita tak membuat peraturan sebelumnya" balas Hongwon dengan sombongnya

"tetap saja"

"yang jelas aku sudah menang jadi aku boleh minta apapun darimu" balas Hongwon tak peduli dan cuek

"apa yang hyung minta?" tanya Mark dengan ketus

"dirimu" jawab Hongwong sambil tersenyum membuat Mark menatapnya blank.

"aku?" tanya Mark lagi seraya menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"ya dirimu" tegas Hongwon membuat Mark hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Dia merasakan wajahnya mulai memanas.

"kau benar-benar membuatku harus bekerja keras" lanjt Hongwon kemudian

"eoh?" heran Mark yang tak memahami maksud ucapan Hongwon

"karena sikap polos dan menggemaskanmu aku harus menahan diri untuk tidak menerkammu" jelas Hongwon seraya menirukan suara singa dengan suara beratnya

"dasar byuntae!" dengus Mark setelah mengerti maksudnya

"siapa yang membuatku seperti itu?" balas Hongwon dengan nada menggoda dan menaik turunkan alisnya

"sekarang hyung menyalahkanku?" tanya Mark menatap tak percaya

"jadi bagaimana? Apa permintaanku dikabulkan?" tanya Hongwon mengalihkan pembicaraan ke percakapan utama mereka

"apa aku bisa menolak?" tanya Mark dengan nada menggoda tapi telingnya memerah

"kurasa tidak karena pesona Yang Hongwon terlalu besar" jawab Hongwon seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya

"hyung sangat besar kepala" ujar Mark menatap malas padanya

"tentu saja, karena aku bisa memilikimu" ucap Hongwon masa bodoh

"ayo pulang" ajak Mark kemudian dan Hongwon hanya menganggukkan kepalanya

.

Hongwon tersenyum seraya menarik tangan Mark untuk segera mengantarnya pulang. Dia tahu jadwal Mark sangat padat dan tak seharusnya dia mengajaknya keluar sampai selarut ini. Tapi kalau tidak sekarang dia tak yakin akan punya waktu lain lagi. Mark sendiri tersenyum melirik tangannya yang sedang di genggam oleh Hongwon. Dia tak menyangka kalau dirinya akan terlibat suatu hubungan dengan namja di sampingnya ini. Dia masih ingat awal pertemuan mereka yang begitu kaku karena dirinya yang tak tahu seorang YoungB sasa sekali. Dan dia beruntung bisa satu tim dan dekat degannya. Karena Hongwon banyak mengajarinya dalam hal memperbaiki rapnya.

.

"istirahatlah dengan baik" ujar Hongwon setelah keduanya turun dari taxi. Mark hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum padanya.

"hyung juga hati-hati ya" balas Mark sambil tersenyum

"itu sudah pasti" jawab Hongwon sambil mengedipkan matanya

"baiklah aku masuk dulu" pamit Mark

"tunggu" paggil Hongwon membuat Mark menatapnya bingung

Chup

"semoga mimpi indah" ujar Hongwon lalu segera pergi memasuki taxi meninggalkan Mark yang mematung di depan gedung dormnya. Dia mengutuk Hongwon yang berani mencium pipinya lagi hingga membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Dia terus menggerutu dengan sebal dan wajah memerah tentang Hongwon yang akan membuatnya tak bisa tidur setelah ini.

.

"Yang Hongwon sialan" umpat Mark dengan sebal saat berusaha memejamkan matanya setelah dia membersihkan dirinya. Matanya melirik jam di nakas yang menunjukan pukul 1.28 dini hari. Dia terus mengeluh dan menggerutu tentang Hongwon sampai akhirnya dia terlelap sendiri karena merasa lelah.

.

.

.

.

Maaf untuk penulisan yang masih amburadul. Cerita yang sudah mainstream. juga untuk typo yang beterbaran dimana-mana. Terimaksih untuk yang sudah mampir dan meninggalkan jejak di cerita ini. Untuk yang mau memberikan saran dan kritik sangat dipersilakan. Untuk penulisan yang masih berantaakan mohon dimaafkan yahhh Yui masih belajar kok untuk bisa menulis lebih baik lagi.

.

.

Thanks for everyone who has come, read, and leave coment.

kritik dan saran selalu diterima

 **Lovely Peace Kang Hye Hoon/Yui/Byun14**


	2. Chapter 2

Wahhhh beneran nggak nyangka kalau bakal dapat respons sebagus ini. Ternyata nggak cuman aku yang jatuh sama couple ini. Thanks buat HSR yang sudah menciptakan moment dari YoungB dan Mark. Senang akhirnya tahu kalau YoungB yang jadi juara. Tapi memang dari awal udah ketebak sih. Terima kasih buat yang udah fav, follow, dan juga comen. Peluk Cium buat kalian semua. Dan ini adalah Sequel dari Dunk Shoot. Semoga sesuai harapan yahh. Selamat menikmati.

Maaf kalau terlalu OOc dan juga buat typo yang ada dimaana-mana. Semua Chara dalam cerita ini bukan milik saya, mereka milik keluarga, agensi, dan Tuhan.

If You Don't Like Just Go Away. I Dedicated this for the reader especially you all HongMark Lovers

The Chara not mine but they belong to themselves, parents, agent, and God. This Stories Belong to me **Byun14/Yui**

.

.

 **Yui**

.

 **Present**

 **.**

 **.**

Jackpot

 **.**

 **.**

HongMark / YoungMark

Yang Hongwon / Lee Minhyung

YoungB / Mark Lee

 **BB**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _Biarkanlah seorang Yang Hongwon menjadi sombong untuk sekarang. Namun, bukankah dia wajar menjadi sombong karena dia mendapat lebih dari satu hal berharga dalam hidupnya. Yah dia pantas sombong karena dia menjadi juara di HSR. Namun kalau boleh jujur dia jauh ingin lebih sombong karena telah mendapatkan seorang Lee Minhyung atau lebih dikenal dengan Mark Lee._

 _._

Yang Hongwon atau lebih dikenal dengan YoungB akhirnya ditetapkan menjadi juara di acara HSR. Penampilan yang luar biasa disajikan oleh 7 finalis. Namun masih belum ada yang bisa mengalahkan YoungB dengan semua kemampuan dan pengakuan yang diperolehnya dari banyak kalangan. Tapi sejujurnya bukan hanya menjadi juara HSR yang membuatnya merasa begitu bahagia. Tepat di hari yang sama dia mendaptakan kemenangan lain.

.

PenenTuan finalis HSR yang dilakukan dengan sistem 1 vs 1 menyisakan 7 finalis dari 12 peserta yang masih ada. Tujuh peserta yang lolos adalah Kim Kyuhoon, Mark, Kim Sonjae, Jo Wonwoo, Lee Dongmin, Choi Hamin, Yang Hongwon. Mungkin memang mengherankan karena ada 7 finalis. Ini terjadi karena ada satu finalis yang kalah dan masih diharapkan untuk tampil di final oleh para voters.

.

Awalnya banyak yang tertipu bahwa Hongwon tereliminasi karena teaser yang disajikan Mnet hanya menunjukkan 6 finalis bersama Hamin. Namun, itu hanya permainan yang dibuat oleh Mnet untuk mengelabuhi penonton. Semua tak percaya kalau Hongwon yang melakukan babak 1 vs 1 dengan begitu bagus bisa tereliminasi. Dan akhirnya semua terjawab kalau dialah yang menjadi juaranya karena Hamin lah finalis yang diselamatkan oleh voters. Meski Hamin adalah sosok lain yang diharapkan untuk ada di final kehebatan Hongwon masih belum bisa dilampauinya.

.

Hongwon tersenyum nakal saat melihat sesosok yang ada di hadapannya kini tengah menundukkan kepalanya sedari tadi. Sejujurnya dia hanya ingin merayakan kemenangannya bersama orang Tuanya tapi, entah bagaimana akhirnya dia juga mengajak anak di hadapannya ini. Mereka datang lebih awal dan sedang menunggu orang tua Hongwon untuk segera datang.

.

"kenapa kau menundukkan kepalamu terus?" tanya Hongwon yang sukses membuat anak di hadapannya itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap sengit padanya. Dia sedang merasa jengkel dan berusaha untuk meredamnya sedari tadi. Hongwon yang melihat ekspresi sebal itu segera berpindah duduk di sebelahnya. Tangannya ditepis kasar saat hendak menyentuh tangan anak disebelahnya itu.

"Mark~~" rajuk Hongwong karena penolakan Mark

"kenapa tak bilang dari awal kalau akan keluar dengan orang tua hyung?" tanya Mark lalu mendengus sebal

"memang kenapa?" tanya Hongwon yang tak mengerti kenapa Mark terlihat keberatan bertemu dengan kedua orang Tuanya.

"aku belum siap" lirih Mark sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua yangannya

"hey kita hanya makan-makan untuk merayakan kemenanganku" terang Hongwon berusaha menenangkan Mark

"yang menangkan hyung seharusnya tak usah ajak aku, atau seharusnya sekalian ajak yang lain juga" balas Mark sambil menggerutu

"aku kan juga merayakan kemenangan mendapatkanmu" sahut Hongwon dengan santai yang malah membuat Mark memukul lengannya.

"aku benci padamu" ucap Mark

"aku juga sayang padamu" balas Hongwon dengan santainya

"apa kami mengganggu?" sebuah pertanyaan mengalihkan atensi keduanya yang duduk membelakangi pintu ruangan yang sudah di pesan Hongwon. Mark menatap horror kedua orang tua Hongwon yang sedang tersenyum, sementara itu Hongwon hanya terlihat menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan tersenyum bodoh.

"kalian terlihat serius sekali?" tanya Tuan Yang sambil tersenyum

"tidak Appa kami hanya mengobrol biasa saja" jawab Hongwon yang melihat senyum jahil sang Appa

"benarkah?" tanya Nyonya Yang menatap pada Mark yang terlihat sekali tengah gugup

"nde ahjumonim" jawab Mark dengan kaku

"jangan panggil begitu, panggil saja Eomma dan Appa" ujar Nonya Yang membuat Mark menatapnya dalam diam

"kau Mark bukan?" tanya Tuan Yang dan Mark hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kepala

"anggap kami seperti orang tuamu selama berpisah jauh dari keluargamu" lanjut Tuan Yang kemudian

"kamsahamnida"

"jangan terlalu formal, Hongwon saja tak seformal itu pada kami" sahut Nyonya Yang membuat Hongwon mencebikkan bibirnya tanda protes

"Eomma~~" rengeknya kemudian

"itu memang benarkan?" pertanyaan retoris dari Tuan Yang membuat Hongwon makin menekuk wajahnya

"aishh menyebalkan" dengus Hongwon membuat Mark hanya tersenyum kaku

"Minhyung-ah" panggilan dari Tuan Yang membuat Mark reflek menatapnya dan entah kenapa dia tak merasa keberatan atau sebal saat beliau memanggilnya dengan nama koreanya. Mark diam dan menatap Tuan Yang yang hanya tersenyum padanya.

"nama yang bagus, boleh aku memanggilmu begitu?" tanya Tuan Yang seraya menanti jawaban dari Mark

"tentu saja" jawab Mark begitu lancar, padahal biasanya dia merasa sebal dan protes kalau ada yang memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya.

.

Suasana terasa begitu hangat dan jujur saja Mark jadi merasa rindu dengan keluarganya yang ada di Kanada. Namun, dia juga merasakan sensasi lain dengan berkumpul bersama keluarga Hongwon. Disana ada kekosongan di hatinya yang terasa terisi dan membuatnya tenang dan nyaman. Karena terlalu larut dalam pikirannya membuat Mark tak sadar kalau kini Hongwon dan kedua orang tuanya menatapnya bingung dan khawatir.

.

"Markeu" panggil Hongwon seraya menyentuh lengan Mark yang sukses menyadarkannya. Mark menatap bingung ketiga orang disana smabil mengerjapkan matanya.

"kau baik saja?" tanya Nyonya Yang dengan lembut dan menyentuh tangannya yang ada di atas meja. Mark menggelengkan kepalanya dan merasakan matanya mulai memanas dan berair.

"apa kau sedang sakit?" tanya Hongwon penuh dengan rasa khawatir membuat kedua orang tuanya tersenyum

"tak apa, hanya merasa begitu lama aku tak berkumpul dengan keluargaku" jawab Mark dengan lirih

Grep

"jangan bersedih kau bisa menganggap kami sebagai keluargamu sendiri, kau juga bisa pergi bermain ke rumah, jangan terus bersedih karena kami juga menyayangimu" ujar Nonya Yang seraya memeluk Mark. Hal ini sungguh membuat Mark terkejut bukan main. Mereka bertemu pertama kali adalah saat final HSR dan ini adalah pertemuan kedua mereka.

"gomawo ahjuma" balas Mark seraya tersenyum

"Markeu~~ bukankah sudah aku bilang panggil kami Eomma dan Appa" ucap Nonya Yang dengan nada kecewa

"tapi—"

"kau tak mau melakukannya?" sela Tuan Yang membuat Mark merasa bingung dan tak enak

"bukan begitu" balas Mark berusaha mengelak

"sudah jangan menangis lagi, dan biasakan memanggil kami Eomma dan Appa" ujar Nyonya Yang setelah kembali ketempatnya lagi dan Mark hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan. Acara makan bersama itu selesai lebih kurang dua jam. Mereka membicarakan banyak hal mulai tentang masa kecil Hongwon, saat dia mulai sekolah dan semua hal memalukan diumbar oleh sang Eomma. Mark sendiri bercerita tentang masa kecilnya di kanada sampai akhirnya dia kembali ke Korea.

.

Nyonya Yang memeluk Mark dengan begitu sayang membuat senyum Hongwon merekah. Tuan Yang hanya dia melihat dan memperhatikan lalu kemudian mengerling pada Hongwon. Beliau bisa melihat bagaimana tatapan mata putranya pada Mark dan entah kenapa dia merasa ada hal lain disana.

"kau sudah jatuh eoh?" bisik Tuan Yang sukses membuat senyum Hongwon hilang seketika. Dia tak menyangka kalau Appanya bisa melihat itu dengan begitu cepat.

"antar Mark dengan selamat, kalau ada apa-apa kau yang Eomma hukum" nasihat atau lebih tepatnya ancam Nyonya Yang pada Hongwon

"baiklah aku akan menjaganya untuk Eomma" balas Hongwon memutar bola matanya malas

"lainkali ajaklah gadis Moon itu makan bersama juga" sahut Tuan Yang ingin menggoda putranya

"untuk apa aku mengajaknya?" tanya Hongwon dengan ketus tanpa sadar membuat sang Appa tersenyum jahil padanya sementara Mark hanya menatap bingung interaksi Appa dan anak itu

"abaikan, hati-hati saat pulang" nasihat Tuan Yang

"nde ah—Appa" ujar Mark dengan cepat saat melihat raut ancaman dari Tuan Yang

"anak pintar"

"jangan pergi main-main mengerti"

"nde Appa"

.

Hongwon tak menuruti permintaan kedua orang tuanya untuk segera mengantar Mark pulang. Dia ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersama dengannya. Maka, disinilah mereka sekarang, sungai Han untuk sekedar jalan-jalan malam. Mark hanya menurut karena dia juga merasa senang bisa keluar untuk jalan-jalan sebelum berkutat dengan jadwalnya yang begitu padat bersama member NCT.

.

"masih merasa sedih?"

"kapan aku merasa sedih?"

"sudah tidak merindukan keluargamu?"

"tentu saja aku masih merindukan mereka, tapi setidaknya berkumpul dengan keluarga hyung bisa mengurangi rasa rindu itu"

"baguslah kalau begitu" balas Hongwon menunjukkan eyesmilenya dan Mark yang gemas mencubit kedua pipinya sambil tertawa

"suara tawamu benar-benar indah" ujar Hongwon kemudian membuat senyum di wajah Mark hilang dan dia berjalan meninggalkan Hongwon. Dia merasa malu sekali, dan dia tak tahu bagaimana bisa Hongwon begitu pandai membuatnya salah tingkah.

"kau mau kemana?" tanya Hongwon segera menarik tangan Mark untuk mengikutinya.

.

Mark diam menatap beberapa jajanan yang baru saja dibeli oleh Hongwon. Dia masih kenyang dan Hongwon membeli makanan ini terlalu banyak. Dia menatap Hongwon yang tersenyum lebar padanya.

"siapa yang akan mengahabiskan semua ini?"

"tentu saja kita"

"aku masih kenyang"

"kau akan suka aku yakin itu"

"aku bisa saja muntah karena terlalu kekenyangan"

"kita makan dengan pelan-pelan, setelah itu baru aku antar pulang" Mark menatap Hongwon tak percaya dan mendengus sebal. Anak ini selain memiliki ambisi besar, rasa percaya diri besar dia juga tukan paksa menurut Mark. Mereka makan dengan mengobrol banyak hal yang membuat Mark begitu tertarik. Bahkan menceritakan dickids crew membuat Mark berpikir untuk meminta ijin supaya bisa keluar bermain kesana. Namun, entah bagaimana ingatan tentang gadis Moon itu menghampiri pikirannya.

"apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Hongwon yang melihat Mark menghentikan acara makannya. Mark menatapnya ragu tapi kemudian dia menghela napas besar dan mengatakannya.

"sepertinya Appa menyukai gadis Moon itu" ujar Mark secara tiba-tiba dan tidak disangkan Hongwon sama sekali

"uhukk, uhukk" Mark manatap Hongwon yang tersedak supnya dan sekarang menenggak air dengan rakus. Dia tak menyangka kalau Mark akan menanyakan tentang candaan Appanya tentang si gadis Moon.

"kenapa kau beranggapan seperti itu?" tanya Hongwon setelah meredakan batuknya meski dadanya sedikit sakit karena benar-benar terkejut

"tak hanya ingin tahu saja" jawab Mark sekenanya

"kau cemburu?" tanya Hongwon dengan senyum jahil di bibirnya

"untuk apa aku cemburu" balas Mark dengan santai membuat ide jahil di otak Hongwon muncul

"jadi tidak cemburu, berarti kalau aku mengajaknya keluar juga tak apa" gumam Hongwon kemudian

Duk

"awww! Itu menyakitkan" rintih Hongwon setelah Mark menendang kakinya di bawah meja

"mungkin hyung akan mendapatkan lebih dari itu kalau benar melakukannya" ancam Mark sambil tersenyum manis

"kau bilang tak cemburu tapi kau marah" balas Hongwon berpura-pura bingung

"terserah aku mau pulang" ujar Mark segera beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan meninggalkan Hongwon yang tersenyum lebar

.

Mark terus menggerutu mengabaikan Hongwon yang ada di belakanganya tengah tersenyum menyebalkan sedari tadi. Dia tak menyangka kalau Hongwon bisa begitu menyebalkan dan dia serasa ingin mengulitinya saja. Sejenak dia menghentikan langkahnya dan berpikir kenapa dia harus marah. Lalu dia melangkah lagi dan menggerutu lagi.

"kau ini seperti gadis yang sedang PMS saja"ujar Hongwon berusaha menarik pertahian mark lagi

"apa kata hyung?" tanya Mark segera berbalik dan menatap tajam pada Hongowon yang malah tersenyum mengejek

"aku benar-benar membencimu Yang sialan Hongwon" ucap Mark kemudian kentara sekali sedang sebal

"yah dan kau mencintai YoungB" balas Hongwon sambil terkekeh

"dalam mimpimu" seru Mark membalas

"ayo akui saja kau cemburu kan dengan gadis Moon itu" goda Hongwon semakin menjadi

"tidak" ucap Mark menolak argumen tersebut dan berbalik menatap Hongwon yang masih dengan senyum menyebalkannya

"iya" Hongwon

"tidak" Mark

"iya" Hongwon

"tidakkkk" seru Mark mulai jengkel

"iya" balas Hongwon dengan santai

"tidakkk" ulang Mark lagi merasa semakin sebal saja

"tidak" balas Hongwon kemudian

"iya" Mark melebarkan matanya setelah dia masuk dalam jebakan Hongwon. Dia mencebikkan bibirnya dan menendang kaki Hongwon yang sedang tertawa.

"baiklah kau tidak cemburu, jadi jangan diamkan aku terus" rengek Hongwon karena sedari tadi Mark hanya diam. Kini mereka sedang ada di dalam taksi karena Hongwon menolak tawaran Mark untuk meminta dijemput manajernya. Hongwon jadi menyesal sendiri karena menggoda Mark kalau akhinya dia yang diabaikan.

"lalu aku harus seperti apa?" tanya Mark dengan lirih seraya menyangdarkan kepalanya di pundak Hongwon mengabaikan supir taksi yang mengantar mereka. Hongwon mengerutkan dahinya karena mendengar nada sedih dari ucapan Mark. Sungguh dia jadi merasa benar-benar bersalah.

"baiklah aku minta maaf untuk tadi dan semuanya" ucap Hongwon

"aku pasti akan merindukan hyung" balas Mark tidak nyambung membuat kebingungan Hongwon bertambah

"memang kau mau pergi?" tanya Hongwon bingung

"aku akan ada persiapan comeback, promosi, dan hyung juga harus semakin giat belajar untuk ujian akhir pasti kita kan jarang bertemu" jelas Mark

"aku bisa mendengar suaramu, kita bisa video call juga" ujar Hongwon tersenyum karena merasa begitu dibutuhkan Mark.

"atau kau mau aku mengunjungimu?" tawar Hongwon kemudian

"jangan dulu, hyungdeul tak ada yang tahu" jawab Mark dengan cepat setelah mendengar ide konyol Hongwon

"kau belum cerita" kaget Hongwon karena dia mengira banyak member NCT tahu hubungan mereka

"aku belum siap dengan reaksi mereka, apalagi aku juga masih menunggu masa legal" terang Mark dan Hongwon hanya bisa memakluminya

"baiklah kita backstreet dulu" putus Hongwon sambil mengusak sayang rambut Mark lalu memeluknya

.

Mark membalas pelukan Hongwon tak kalah erat. Dia tak tahu bagaimana bisa dia begitu jatuh pada seorang Yang Hongwon. Awalnya dia hanya begitu mengagumi kemampuannya. Namun, seringnya mereka bertemu, bercanda, mengobrol, membuatnya cukup nyaman dan tanpa sadar jatuh dalam pesonanya juga. Mark tersenyum saat Hongwon melepaskan pelukkannya.

"istirahatlah dengan baik" pesan Hongwon

"belajarlah dengan baik" balas Mark membuat Hongwon hanya menghela napas

"baiklah, aku pasti akan merindukanmu" lanjut Hongwon membuat senyum Mark terkembang

"aku juga pasti rindu" balas Mark

"cepatlah dapat hari libur, nanti kita berkunjung ke dickids crew" ujar Hongwon tersenyum hangat

"aku tak sabar menantinya" ucap Mark dengan begitu banyak harapan bersinar di matanya

"masuklah sudah semakin larut" ucap Hongwon

"hyung juga segera pulang" balas Mark dengan senyumnya

Grep

"aku merasa kemengangan HSR tak lebih berharga karena aku mendapatkanmu juga" bisik Hongwon membuat senyum Mark merekah dan dia mulai merasakan kupu-kupu bertebangan menggelitikinya

"sekali lagi selamat, sudah memenangkan HSR dan juga aku" balas Mark seraya berbisik sebelum melepas pelukan mereka

Chup

"bye bye" seru Mark seraya berlari masuk gedung dormnya meninggalkan Hongwon yang terbengong sendirian. Sejujurnya kalau boleh dia ingin mengumumkan kemenangannya yang lain ini. Mendapatkan seorang Mark Lee yang didambakan banyak fansnya. Hongwon seolah mengerti rasanya mendapatkan jackpot.

.

.

.

Big Thanks to: Yeseul Nam, Na Iqbaal, wakaTaeYu, Beside of You , Lee9900, junglaksita, leenatasha, NOREN UHUY, Tabifangirl, BlueBerry Jung, Min Milly, nacoco, xoxojung00, anisamanoban, nrlyukkeuri96

.

.

Maaf untuk penulisan yang masih amburadul. Cerita yang sudah mainstream. juga untuk typo yang beterbaran dimana-mana. Terimaksih untuk yang sudah mampir dan meninggalkan jejak di cerita ini. Untuk yang mau memberikan saran dan kritik sangat dipersilakan. Untuk penulisan yang masih berantaakan mohon dimaafkan yahhh Yui masih belajar kok untuk bisa menulis lebih baik lagi.

.

.

Thanks for everyone who has come, read, and leave coment.

kritik dan saran selalu diterima

 **Lovely Peace Kang Hye Hoon/Yui/Byun14**


	3. Chapter 3

Ini benar-benar diluar dugaan. Terima kasih yang meninggalkan jejak di FF ini. Dan mungkin ini juga menjadi ajang buat ku untuk menulis cerita berchapter. Sekali lagi terima kasih dan mari lestarikan FF HongMark. Bagi yang menantikan kelanjutan cerita ini terima kasih dan selamat menikmati.

Maaf kalau terlalu OOc dan juga buat typo yang ada dimaana-mana. Semua Chara dalam cerita ini bukan milik saya, mereka milik keluarga, agensi, dan Tuhan.

If You Don't Like Just Go Away. I Dedicated this for the reader especially you all HongMark Lovers

The Chara not mine but they belong to themselves, parents, agent, and God. This Stories Belong to me **Byun14/Yui**

.

.

 **Yui**

.

 **Present**

 **.**

 **.**

Missing You Like Crazy

 **.**

 **.**

HongMark / YoungMark

Yang Hongwon / Lee Minhyung

YoungB / Mark Lee

 **BB**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _Saat sebuah rindu sudah tak bisa ditahan apa yang mampu untuk kau lakukan selain melepaskannya. Hanya ini yang bisa dilakukan baik Mark maupun Hongwon untuk melepaskan rindu yang membelenggu hati mereka. Setidaknya ini lebih dari cukup daripada tidak sama sekali._

 _._

Menahan rasa rindu itu bukan hal yang mudah untuk pasangan yang sedang dalam masa kasmaran. Namun, Mark harus berjuang kerasa untuk bisa menahan semua rasa rindunya agar karirnya tetap berjalan. Dia tahu setelah semua rangkaian acara HSR berakhir dia sudah sangat jarang bisa bertemu dengan Hongwon. Terakhir mereka bertemu dan bersama adalah saat Hongwon mengajaknya untuk merayakan kemenangannya bersama kedua orang tuanya. Sampai sekarang mereka belum bertemu lagi. Hanya berkomunikasi via chatting, voice dan video call tapi hal itu tidak bisa mengurangi banyak rasa ingin bertemu Mark. Dia jadi uring-uringan sendiri dan lebih banyak diam atau sibuk dengan ponselnya.

.

Sudah lewat dua minggu lebih dari terakhir kali mereka bertemu dan Mark terihat semakin menyeramkan bagi member NCT karena dia menjadi begitu diam. Bahkan para member NCT Dream tak berani mengajaknya bercanda karena leader mereka itu terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Sebenarnya Haechan sudah pernah mencoba untuk bertanya tapi Mark tak memberikan jawaban yang memuaskan baginya. Dan mereka akhirnya hanya bisa membuat hipotesa sementara tentang diamnya Mark.

.

Mark menatap jam di ruang latihan yang menunjukkan pukul 23.28 membuat dia mendesah berat. Dia melirik ponselnya yang tak mendapatkan satu pesanpun dari Hongwon. Pikirannya jadi kacau dan membuat perkiraan-perkiraan aneh hanya karena tak mendapat kabar seharian penuh dari kekasihnya itu. Mark yang sibuk melamun terlonjak kaget saat dengan tiba-tiba Yuta mendekatinya sambil menempelkan sebotol air mineral dingin di pipinya.

.

"apa kau sedang ada masalah?" tanya Yuta yang kini menatap Mark dengan menumpukan kepalanya di lututnya. Mark menghembuskan napas berat sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lesu.

"lalu kau sedang sakit?" tanya Yuta lagi dan Mark kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

"lalu kenapa? Kau merindukan seseorang?" tanya Yuta lagi dan Mark hanya diam tanpa memberikan jawaban

"mau bercerita pada hyung?" tanya Yuta lagi karena dia sepertinya tahu kenapa Mark menjadi diam. Dia memang bukan member yang begitu dekat dengan Mark, tapi dia ingin menjadi hyung yang baik dan bisa membantu member yang lain terutama adik-adiknya.

"mungkin tidak sekarang" jawab Mark dengan lirih lalu beranjak dari posisinya dan tersenyum pada Yuta yang menatapnya dalam.

.

Mark memilih menuju kamar mandi dan membasuh wajahnya. Dia sejujurnya lelah karena memendam rasa ingin bertemu dengan Hongwon. Tapi dia tak bisa berbuat banyak akan hal itu. Manajernya sudah mengingatkan untuk tidak sering berhubungan dengan Hongwon sejak awal karena semua skandal Hongwon yang terkuak. Tapi bagi Mark semua itu hanya sebuah masa lalu kelam yang memang harus diterima Hongwon. Dan dia juga tahu kalau Hongwon tidak seburuk yang artikel itu terbitkan. Juga Mark yakin Hongwon memiliki keinginan untuk berubah dan dia percaya itu.

.

"bagaimana caranya untuk aku bertahan menahan rasa ini lagi?" desah Mark menatap pantulan wajahnya yang terlihat menyedihkan. Jadwal latihan sebelum comeback selalu menguras banyak tenaga. Mark yang sedang melamun tersentak saat mendengar ponselnya berdering. Wajahnya terlihat lebih cerah dan dengan segera dia mengangkat panggilan dari Hongwon.

"hai, apa aku menggangumu?" itu suara Hongwon

"aku bahkan belum pulang dari latihan" balas Mark sambil terkekeh

"memang sampai jam berapa kalian akan latihan?" tanya Hongwon dengan nada khawatir membuat senyum Mark merekah

"sampai semua menjadi sempurna" jawab Mark

"tapi kau butuh istirahat Markeu~~" balas Hongwon dengan nada gemas membuat Mark yang mendengar suaranya tersenyum

"aku akan istirahat tenang saja" ucap Mark

"aku merindukanmu, kenapa kau selalu menolak video call dariku?" ujar Hongwon dengan nada melas membuat senyum Mark terus terkembang

"kau juga menolak untuk aku temui meski hanya sebentar" lanjut Hongwon lagi mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya karena Mark masih diam tak member jawaban

"aku juga rindu pada hyung" balas Mark tersenyum teduh. Alasan dia menolak ajakan Hongwon bertemu adalah karena jadwalnya mengharuskan mereka bertemu lewat tengah malam dan Mark tak mau merepotkan Hongwon. Lalu Mark juga menolak video call dari Hongwon adalah karena dia takut akan semakin merindukan anak itu dan semakin sulit menahan diri untuk bertemu dengannya.

"apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?" tanya Hongwon berusaha membuka percakapan lebih panjang

"aku ada di toilet" jawab Mark

"kenapa harus ke toilet kalau untuk menjawab teleponku?" tanya Hongwon heran

"aku sudah di toilet sebelum kau menelepon" jelas Mark

"benarkah? Apa aku mengganggumu?" tanya Hongwon lagi kentara sekali kalau dirinya merasa tak enak

"yah kau mengganggu pikiranku" balas Mark dengan nada jahil

"eihhh kau sedang menggombal padaku?" Ujar Hongwon

"tidak" balas Mark singkat

.

Hening dan tak ada yang membuka suara di antara keduanya. Mark diam menatap pantulannya di cermin dan menghela napas berat. Dia bisa mendengar pergerakan dari seberang sana. Dia tak bisa membayangkan apa yang dilakukan Hongwon saat ini. Dia hanya berharap bisa bertemu dengan anak itu dan memeluknya seerat mungkin.

"kau tahu, menahan semua ini ternyata lebih berat dari yang aku bayangkan" ujar Hongwon dengan nada berat

"kau memang bintang, meski bukan bintang di langit tapi aku tahu begitu sulit untuk bisa merengkuhmu semauku" lanjut Hongwon dan Mark tak tahu kenapa dia menangis. Dengan kasar dia menghapus air matanya. Dia memejamkan matanya dengan erat dan mendengarkan senandung acak yang diberikan Hongwon. Berusaha merasakan keberadaannya sekarang bersamanya dan mendekapnya.

"I love You" bisik Mark membiarkan air matanya jatuh membasahi pipinya. Setelah mendengar balasan dari Hongwon dia segera mengakhiri panggilan mereka dan kembali membasuh wajahnya sebelum kembali ke ruang latihan. Tanpa Mark sadari salah seorang hyungnya mendengar sedikit percakapannya.

.

Hongwon mendesah berat setelah mendengar salam dari Mark. Dia tak bisa berbuat banyak selain ikut menahan rasa rindunya dan juga memaklumi jadwal padat Mark. Dia kini tengah ada di kamarnya di rumah, sesuatu yang jarang dia lakukan. Namun, jujur saja setelah dekat dengan Mark, Hongwon jadi lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di rumah. Dia melanjutkan sekolahnya dengan lebih baik. Dia tetap berkumpul dengan member dickids crew dan juga mengikuti acara rap underground. Namun, dia tahu Mark juga memberikan efek perubahan padanya.

"aku benar-benar merindukanmu" lirih Hongwon menatap langit malam yang sepi akan bintang dari jendela kamarnya. Dia kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada ponselnya dan menatap gambar sosok yang dipasangnya di wallpaper ponselnya.

"aku yakin sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu" ujarnya dengan yakin dan segera mengistirahatkan tubunya. Dia masih memiliki jadwal untuk sekolah dan beberapa perkumpulan dengan para rapper.

.

Hari kemarin berlalu dan berganti hari baru dan Mark masih dengan sikap anehnya. Beberapa member sudah berusaha untuk mengajaknya berbicara tapi, tak banyak membuahkan hasil. Hari ini NCT memilik sedikit waktu senggang karena latihan vocal mereka berjalan dengan apik lalu latihan dance mereka juga berjalan dengan lancar. Yuta terlihat tersenyum dengan lebarnya dan mendekati Mark yang duduk sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Markeu~~" panggil Yuta dengan cengirannya membuat Mark menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"Yuta hyung kenapa?" tanya Mark

"kita akan pulang lebih awal dari biasanya mau menemani hyung belanja?" tawar Yuta tetap memasang senyum lebarnya

"bukannya hari ini jatah hyung belanja dengan Taeyong hyung?" tanya Mark merasa heran

"iyah mau ikut?" balas Yuta dengan semangat

"aku tak mau menjadi obat nyamuk kalian" balas Mark dengan ketus. Dia sedikit merasa dongkol karena baginya Yuta benar-benar mengacau moodnya yang buruk karena menahan rindunya pada Hongwon.

"yakin tak mau ikut kami keluar?" bisik Taeyong yang entah datang dari mana dan tiba-tiba sudah ada di sisi lain tubunya sambil menampilkan seringai menyebalkannya. Mark menatap kedua hyungnya ini dengan bingung karena sepertinya mereka sedang bekerja sama.

"jangan berpikir terlalu lama, kita tak tahu kapan lagi akan mendapat jatah latihan lebih cepat dari biasanya" lanjut Taeyong karena Mark yang tak kunjung memberi jawaban

"aku yakin kau tak akan menyesal kalau mau ikut" kata Yuta ikut menjadi kompor dan Mark yang bingung hanya mendesah dan menganggukkan kepalanya setuju untuk ikut pergi belanja. Dahinya berkerut karena melihat senyum lebar Yuta dan Taeyong setelah dirinya setuju. Bahkan member lain juga menatap bingung pada sepasang kekasih yang berhasil membujuk Mark untuk ikut mereka keluar.

.

"Mark kau tak ingin mampir ke suatu tempat?" sebuah pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Taeyong membuat Mark mengerutkan keningnya. Dia menatap bingung leadernya yang tengah tersenyum lembut padanya itu

"mungkin kau mau menemui seseorang?" sambung Yuta yang sukses membuat mata Mark melebar terkejut. Pikirannya langsung kosong dan tak tahu harus menjawab apa pertanyaan kedua hyungnya ini. Dibenaknya sudah banyak kemungkinan bagaimana reaksi yang akan diberikan kedua hyungnya ini kalau tahu dirinya menjalin hubungan dengan Hongwon.

"hey, kenapa kau terlihat begitu terkejut?" tanya Yuta yang terlihat khawatir karena dia melihat pancaran takut dari mata Mark

"hyung,," panggil Mark dengan lirih setelah dia diam dan berpikir.

"tak apa, cerita saja" bujuk Taeyong penuh pengertian

"mungkin nanti, tapi bisakah hyung turunkan aku di sungai han?" ujar Mark dengan cepat

"kau hanya punya waktu sekitar 1 jam"

"baiklah, aku sayang kalian" ujar Mark lalu secepat kilat mencium pipi Yuta

"yak! Kau tak perlu mencium Yuta juga!" jengkel Taeyong yang melihat Mark berlari menjauh sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"kau ini pelit sekali dia hanya mengucapkan terima kasih" balas Yuta sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

"tetap saja dia mencuri kesempatan" ujar Taeyong masih sebal

"dia adikmu Lee Taeyong" dengus Yuta dengan sebal dan memutar bola matanya

"iya Nyonya Lee Yuta" balas Taeyong dengan seringainya yang menyebalkan

"jangan seenaknya merubah margaku" ketus Yuta kemudian

"itu terdengar bagus" cuek Taeyong dan makin melebarkan seringainya

"terserah, cepat pergi" perintah Yuta karena jengkel melihat seringai Taeyong

.

Mark menunggu dengan cemas karena dia tak memiliki banyak waktu untuk bertemu dengan Hongwon. Beruntungnya adalah Hongwon sedang di rumah dan tidak di tempat dickids crew sehingga dia bisa sampai di sungai han lebih cepat. Mark menggigiti jarinya sambil mengetukkan kakinya ke tanah. Dia masih belum siap kalau ada member NCT yang mengetahui kalau dirinya menjalin hubungan dengan Hongwon.

Grep

Tubuh Mark terlonjak karena merasakan sebuah pelukan yang mendadak dengan deru napas tak karuan menyapa lehernya. Dia tersenyum dengan lega dan mengusap sayang lengan yang tengah memeluknya ini. Dia melepas pelukkan itu dan berbalik. Senyum Mark terkembang melihat bagaimana berantakannya Hongwon di hadapannya ini. Tanganya terangkat dan menyeka peluh di pelipis Hongwon.

.

"kau membuatku hampir terkena serangan jantung karena meminta bertemu dengan mendadak" ucap Hongwon sambil tersenyum

"maaf sudah merepotkan hyung" balas Mark merasa tak enak

"jangan minta maaf" ujar Hongwon tak suka

"tetap saja, pasti hyung berlari dari halte kesini dan pasti itu melelahkan" kekeh Mark

"yahh memang melelahkan, tapi bisa bertemu denganmu jauh lebih dari menyenangkan" balas Hongwon dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya

"mulai lagi menggombal" dengus Mark

"aku jujur" ujar Hongwon dengan menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya

"yah aku percaya" balas Mark menunjukka senyumnya

.

Mark dan Hongwon diam menikmati angin malam yang membelai keduanya. Waktu mereka tak banyak dan mereka tak tahu harus melakukan apa sehingga keduanya memilih diam saja. Hongwon menyandarkan kepalanya di pundah Mark dan meraih jemarinya. Tak ada kata yang terucap selama lebih kurang dari 14 menit berlalu.

"apa yang terjadi sampai kau meminta bertemu dengan mendadak?" tanya Hongwon memecah keheningan

"tak ada yang terjadi" jawab Mark dengan menggelengkan kepalanya

"tapi matamu mengatakan yang lain" balas Hongwon yang membuat Mark menghela napas besar

"aku tak tahu tapi, ini masih dugaanku" ucap Mark dengan ragu

"katakan saja" ujar Hongwon

"sepertinya Taeyong hyung dan Yuta hyung mengetahui sesuatu" cicit Mark seraya melirik Hongwon

"maksudmu?" tanya Hongwon menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"mereka bersikap aneh padaku dan mengajakku keluar makanya aku menghubungi hyung" ujar Mark

"apa yang aneh dari itu? dan dimana mereka?" heran Hongwon dan mengedarkan pandangannya

"biasanya mereka akan menolak keras kalau ada member lain yang ingin ikut mereka keluar untuk belanja tapi, malam ini mereka malah menawariku untuk keluar" jelas Mark

"benarkah?" tanya Hongwon yang kini sudah menarik kepalanya dan menatap tak percaya pada Mark yang hanya mengangguk

"apa mereka bertanya kau bertemu dengan siapa?" tanya Hongwon kemudian

"tidak, mereka hanya memberiku waktu 1 jam untuk keluar" ujar Mark sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"jadi apa artinya waktu kita akan segera habis?" lirih Hongwon yang sejujurnya belum ingin berpisah dari Mark.

Grep

.

Hongwon memeluk Mark dengan erat. Jujur saja dia sedih melihat pipi Mark yang dirasanya semakin kurus saja. Dia yakin kalau anak ini latihan dengan keras dan istirahat hanya secukupnya. Dia tak mau menyinggung hal itu karena tak mau melihat Mark menjadi sedih. Tangan Hongwon mengusap sayang rambut Mark dan kemudian mencium keningnya sebelum melepas pelukkan mereka.

"jaga kondisimu, makan dengan baik, istirahat dengan baik jangan terlalu merindukanku" nasihat Hongwon menatap teduh manik Mark yang selalu mampu menenangkannya

"hyung juga jaga diri dengan baik" balas Mark dengan menghembuskan napasnya "kalau aku bisa menghalau rinduku padamu mungkin aku tak akan menemui hyung saat ini" desah Mark dengan pelan

"aku tahu pasti berat tapi, nanti ada waktunya sendiri untuk kita sering bertemu, sekarang fokuslah pada comeback mu" ujar Hongwon berusaha meyakinkan Mark

"hyung juga fokus pada ujian kelulusan yah" balas Mark dengan senyum manisnya

"makanlah yang banyak supaya aku bisa mencubit pipimu saat kita bertemu lagi nanti" ucap Hongwon membalas senyuman Mark

Grep

.

Mark memeluk Hongwon setelah mendengar perkatananya. Hatinya menghangat dan dia tak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Dia benci jatuh cinta kalau menahan rindu akan sesakit ini rasanya. Tapi, dia tak bisa mengelak kalau pesona Hongwon benar-benar menariknya untuk jatuh cinta padanya. Hongwon tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Mark. Dia tahu kalau Mark merindukannya karena dia juga jauh merindukannya.

"aku harus pergi sebelum hyung mu datang"

"hati-hati dan sampai jumpa"

"kau juga, jangan menangis lagi"

Chup

.

Mark melebarkan matanya karena Hongwon sudah berani mencium ujung bibirnya. Memang tidak tepat di bibirnya tapi itu sudah mampu memberikan efek buruk pada kerja jantungnya. Ciuman di pipi saja sudah membuat jantungnya tak karuan dan ini jauh lebih parah. Dalam hati dia mengumpat tentang betapa kurang ajarnya tindakan Hongwon barusan.

.

Taeyong menahan tangan Yuta yang ingin segera menghampiri Mark. Mereka sudah disana sejak Mark berpelukan terakhir dengan Hongwon. Mereka tahu Mark sedang merindukan seseorang makanya mereka mengajaknya keluar. Dan benar saja Mark menemui seseorang. Yuta menatap jengkel Taeyong yang masih menahan lengannya untuk menemui Mark. Dia ingin tahu siapa namja yang bertemu dengan Mark karena mereka sampai berpelukan sebelum namja tadi pergi.

"aish Tae lepaskan aku" desis Yuta menatap tajam Taeyong yang menahan tangannya

"kau ini sabarlah sebentar" balas Taeyong sambil memutar bola matanya

"aku hanya ingin tahu siapa namja tadi" ujar Yuta menatap melas pada Taeyong yang masih belum melepas tangannya

"jangan suka mencampuri urusan orang" balas Taeyong membuat Yuta langsung mencebikkan bibirnya

"tapi aku kan penasaran siapa yang sudah membuat Mark sampai uring-uringan belakangan ini" balas Yuta lagi masih berusaha membujuk Taeyong agar mau melepaskannya

"percayalah dia akan bercerita kalau dia sudah siap" ujar Taeyong dengan lembut

"tapi kapan itu~~" rengek Yuta membuat Taeyong terkekeh melihatnya

"hanya Mark dan Tuhan yang tahu" balas Taeyong dengan nada bercanda

"itu tidak lucu tahu" dengus Yuta karena merasa sebal

.

Yuta mendudukkan diri dengan tiba-tiba di sebelah Mark membuat yang lebih muda terkejut dan menatapnya aneh. Mark mengeryitkan keningnya karena Yuta sedang dalam mode merajuknya. Kepala Mark menoleh saat mendengar langkah kaki mendekat dan dia melemparkan tatapan bertanya pada Taeyong.

"biarkan saja, ayo pulang" ujar Taeyong mengajak Mark segera pulang

"Yuta hyung tidak pulang?" tanya Mark dengan menatap polos Yuta yang mencebikkan bibirnya

"dasar YT track menyebalkan" jengkel Yuta

"dia sedang merajuk abaikan saja" bisik Taeyong pada Mark yang kini berjalan beriringan dengannya sedang Yuta berjalan mendahului mereka

"merasa lebih baik?" tanya Taeyong dan Mark hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum

"lain kali ceritalah kalau ada masalah jangan memendamnya sendiri" lanjut Taeyong sambil tersenyum

"kalian berdua sangat lambat" ucap Yuta menatap malas dua namja di belakanganya

"ayo hyung tidak baik melihat Yuta hyung yang merajuk lama-lama" ujar Mark sambil terkekeh membuat Taeyong hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya

"lainkali kenalkan pada kami yah" bisik Taeyong membuat Mark langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan dia bisa melihat senyum menyebalkan milik Taeyong terkembang. Mark berdoa dalam hati semoga saja kalau Taeyong dan Yuta belum tahu kalau yang ditemuinya adalah Hongwon.

.

.

.

.

.

Big Thanks to: Yeseul Nam, Na Iqbaal, wakaTaeYu, Beside of You , Lee9900, junglaksita, leenatasha, NOREN UHUY, Tabifangirl, BlueBerry Jung, Min Milly, nacoco, xoxojung00, anisamanoban, nrlyukkeuri96 , BunnyDy , kiyo , Zxxd11 , wakaTaeYu , Mastaxxx , ryynn , KH

.

.

Maaf untuk penulisan yang masih amburadul. Cerita yang sudah mainstream. juga untuk typo yang beterbaran dimana-mana. Terimaksih untuk yang sudah mampir dan meninggalkan jejak di cerita ini. Untuk yang mau memberikan saran dan kritik sangat dipersilakan. Untuk penulisan yang masih berantaakan mohon dimaafkan yahhh Yui masih belajar kok untuk bisa menulis lebih baik lagi.

.

.

Thanks for everyone who has come, read, and leave coment.

kritik dan saran selalu diterima

 **Lovely Peace Kang Hye Hoon/Yui/Byun14**


	4. Chapter 4

Hai semuaaaaaa terima kasih buat saran sama kritiknya. Untuk yang menantikan konflik sabar yah hehehe. Yui masih pengen lihat masa indah dan bahagia Hongwon sama Mark. Semoga kalian nggak bosan yah.

Maaf kalau terlalu OOc dan juga buat typo yang ada dimaana-mana. Semua Chara dalam cerita ini bukan milik saya, mereka milik keluarga, agensi, dan Tuhan.

If You Don't Like Just Go Away. I Dedicated this for the reader especially you all HongMark Lovers

The Chara not mine but they belong to themselves, parents, agent, and God. This Stories Belong to me **Byun14/Yui**

.

.

 **Yui**

.

 **Present**

 **.**

 **.**

Day's Out

 **.**

 **.**

HongMark / YoungMark

Yang Hongwon / Lee Minhyung

YoungB / Mark Lee

 **BB**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _Bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan sosok yang berharga dalam hidupmu merupakan kebahagiaan lain yang terkadang sulit untuk dijelaskan. Bahkan meski hanya melakukan hal kecil bersama terkadang bisa berarti besar. Dan mungkin ini juga yang dirasakan seorang Yang Hongwon atau YoungB setelah bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Mark._

 _._

Janji itu sudah dibuat mungkin sejak sebulan yang lalu. Malam ini terasa begitu lama bagi seorang Yang Hongwon yang sedari tadi masih belum juga terlelap di kamarnya. Dia mendudukkan dirinya dan melirik jam dinding di kamarnya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 01.23 dan dia masih terjaga sedari tadi. Dia memang terbiasa untuk terjaga sampai larut, tapi dia ingin segera tidur kali ini. Namun, seolah tak mau diajak berkompromi matanya sedari tadi tak mau dipejamkan.

"apa yang terjadi padaku?" gumamnya seraya menatap langit-langit kamarnya menerawang. Dia meraih selimutnya sampai dagu dan diam termenung.

"aku harus tidur kalau tak ingin semua rencana besok menjadi kacau" gumamnya dan perlahan dia memejamkan matanya, beruntung setelah itu dia benar-benar terlelap.

.

.

Malam sudah hilang dan berganti dengan pagi. Matahari juga masih malu-malu untuk keluar karena ini masih terlalu pagi bagi sebagian orang. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 05.49 dan seorang Mark Lee sudah terbangun dari tidurnya bahkan sebelum alarmnya berbunyi. Dia segera melompat dari tempat tidur dan pergi mencuci mukanya. Kini Mark menatap almarinya yang terdapat begitu banyak pakaian. Dia diam dan menopang tangannya di dagu mengamati pakaiannya dan berpikir baju apa yang pantas dikenakannya hari ini.

"merah?" gumamnya dan kemudian dia menggelengkan kepalanya

"biru? ini sudah terlalu mainstream" ucap Mark kembali menggelengkan kepalanya

"hitam? tidak itu terlalu panas" keluh Mark lagi

"putih jauh lebih baik, atau mungkin kuning?" celetuk Jaehyun yang tersenyum di belakang Mark

"benar juga" balas Mark seraya mebalas tersenyum pada Jaehyun yang juga masih tersenyum padanya. Sampai akhirnya Jaehyun sampai di ambang pintu otak Mark baru bekerja.

"sejak kapan Jae hyung bangun?" tanya Mark

"sejak kau membuka pintu almarimu" balas Jaehyun lalu mengedipkan sabelah matanya membuat Mark mendengus sebal.

.

.

Mark mengetukkan kakinya seraya menikmati musik yang didengarkannya. Dia sedang menunggu seseorang di loby gedung dormnya. Yah Mark sudah membuat janji untuk keluar karena dia hari ini mendapatkan jatah free bahkan di saat grupnya sedang mempersiapkan comeback. Ini sangat jarang dan dia sudah menantikannya sejak bulan kemarin. Mark mendengus sebal karena sudah menunggu 30 menit dan orang yang ditunggunya belum juga datang. Dia melirik jam di ponselnya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 8.29.

"maaf menunggu lama" Mark mendongakkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara orang yang ditunggunya. Dia tersenyum dan menggeleng lalu menerjang orang tersebut melupakan rasa jengkelnya karena menunggu lama.

"iyah hyung memang lama, aku sampai bosan menunggu" ujar Mark dengan nada merajuk dan masih memeluk orang yang baru sampai tersebut

"ayo sebelum semakin siang" ajak orang tersebut segera melepas pelukkan Mark

"tumben tak sabar sekali?" heran Mark memicingkan matanya pada sosok tersebut

"karena kita tidak hanya berdua" Mata Mark menatap tak percaya mendengar jawaban yang diterimanya

"maksud Hongwon hyung?" tanya Mark memastikan

"kau akan segera tahu, ayo" tarik Hongwon segera membawa Mark keluar gedung. Mark menatap mobil hitam yang sudah terparkir di hadapannya kini.

"hai Markeu~~" sapa Lee Soorin yang duduk di kursi penumpang bagian depan melambaikan tangannya pada Mark

"Soorin hyung!" seru Mark karena terkejut, dia sunggug tak menyangka

"jadi hanya Soorin hyung yang disapa?" tanya sosok lain yang duduk di kursi penumpang bagian tengah

"Yonho!" seru Mark lebih keras lagi membuat semua yang melihatnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"ayo nanti keburu siang" ujar Hongwon dan meminta Mark segera naik ke mobil. Hongwon duduk di sebelah Mark yang diapit olehnya dan Yonho. Mark menutup mulutnya menemukan Byeongho dan Jaemin di kursi belakang. Setelah menyapa keduanya Mark melirik Hongwon yang duduk dengan tenang.

"apa hari ini kau sedang free?" tanya Soorin dan Mark menjawabnya dengan gumaman seraya menganggukkan kepalanya

"YoungB begitu senang sejak kemarin" ujar Byeongho membuat Mark tersenyum tipis. Hal itu membuat Yonho bersiul keras dan menyenggol lengan Mark untuk menggodanya.

"aku tidak tahu kalau kalian sudah sejauh ini" celetuk Jaemin membuat tawa Yonho, Soorin, dan Byeongho pecah sedang Hongwon hanya bisa menggeram rendah

"sungguh, aku kira YoungB akan berkencan dengan si gadis Moon" lanjut Jaemin yang sukses membuat Hongwon melirik bagaimana reaksi Mark setelah gadis Moon disebut

"mereka terlihat saling tertarik dan serasi bukan begitu?" tanya Byeongho dengan sengaja seraya tersenyum jahil

"yah mereka memang terlihat serasi saat bersama" sambung Mark dan Hongwon hanya bisa mengumpat karena teman-temannya malah memanasi Mark. Jaemin sejujurnya masih bingung apalagi saat melihat Yonho dan Byeongho melakukan h-five dan Soorin masih terkekeh.

"kita sampai!" seru Soorin dan semua mulai turun dari mobil.

"jadi yang benar YoungB sedang menjalin hubungan dengan siapa? Mark atau gadis Moon itu?" tanya Jaemin lagi membuat yang lain hanya menatap padanya jengah

"ada baiknya kau lebih memikirkan siapa yang menjalin hubungan denganmu saja Jaemin-ah" balas Hongwon seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Mark yang melihat arah pandangan Hongwon mengernyitkan keningnya melirik Yonho yang melebarkan matanya.

"kurasa aku ketinggalan banyak hal menarik" ujar Mark seraya menunjukkan smirknya pada Yonho yang sedang berpura-pura tak mendengar

"hai semua!" sebuah sapaan dari seseorang membuat ke enam anak remaja itu segera menolehkan kepalanya. Hongwon mendengus sebal karena Mark yang bereaksi begitu cepat dengan membalik badannya untuk mengetahui siapa yang datang. Dia juga bisa melihat bagaimana kilat mata kekasihnya itu saat menatap orang yang menyapa mereka.

"Osshun!" sapa Byeongho dan menyambutnya dengan memberikan pelukan. Satu persatu memberikan salam pada Hamin dengan senyum mengembang tapi tidak dengan salah satu di antara mereka.

"kau semakin manis Mark" ujar Hamin sambil memberikan seringaiannya pada Hongwon yang menatapnya jengkel.

"aku kira akan ada perang dunia ketiga" kekeh Yonho membuat Hongwon mengalihkan pandangan padanya

.

Ketujuh pemuda yang sudah sampai di lotte world itu memulai penjelajahan mereka akan berbagi wahana yang tersedia. 5 jam sudah terlewatkan dengan menikmati beberapa wahana dan sedari tadi hanya ada satu orang yang terlihat terus menekuk wajahnya. Mark yang masih bercada dengan Hamin melirik Hongwon yang hanya diam. Dia memelankan langkahnya dan menyamakannya dengan langkah Hongwon.

"kenapa terlihat murung?" tanya Mark dengan lirih dan Hongwon hanya membalas dengan helaan napas. Mark yang melihat respon dari Hongwon hanya terkekeh dan dia segera mengaitkan jemarinya dengan milik Hongwon. Mark hanya menunjukkan senyumnya saat Hongwon menatapnya.

Ketujuh remaja itu kini memilih untuk makan siang sebelum melanjutkan acara bermain mereka. Mark sedikit terkejut saat menyadari kalau dirinya diapit oleh Hongwon dan Hamin. Dia menghela napas berat saat melihat Yonho dan Byeongho yang selalu saja menggodanya.

"just mind your own bussines" dengus Mark menatap tajam pada dua temannya yang sedari tadi terkekeh mengejeknya

"Mark mau mencoba ini?" tanya Hamin seraya menyodorkan daging ke hadapannya. Matanya melirik Hongwon yang mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain

"Mark tak baik menolak itikad baik orang" celetuk Jaemin membuat mau tak mau Mark menerima suapan dari Hamin.

"astaga kalian manis sekali" puji Soorin dengan mata berbinar kemudian melirik Hongwon dengan seringaian

"aku ke toilet dulu" pamit Hongwon dan segera beranjak meninggalkan meja

"kalian benar-benar merusak moodnya" keluh Mark membuat semua yang ada di meja hanya tertawa

"tenang saja dia hanya akan ngambek sebenatar saja" balas Byeongho dengan senyum lebarnya

"terserah, dan sejak kapan kalian menjalin hubungan tanpa aku tahu sama sekali?" tanya Mark dengan terang-terangan menunjuk Jaemin dan Yonho yang membuat Jaemin langsung tersedak makannya. Mark mengaduh keras saat merasakan seseorang menedang kakinya di bawah meja.

"itu menyakitkan Yonho!" seru Mark karena tendangan kaki Yonho benar-benar menyakitkan

"apa benar-benar sakit?" tanya Hamin menatap khawatir padanya

"ya, dia menendangku dengan sepenuh hati" dengus Mark menatap tajam Yonho yang malah mengejeknya

"jangan seperti itu" ujar Hamin berusaha melerai perang dingin Mark dan Yonho

"apa Hongwon tak pernah bercerita padamu?" tanya Soorin kemudian guna menarik perhatian Mark

"apa yang harus aku ceritakan?" tanya Hongwon menatap Soorin penuh tanya

"tentang mereka" jawab Byeongho menunjuk pada Yonho dan Jaemin

"mereka masih masa pendekatan" ujar Hongwon dengan singkat dan kembali duduk di kursinya

"benarkah? Aku tak percaya?" tanya Hamin memastikan dengan menatap curiga keduanya beserta senyum jahilnya

"itu kabar terakhir yang aku dengar" jawab Hongwon cuek

"jadi apa kami belum boleh tahu tentang kabar terakhir yang lebih baik?" tanya Soorin seraya menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda Yonho dan Jaemin

"apa yang kalian bicarakan itu?" ucap Jaemin seraya mengibaskan tangannya dan menggelengkan kepalanya

Setelah menggoda Yonho dan Jaemin mereka memilih melanjutkan acara jalan-jalan. Mereka bermain hingga hari semakin sore. Hongwon menarik tangan Mark menjauhi rombongan teman-temannya dan menjauhi mereka saat senja mulai datang. Mark yang ditarik hanya bisa menurut tanpa banyak protes karena dia sudah merasa lelah. Kepala Mark mendongak saat melihat bianglala yang ada di hadapannya.

.

"ayo" ajak Hongwon menarik tangan Mark memasuki bianglala setelah mengantri. Mark diam dan menatap pemandangan yang terlihat dari bianglala. Dia tersenyum bisa melihat begitu banyak pemandangan yang terhampar dari ketinggiannya di bianglala. Hongwon sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum melihat siluet Mark yang tersinari oleh sinar matahari sore yang indah.

"Mark" panggil Hongwon membuat Mark secara reflek langsung menolehkan kepalanya dan menatapnya. Kedua anak manusia itu seolah tenggelam dalam indahnya cinta anak remaja. Mark sendiri tak tahu sejak kapan jarak duduknya dengan Hongwon menjadi begitu dekat. Mata Mark terpejam saat merasakan bibir Hongwon mendarat pada miliknya. Hanya sebuah ciuman amatir yang Hongwon berikan. Dia tak berani melakukan hal lebih jauh dari ini. Karena ini sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Hongwon.

"kau benar-benar indah" ujar Hongwon tepat di hadapan bibir Mark membuatnya serasa di bawa terbang ke angkasa.

"hyung juga" balas Mark seraya memeluk Hongwon guna menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai terasa memanas

"tapi aku sungguh cemburu dengan Osshun" ucap Hongwon membuat senyum Mark terkembang

"aku tahu itu" balas Mark masih memeluk Hongwon

"dasar menyebalkan" Mark terkekeh mendengar degusan sebal Hongwon

"dan kau mencintaiku" ujar Mark menggoda Hongwon

"sangat" balas Hongwon mengeratkan pelukan mereka

.

Hongwon dan Mark mendatangi teman-temannya yang menatap sebal pada mereka berdua yang malah nyengir lebar. Mereka akhirnya memilih untuk mencari makan di luar bersama karena hari semakin petang. Mereka memasuki sebuah kedai makanan keluarga membuat beberapa pengunjung mengalihkan perhatiannya. Hongwon tersenyum melihat Mark yang semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di balik tudung hoodienya. Mereka meminta tempat yang tak begitu ramai dan lebih sepi dari jangkauan pengunjung lain.

Mark membuka tudung hoodienya dan melirik Hongwon yang menahan tawanya. Dia sengaja menyikut lengan Hongwon karena tahu namja itu menahan tawa karena dirinya. Mark mendelik tajam saat Hongwon menatapnya dan kemudian tersenyum manis. Mark beruntung karena kali ini dia duduk di apit Hongwon dan Jaemin. Namun tetap saja menyebalkan karena Osshun duduk di hadapanya.

Acara makan mereka berakhir dan kini semua memilih untuk segera pulang. Memang belum begitu larut tapi mereka sudah begitu lelah karena bermain seharian. Soorin, Byeongho, Jaemin dan Yonho pulang bersama karena mereka satu arah. Mereka pergi duluan dan menyisakan Hongwon, Hamin dan Mark. Hongwon meraih tangan Mark dan menariknya meninggalkan Hamin yang ternyata secepat kilat menahan tangan Mark yang lain.

.

"ouch" rintih Mark karena terkejut. Hongwon menatap tajam pada Hamin yang kini menatap Mark

"tidakkah lebih baik kita pulang bersama?" tawar Hamin pada Mark yang hanya mengerjapkan matanya membuat namja tinggi di hadapannya ini harus menahan diri tak menerkamnya

"Mark akan pulang denganku" jawab Hongwon dengan cepat

"bukankah rumahmu cukup jauh dari dorm Mark?" tanya Hamin dengan nada heran mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hongwon seolah tengah menentangnya. Hal itu membuat Hongwon berusaha keras untuk tak terpancing dan melakukan kekerasan pada Hamin.

"aku sudah berjanji pada manajernya untuk mengantar Mark kembali dengan selamat" sanggah Hongwon berusaha memberikan alasan yang wajar

"benarkah itu?" tanya Hamin pada Mark yang masih menatap polos padanya, hingga remasan di tangannya membuat Mark sadar dan menganggukkan kepalanya

"baiklah kalau begitu jaga dia baik-baik Hongwon-ah" ujar Hamin seraya mengusak rambut Mark membuat Hongwon mati-matian untuk tak mematahkan tangan Hamin.

"sampai ketemu lagi" pamit Hamin seraya melambaikan tangannya yang hanya di balas oleh Mark

"dia benar-benar menyebalkan" dengus Hongwon setelah berpisah jalan dengan Hamin

"sepertinya aku tahu kenapa dia mendekatiku?" gumam Mark melirik Hongwon yang berjalan menarik tangannya

"tentu saja karena dia tertarik padamu" jawab Hongwon dengan nada ketus

"tidak" ucap Mark seraya menggelengkan kepalanya "dia menyukaimu" ujar Mark kemudian membuat Hongwon bereaksi dengan bodohnya

"Hamin? Menyukaiku?" tanya Hongwon dengan nada mengejek "itu tak mungkin Markeu" lanjut Hongwon dan segera menarik Mark untuk berjalan menyeimbanginya menuju halte bus terdekat

"sungguh, dia mendekatiku untuk menggodamu" kekeh Mark dengan pendiriannya

"apa aku belum cerita kalau Osshun selalu mencuri pandang padamu?" tanya Hongwon melirik Mark dari ujung matanya

"memandang belum tentu tertarik bukan?" balas Mark membuat Hongwon menghela napas lelah

"asal kau tahu, dia pernah memujimu dengan begitu berlebihan" ujar Hongwon dan menarik Mark untuk menaiki bus yang mereka tunggu

"bagaimana kalau dia mengatakan itu hanya untuk melihat reaksi dari hyung?" tanya Mark masih kekeh dengan pendapatnya kalau Hamin lebih tertarik pada Hongwon daripada dirinya

"sungguh kalau tak percaya tanyakan pada Soorin hyung dan Byeongho" balas Hongwon memutar bola matanya malas

"baiklah akan aku tanyakan nanti" ujar Mark dengan santainya dan mengikuti Hongwon memasuki bus yang mereka tunggu

"lagipula untuk apa yang lain selalu bertanya padamu untuk memilih YoungB atau Osshun" ucap Hongwon kemudian sambil mencari tempat duduk

"meminta pendapat" balas Mark dengan polosnya dan Hongwon memilih menyerah

"kenapa kau begitu menggemaskan" ucap Hongwon seraya mengapit hidung Mark karena gemas dengan jawaban yang Mark berikan. Hongwon dan Mark mengobrol banyak hal selagi menunggu bus yang mereka naiki sampai di tempat tujuan. Setelah 20 menit terlewat mereka kini sampai di tempat tujuan mereka.

.

.

"tidakkah ini masih terlalu ramai untuk bermain disini?" tanya Mark saat mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekeliling daerah sungai Han yang masih cukup ramai. Hongwon hanya tersenyum dan menarik tangan Mark supaya mereka berjalan beriringan. Dia ingin mengabaikan hal itu, karena selama mereka tak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh pasti banyak orang menganggap mereka hanya teman.

"kapan kau akan ada libur lagi?" tanya Hongwon dan Mark hanya mengedikkan bahunya sebagai jawaban. Hongwon menarik tangan Mark untuk melihat jam berapa sekarang ini, masih pukul 22.10 dan wajar Sungai Han belum begitu sepi.

"nikmati saja dan jangan dijadikan beban sama seperti kita berteman" ujar Hongwon tersenyum pada Mark

"baiklah" balas Mark seraya tersenyum sampai mataya menghilang

"aku sungguh tak suka cara Hamin dekat denganmu" ucap Hongwon memulai lagi pembicaraan yang membuat Mark menunjukkan smirknya

"eihh hyung cemburu" goda Mark seraya memicingkan matanya

"tentu saja" balas Hongwon dengan cepat, membuat Mark batal menggodanya karena mendengar nada tak suka begitu kentara

"kami tak melakukan apa-apa" ujar Mark berusaha meyakinkan Hongwon

"memang tidak tapi, dia menunjukkan sekali rasa tertariknya" ucap Hongwon seraya menghela napas berat membuat Mark hanya bisa tersenyum

"kenapa begitu khawatir saat aku sudah menjadi milikmu?" tanya Mark kini melangkah lebih dulu dari Hongwon dan kemudian berbalik berjalan mundur menatap Hongwon

"entahlah, hanya merasa takut saja" jawab Hongwon dengan lirih tapi masih bisa didengar Mark

"hyung tidak percaya padaku?" tanya Mark kemudian

"bukan begitu" elak Hongwon

"lalu?"

"hanya saja ada ketakutan lain yang menghantuiku saat membayangkan dirimu pergi meninggalkanku" jawab Hongwon menatap tepat di manik Mark

"kau terlalu paranoid" balas Mark yang kini kembali berbalik berjalan lebih dulu

"sungguh" ujar Hongwon penuh dengan rasa kekhawatiran membuat Mark segera menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap tepat di manik Hongwon.

"dengarkan aku, semua yang sudah digariskan Tuhan tak akan pernah bisa kita tentang, tapi kita selalu bisa berusaha untuk memperbaiki hal itu, kalau memang suatu hari nanti kita harus berpisah jangan membebani dirimu apalagi sampai menyakiti dirimu sendiri" ujar Mark dengan panjangnya

"aku bahkan jauh lebih takut jika aku akan menyakiti orang lain" gumam Hongwon sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Dia takut akhirnya Mark yang terluka karenanya.

"dengarkan, dengan menyakiti orang lain tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Dan lagi kalau hyung menyakiti orang lain, makan bukan hanya orang itu yang terluka melainkan hyung juga sudah melukai diri hyung sendiri" balas Mark yang tak mengerti dengan kekhawatiran Hongwon yang terletak padanya dan bukannya orang lain

"kalau begitu jangan pergi" balas Hongwon dengan nada memohon

"bukankah aku masih disini?" tanya Mark menggoda Hongwon, meski sejujurnya dia juga hanya ingin menguatkan dirinya sendiri dan menyingkirkan kekhawatiran yang dirasakannya

"Mark~~" rengek Hongwon setelah mendengar respon dari Mark

"kalau Tuhan meminta kita berpisah bagaimana?" tanya Mark kemudian kembali berjalan menarik tangan Hongwon yang berjalan malas di belakangnya

"kenapa kau tak mau mengatakan iya?" balas Hongwon dengan kembali bertanya pada Mark akan permintaannya pada Mark untuk tidak pergi

"itulah sebabnya aku tak mau berjanji apapun selain akan memberikan cinta padamu. Karena hanya itu yang bisa aku berikan dan juga kalau kita berpisah hyung pasti akan menemukan yang lebih baik" jelas Mark kembali berbalik dan menatap Hongwon

"kalau aku tak mau berpisah darimu" balsa Hongwon dengan kepala batunya dan menarik Mark dalam dekapannya

"kau benar-benar egois dan keras kepala" dengus Mark sebal

"yah memang" balsa Hongwon dengan santainya memeluk Mark

"lepaskan, aku mulai sesak hyung" pinta Mark seraya mendorong tubuh Hongwon

"jangan berusaha pergi dariku" ujar Hongwon menatap penuh harap dan keyakinan di mata Mark

"kenapa hyung manja sekali" balas Mark berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia tak berani memberikan janji apapun pada Hongwon. Bahkan untuk selalu ada di sisinya saja dia tak bisa.

"karena aku tak mau kehilangan" lirih Hongwon membuat Mark hanya bisa menatapnya

Chup

"yak!" seru Mark menatap tak percaya pada Hongwon yang malah tersenyum lebar

Duk

"aduhhh" rintih Hongwon setelah Mark menendang kakinya

"rasakan!" ejek Mark segera berjalan meninggalkan Hongwon yang masih mengaduh kesakitan. Namun, meski begitu senyumnya terkembang karena dia merasakan hal yang begitu berbeda saat bersama Mark. Mungkin yang dikatakan Mark memang benar dia tak bisa melawan garis takdir Tuhan, tapi dengan usaha dia pasti bisa mengubahnya.

.

.

Senyum Hongwon sedari tadi tak lepas dari bibirnya. Kini dia tengah mengantarkan Mark pulang ke dormnya. Tidak menggunakan kendaraan apapun karena mereka memilih untuk berjalan bersama. Ekor mata Hongwon melirik Mark yang menyenandungkan sebuah lagu membuat senyum Hongwon terkembang makin lebar saja. Dia meraih tangan Mark dan memasukkannya ke saku jaketnya.

"ini jauh lebih menyenangkan dari yang aku bayangkan" ujar Hongwon membuat Mark menghentikan senandungnya

"maksud hyung?" tanya Mark

"menikmati waktu denganmu sambil berjalan menikmati malam" jawab Hongwon seraya tersenyum

"berhentilah tersenyum seperti orang idiot" balas Mark dengan kejamnya karena sedari tadi Hongwon terus tersenyum

"aku sedang bahagia makanya aku terus tersenyum" cuek Hongwon dan masih dengan senyumnya yang mengembang

"tapi lama-lama itu mengerikan" dengus Mark yang diabaikan oleh Hongwon

"lain kali ayo pulang dengan jalan kaki lagi" ajak Hongwon dengan semangat

"tidak kalau aku sedang lelah" balas Mark sekenanya

"aku akan menggendongmu" usul Hongwon menatap penuh harap pada Mark

"aku berat jadi lebih baik tidak usah" tolak Mark, bukan karena itu sebenarnya. Hanya saja dia tak tahu kapan mereka bisa bertemu lagi

"tapi ini indah karena kita bisa menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu" balas Hongwon dengan nada kelewat bahagia

"dasar tukang gombal" ujar Mark dengan tersenyum melihat senyum Hongwon yang terus terkembang

"aku sunggung-sungguh" balas Hongwon seraya menatap Mark berusaha meyakinkannya

"ya ya ya terserah hyung saja" ucap Mark kemudian terkekeh

.

Hongwon menatap Mark yang kini tersenyum padanya. Mereka baru saja sampai sekitar 5 menit yang lalu. Mark memeluk Hongwon berusaha melepaskan semua beban rindunya. Hari ini benar-benar luar biasa karena mereka menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama, meski bersama yang lain juga. Setelah merasa cukup Mark melepaskan pelukkanya dan menatap Hongwon.

"terima kasih untuk hari ini" ucap Mark pada Hongwon yang masih dengan senyumnya dan Mark ingin bisa melihat senyum itu lebih sering lagi

"aku juga, bisa melihatmu tersenyum sepanjang hari membuat hariku begitu indah" balas Hongwon mengusak rambut Mark

"jangan mulai lagi" dengus Mark

"aku tak mulai apa-apa" balas Hongwon cuek

"terserah, tapi yang jelas istirahat dengan cukup, makan cukup, belajarlah dengan giat hyung sudah di tingkat akhir" nasihat Mark menatap teduh pada Hongwon

"iya aku akan belajar, kau juga makanlah dengan banyak dan istirahat yang cukup" balas Hongwon mengedipkan matanya pada Mark

"hati-hati saat pulang dan jangan keluyuran" ucap Mark mengingatkan lagi

"iyah sayang" balas Hongwon yang membuatnya mendapatkan pukulan sayang di lengannya

"jangan memanggilku begitu, dan salam untuk eomma dan appa" ucap Mark

"pasti, lekas istirahat dan jangan lupa mimpikan aku" balas Hongwon

"dasar narsis" dengus Mark

"sampai jumpa lagi" pamit Hongwon seraya melambaikan tangannya

"dahhh" balas Mark seraya melambaikan tangannya pada Hongwon yang berjalan menuju halte daripada naik taksi. Mark berbalik hendak masuk ke gedung dormnya sampai sebuah tangan menarik lengannya.

.

Chup

.

Mata Mark melebar saat merasakan sebuah bibir lain menempel di bibirnya. Dia mengumpati Hongwon dalam hati karena berani berbuat sejauh ini. Bukannya tak suka atau apa, hanya saja ini masih di tempat umum.

"Yang Hongwon menyebalkan!" seru Mark setelah Hongwon melepaskannya dan berlari menjauh sambil menunjukkan senyumnya dan melambaikan tangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Big Thanks to: Yeseul Nam, Na Iqbaal, wakaTaeYu, Beside of You , Lee9900, junglaksita, leenatasha, NOREN UHUY, Tabifangirl, BlueBerry Jung, Min Milly, nacoco, xoxojung00, anisamanoban, nrlyukkeuri96 , BunnyDy , kiyo , Zxxd11 , wakaTaeYu , Mastaxxx , ryynn , KH , chittaphon27 , babu keluarga lee , wafertango , swagchicken ,

.

.

Maaf untuk penulisan yang masih amburadul. Cerita yang sudah mainstream. juga untuk typo yang beterbaran dimana-mana. Terimaksih untuk yang sudah mampir dan meninggalkan jejak di cerita ini. Untuk yang mau memberikan saran dan kritik sangat dipersilakan. Untuk penulisan yang masih berantaakan mohon dimaafkan yahhh Yui masih belajar kok untuk bisa menulis lebih baik lagi.

.

.

Thanks for everyone who has come, read, and leave coment.

kritik dan saran selalu diterima

 **Lovely Peace Kang Hye Hoon/Yui/Byun14**


	5. Chapter 5

Senang bisa berbagi dengan kalian yang sudah menantikan kelnjutan cerita ini. Terima kasih untuk Kritik dan Sarannya itu benar-benar membantu. Semoga kedepannya banyak yg semkin sayang sama Hongwon dan Mark. Ahh iya maaf kalau semisal judul dari setiap chapter rada ngga yambung atau memang nggak nyambung sama sekali sama cerita hehehe

Maaf kalau terlalu OOc dan juga buat typo yang ada dimaana-mana. Semua Chara dalam cerita ini bukan milik saya, mereka milik keluarga, agensi, dan Tuhan.

If You Don't Like Just Go Away. I Dedicated this for the reader especially you all HongMark Lovers

The Chara not mine but they belong to themselves, parents, agent, and God. This Stories Belong to me **Byun14/Yui**

.

.

 **Yui**

.

 **Present**

 **.**

 **.**

I'm Sorry

 **.**

 **.**

HongMark / YoungMark

Yang Hongwon / Lee Minhyung

YoungB / Mark Lee

 **BB**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _Kau kini seolah menjadi pusat dari segala duniaku. Dirimu seolah menginvasi seluruh pusat kehidupanku. Membuatku menjadi satelit dan dirimu adalah planet yang kuitari. Kau menarik diriku jatuh lebih dalam padamu hingga aku tenggelam dan bertemu dengan dunia baru yaitu cinta. Bakhan meski disana terukir luka kau tetap selalu di hatiku._

 _._

 _._

Mark berjalan dengan begitu ringan memasuki dormnya. Dia sudah mendapat ijin dari manajernya kalau akan pulang sedikit terlambat jadi dia tak begtiu khawatir. Lagipula sekarang masih pukul 23.14 belum lewat tengah malah, seperti yang sudah dia janjikan. Pintu dorm terbuka dan Mark cukup heran karena lampu utama dorm masih menyala. Setelah meletakkan sepatunya di rak Mark melangkah menuju ruang tengah dan menemukan dua hyungnya masih terjaga.

"Apa kau menikmati acara jalan-jalanmu?" tanya Taeyong sambil tersenyum membuat Mark membalas senyumannya dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Taeyong ikut merasakan energi bahagia yang Mark bagikan dari pancaran matanya.

"Cepatlah istirahat ini sudah larut" ucap Johnny menambahkan dan kemudian beranjak dari sofa

"Maaf membuat Tae hyung dan Johnny hyung menungguku pulang" ujar Mark merasa tak enak

"Bukan apa-apa, kami memang belum tidur dan habis berbicara tadi" ujar Taeyong memberikan pengertian pada Mark supaya adiknya itu tak merasa bersalah

"Apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Taeyong berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Mark pada Johnny yang menuju kamarnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun lagi

"Sudah, tadi sebelum berpisah kami semua makan bersama" jawab Mark mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Taeyong lagi

"Ya sudah segera bersihkan dirimu dan istirahat, besok kita berlatih seperti biasa" ujar Taeyong lalu mengusak lengan Mark

"Gomawo Taeyong hyung" ucap Mark lalu melesat ke kamarnya untuk mengambil pakaian ganti.

Mark merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang seraya menatap langit-langit kamarnya bersama Yuta dan Jaehyun. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan pipinya memanas dan dia menarik seluruh selimutnya menutupi tubuhnya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya saat bayangan apa yang terjadi di bianglala berputar di otaknya. Perlahan tangannya menyentuh bibirnya sendiri dan dia kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. Mark merasakan ponselnya bergetar dan dia meraihnya lalu membuka _notification_ yang terpampang di layar ponselnya. Senyum Mark terkembang melihat nama Hongwon tertera disana. Mulut Mark terbuka lebar setelah membuka pesan gambar yang dikirimkan Hongwon padanya.

"Dasar byuntae!" geram Mark dengan suara rendah supaya tidak mengganggu kedua hyungnya yang sudah tidur

' _DASAR HYUNG BYUNTAEEE! CEPAT TIDUR INI SUDAH LARUT'_

Tulis Mark dengan berapi-api karena ulah Hongwon. Dia yakin sekarang ini Hongwon pasti tertawa terbahak di kamarnya. Dia meletakkan ponselnya dan kembali diam lalu kembali menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Dia menghela napas beberapa kali untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya yang entah kenapa berpacu tak karuan.

' _Aku tak melakukan apapun kenapa kau menyebutku byuntae?'_

"Mengirimiku foto seperti itu disebut bukan byuntae yang benar saja" gerutu Mark setelah membaca pesan balasan dari Hongwon

"Mark cepat tidur ini sudah malam" ucap Jaehyun masih dengan memejamkan matanya

"Iya hyung" balas Mark dengan pelan lalu memunggungi kedua hyungnya

' _Terserah cepat tidur ini sudah larut, dan jangan lupa keringkan rambut hyung dengan benar supaya tidak terkena flu'_ balas Mark berharap Hongwon tak lagi membalas pesannya

' _Kau benar-benar perhatian, membuatku sudah rindu padamu saja'_

"Dasar tukang gombal" dengus Mark segera membalas pesan Hongwon supaya dirinya bisa cepat tidur

' _Aku tidak sedang menggombal'_

' _Terserah, nice dream'_ balas Mark jengah karena merasa lelah dan tak mau lagi mengganggu hyungnya

' _Nice dream too muach'_ Mark menatap horror balasan yang dikirimkan oleh Hongwon apalagi ditambah dengan emoticon cium. Dia hanya membacanya lalu meletakkan ponselnya dan segera istirahat

* * *

Senyum Hongwon terus terkembang selama perjalanannya menuju rumah. Dia tahu mungkin dia memang sebal dengan Hamin yang begitu terang-terangan menggoda Mark di hadapannya. Tapi dia yakin dan percaya pada Mark, karena matanya selalu mengatakan semuanya. Dia merasa hatinya benar-benar dijaga oleh Mark meski sejak awal, mereka begitu sulit bertemu. Meski mereka hanya bisa saling berkomunikasi di saat keduanya senggang. Hongwon percaya Mark menjaga hatinya dengan baik dan Hongwon pun sama. Dia membuat janji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tak menyia-nyiakan seseorang seperti Mark.

Hongwon memilih pulang ke rumah orang tuanya kali ini. Dia ingin memperbaiki semuanya. Dia memang pernah kabur dan pergi dari rumah, tapi itu adalah tindakan terbodoh yang pernah dia lakukan. Keluarga adalah tempat pertama semua orang kembali dan disinilah dia sekarang. Hongwon sudah memberi kabar kepada kedua orang tuanya kalau dirinya akan pulang sehingga kini sang appa duduk manis menunggunya sambil menonton televisi.

"Apa akhir pekan berjalan menyenangkan?" tanya tuan Yang saat Hongwon datang dan memasuki ruang tengah

"Tentu saja, eomma sudah tidur?" jawab dan tanya Hongwon pada sang appa

"Yah aku memkasanya tidur tadi" balas tuan Yang menatap putranya

"Jadi apa keluar dengan Mark?" tanya tuan Yang kemudian

"Kami keluar dengan yang lain juga" jawab Hongwon merasa sedikit kaku kalau diajak mengobrol tentang Mark

"Apa kau membawa Mark menemui dickids crew?" tanya tuan Yang lagi

"Dia sudah bertemu dengan Luda hyung dan Bully sejak acara HSR sementara yang lain belum pernah" jawab Hongwon sekenanya

"Jaga dia baik-baik, dan cepat mandi lalu istirahat" ujar tuan Yang member nasihat dan mematikan televisinya

"Aku boleh kembali menginap di basecamp untuk akhir pekan?" tanya Hongwon menanti jawaban

"Selama kau bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri appa tak pernah keberatan bukan" jawab tuan Yang membuat senyum Hongwon terkembang

"Gomawo" ucap Hongwon lalu segera melesat ke kamar setelah mencuri sedikit kecupan di pipi sang appa

.

Hongwon meraih ponselnya setelah selesai dengan acara mandi malamnya. Dia kini masih mengenakan bathrobe dengan rambut yang masih basah. Dia tersenyum jahil dan mengambil foto selfie. Setelah selesai dia mengirimkannya pada Mark. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Mark membalas pesannya. Hongwon yakin anak itu pasti baru saja menaiki ranjang dan bersiap tidur.

' _DASAR HYUNG BYUNTAEEE! CEPAT TIDUR INI SUDAH LARUT'_ Hongwon tertawa membaca pesan Mark yang semuanya menggunakan huruf kapital. Dia berani bersumpah kalau kekasihnya itu pasti sedang menggerutu sebal dengan wajah yang memerah. Hongwon kembali mengetikkan balasan untuk Mark

' _Aku tak melakukan apapun kenapa kau menyebutku byuntae?'_

Hongwon meraih handuk untuk mengeringkan rambutnya seraya menunggu balasan dari Mark

' _Terserah cepat tidur ini sudah larut, dan jangan lupa keringkan rambut hyung dengan benar supaya tidak terkena flu'_ senyum Hongwon terkembang membaca balasan pesan dari Mark. Hatinya benar-benar menghangat membaca pesan itu meski dia tahu Mark membalasnya masih dengan menggerutu

' _Kau benar-benar perhatian, membuatku sudah rindu padamu saja'_ balas Hongwon berusaha menggoda Mark

' _Dasar tukang gombal'_ Hongwon yakin Mark mendengus saat mengirimkan balasannya

' _Aku tidak sedang menggombal'_ balas Hongwon lagi

' _Terserah, nice dream'_ senyum Hongwon terkembang dia dan segera kembali membalas pesan Mark

' _Nice dream too muach'_ Hongwon meletakkan ponselnya setelah melihat kalau Mark hanya membaca pesannya dan tidak akan membalas pesannya.

"Aku tak tahu kenapa aku merasa khawatir, hanya saja rasa itu hinggap begitu tiba-tiba padaku dan semoga memang tak ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi" gumam Hongwon saat menatap gelapnya langit malam ini. Dia menuju ranjangnya dan meraih ponselnya menatap wajah Mark yang menjadi homescreen ponselnya.

"Bahkah jika memang hal buruk terjadi aku berharap cintamu tak pernah berubah padaku" ujar Hongwon dan kemudian dia memilih segera tidur

* * *

Hari-hari Mark masih berjalan seperti biasanya. Dia sekolah, berlatih, menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan membernya dan terus berulang. Namun, jika sebelumnya dia masih akan terlihat begitu bersinar kini sinar itu terlihat lebih redup. Dia juga sudah mulai tak sesering sebelumnya menggunakan ponselnya. Mark memang terlihat baik-baik saja seperti sebelumnya hanya saja semua terlihat semakin berbeda setelah diperhatikan lebih dalam.

Sudah lewat hampir dua minggu setelah Mark menghabiskan waktu libur terbatasnya bersama beberapa member HSR. Hal itu juga berarti waktu yang sama setelah dia bisa bertemu dengan Hongwon. Jujur Mark memang merindukannya, sangat malah. Namun, sisi lain dari hatinya begitu melarang dirinya sering-sering menghubungi Hongwon. Seperti saat ini Mark hanya diam menatap sendu pada ponselnya yang sedang menyala karena ada panggilan dari Hongwon.

.

"maafkan aku hyung" lirih Mark dan membiarkan panggilan Hongwon begitu saja

.

Mark bergabung dengan member NCT lain yang sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah. Latihan hari ini selesai lebih cepat sehingga mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu untuk berkumpul bersama. Mark berusaha terlihat biasa saja dan ikut bercanda dengan yang lain seperti biasanya. Meski kalau boleh jujur dia merasa berat dan ingin meraih ponselnya yang dia tinggal di kamar.

.

"Kau baik saja?" tanya Doyoung yang kini duduk di sebelahnya

"Apa maksud hyung bertanya begitu, tentu saja aku baik saja" balas Mark seraya menunjukkan senyumannya

"Jangan terlalu murung mengerti" ujar Doyoung memberi nasihat dan Mark hanya tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban

.

Hari semakin larut dan Mark masih terjaga di ruang tengah. Johnny dan Jaehyun baru saja pulang dari acara radio mereka lalu menyapa Mark bersama Taeyong dan Yuta juga Taeil yang masih terjaga. Jaehyun mendudukan diri di sebelah Mark dan mengganggunya yang sedang fokus menonton televisi.

.

"Apa kau tak memegang ponselmu?" tanya Jaehyun pada Mark

"Ponselku ada di kamar, kenapa?" balas Mark menatap bingung pada Jaehyun

"Sepertinya aku melihat tem—"

"Jaehyun-ah!" seru Johnny menyela kalimat Jaehyun yang belum selesai membuat Mark menatapnya bingung. Taeyong melirik pada Jaehyun yang akhirnya meninggalkan Mark masih kebingungan. Pandangan Taeyong teralihkan pada Johnny yang membawa Jaehyun menuju kamarnya.

"Mark mau kemana?" tanya Yuta membuat Taeyong menatap Mrak

"Ke kamar sebentar Yuta hyung" jawab Mark dan segera bergegas ke kamar

.

Mata Mark melebar saat menemukan begitu banyak pesan dan panggilan tak terjawab dari Hongwon. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan satu persatu membuka pesan Hongwon yang pada dasarnya mencari dirinya. Mark mendial nomor Hongwon berharap anak itu masih belum jauh dari gedung dormnya karena panggilan terakhirnya sudah lewat 24 menit lalu.

"Mark!" Mark tersenyum lega saat Hongwon menangkat panggilannya.

"Maaf, aku baru bisa menghubungi hyung" ucap Mark setenang mungkin supaya suaranya terdengar normal

"Tak apa, kau baik saja kan?" tanya Hongwon dengan nada khawatir membuat hati Mark terasa sakit

"Iya aku baik saja, bagaimana dengan hyung?" balas Mark

"Aku baik, tapi aku rindu padamu" lirih Hongwon dan Mark hanya bisa berusaha menahan air matanya yang ingin keluar

"Aku juga" balas Mark bersusah payah menyembunyikan suara seraknya

"Aku masih di dekat gedung dorm bisa kita bertemu sebentar" Mark menggigit bibirnya lebih keras. Dia tak tahu harus memberi jawaban seperti apa pada Hongwon.

"Mark" tubuh Mark terkesiap dan dia segera berbalik sebagai reflek menyembunyikan ponselnya

"Aku akan menemuinya sebentar saja hyung" ucap Mark dengan nada memohon pada hyungnya yang kini mengepalkan tangan berusaha menahan emosinya

"Tidak lebih dari 60 menit" jawaban dingin itu membuat Mark tersenyum

"Aku berjanji" ucap Mark dan segera berlari melesat keluar kamarnya begitu saja

"Hyung kau tak seharusnya melakukan ini padanya" ujar Taeyong yang bersandar di dinding depan kamar Mark bersama Jaehyun dan Yuta

"Ini demi kebaikannya, juga kita semua" balas Johnny dengan angkuhnya

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Taeyong-ah" sela Johnny sebelum Taeyong menyelesaikan kalimatnya

"Tapi itu menyakitinya Johnny hyung" sambung Yuta menatap tak percaya pada Johnny yang menggertakkan rahangnya

.

Mark segera berlari keluar dari loby dan mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah. Dia menyusuri trotoar di depan gedung dan saat sadar dirinya memegang ponsel Mark segera kembali mendial nomor Hongwon.

"Aku di belakangmu" ucap Hongwon bahkan sebelum Mark mengatakan kalimatnya. Tubuh Mark terdiam tak berani berbalik karena air matanya kini sudah membasahi pipinya. Dia merasakan seseorang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Tubuh Mark semakin bergetar karena dia tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan tangisnya. Perlahan Hongwon melepas pelukkannya dan membalik tubuh Mark untuk mengahadapnya. Hongwon menatap sedih Mark yang menundukkan kepalanya sambil menggumamkan kata maaf.

.

"Sshhh kau tak perlu minta maaf" ujar Hongwon menarik dagu Mark dan mengusap air matanya

"Kita hanya memiliki waktu 60 menit bukan?" tanya Hongwon dengan nada kecut dan Mark melihat rasa kecewa itu

Grep

.

Mark tak bisa membayangkan lebih jauh dari ini. Dia tak menyangka kalau semua akan menjadi seberat ini. Dia menyangi dan mencintai Hongwon tapi kenapa semua menjadi begitu sulit. Mark merasakan Hongwon perlahan melepas pelukkannya.

"Ayo jangan mengumbar kemesraan disini" ujar Hongwon dengan senyumnya sementara Mark masih berusaha menghentikan tangisnya

"Maaf" ucap Mark saat mereka kini duduk di taman dekat dorm Mark. Mereka tidak memiliki banyak waktu jadi mereka tak bisa pergi jauh.

"Kenapa kau terus minta maaf?" tanya Hongwon merasa hatinya perlahan semakin sakit

"Maaf karena aku sangat jarang membalas pesan hyung, maaf aku tak menganggkat panggilan hyung, maaf aku tak member kabar, maaf aku tak menanyakan kabar hyung, maaf karena aku mengabaikan hyung, ma—"

"Cukup!" sela Hongwon yang tak mau mendengar Mark meminta maaf lagi. dia tak bisa melihat Mark seperti sekarang dengan tatapan penuh penyesalannya

"Jangan meminta maaf, kalau memang sedang sibuk" lanjut Hongwon membuat Mark menatapnya dengan pipi yang masih basah dengan air mata

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian" sela Hongwon memotong sanggahan yang hendak Mark sampaikan. Hongwon bisa menebak pasti ada masalah yang terjadi karena Mark sedang dekat dengannya. Dia bisa melihat itu dari pandangan khawatir dan takut di mata Mark. Hongwon hanya tak mau dirinya jatuh dengan mengakui itu semua. Dia belum siap dengan kenyataan kalau dirinya tak bisa bersama Mark.

"Hyung" panggil Mark memecah keheningan yang sempat terjadi

"Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi" sergah Hongwon akhirnya. Dia tak sanggup melihat wajah sedih Mark. Masih segar diingatannya saat mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama dua pekan lalu. Sekarang melihat wajah sedih bahkan air mata Mark membuat hati Hongwon ikut sakit.

 _._

 _Hari itu Mark baru saja kembali dari sekolah dan dia tak menemukan member lain di dorm. Namun, kemudian dia mendengar suara gaduh dari arah depan. Mark bersembunyi dan mengintip siapa yang membuat gaduh tersebut._

" _Lepaskan aku Taeyong!" pinta seseorang yang pastinya lebih tua dari Taeyong dengan suara jengkel_

" _Hyung kita harus bicara baik-baik" balas Taeyong berusaha tetap tenang_

" _Apa yang harus kita bicarakan lagi? Aku sudah bilang aku tak menyukainya beberapa member lain juga sama" balas suara lain yang Mark ketahui suara Johnny_

" _Hyung tak bisa bersikap tak adil begitu" ucap Taeyong dengan nada penuh ketidakterimaan_

" _Bersikap tak adil? Ini demi kebaikan Mark dan juga grup jadi dimana sisi tidak adilnya?" tanya Johnny dengan nada tak terima_

" _Jangan menilai orang yang bahkan belum hyung kenal" jawab Taeyong masih dengan tenang_

" _Semua sudah jelas Taeyong, dia bahkan keluarganya juga mengakuinya bukan? Lalu apalagi?" balas Johnny merasa penilaiannya tak salah_

" _Tidak bisakah kalian berbicara lebih baik lagi?" sela Yuta yang menatap jengah keduanya_

" _Jangan ikut membelanya Yuta" sengit Johnny menatap tak suka pada Yuta_

" _Aku tak membela siapa-siapa" balas Yuta dengan santainya mendudukkan diri di sofa_

" _Hanya saja bicarakan dengan baik-baik lalu sampaikan pada Mark dengan baik" lanjutnya kemudian membuat Johnny hanya bisa mendengus sebal_

" _Apa yang akan dibicarakan denganku?" tanya Mark akhirnya keluar dari sembunyinya dan menghampiri ketiga hyungnya. Dia menatap Johnny yang mendengus dan mengalihkan pandangnnya ke arah lain. Sementara Taeyong hanya bisa menghela napas besar_

" _Ayo duduk kita bicarakan baik-baik" ajak Yuta menarik Mark duduk di sebelahnya_

" _Kemana member yang lain?" tanya Mark mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekitar_

" _Mereka sedang diluar"jawab Taeyong dengan tenang_

" _Mark" panggil Yuta dengan lembut seraya meraih tangan Mark dan menggenggamnya_

" _Boleh hyung bertanya beberapa hal padamu?" lanjut Yuta kemudian_

" _Siapa orang yang kau temui tempo hari saat keluar bersama kami?" tanya Yuta dan Mark hanya diam karena pikirannya berkecamuk untuk menjawab jujur atau tidak_

" _Dia teman" jawab Mark lirih_

" _Apa dia orang yang sama dengan orang yang menjemputmu saat kita mendapat libur kemarin?" tanya Yuta lagi dengan lembut_

" _Kau terlalu bertele-tele Yuta" cibir Johnny_

" _Jauhi Yang Hongwon itu jauh lebih baik" ucap Johnny bak perintah dari atasan pada prajuritnya_

" _Hyung!" seru Taeyong tak terima_

" _Kau sudah tahu riwayat kehidupannya, lebih baik tidak usah menjalin hubungan dekat dengannya apalagi sampai menjalin hubungan asmara"lanjut Johnny mengabaikan protes yang dilayangkan Taeyong. Dia bisa menerima dan mentoleransi hubungan sesama, tapi untuk Mark yang sudah dia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri. Dia tak mau Mark menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang memiliki riwayat hidup buruk seperti Hongwon. Dia tak bisa melihat adiknya menjalin hubungan dengan orang seperti itu._

 _Mark diam menatap kosong pada lantai. Pikirannya dipenuhi tentang pecakapannya dengan Hongwon saat mereka dalam perjalanan pulang menuju dorm setelah mereka pergi jalan-jalan. Dia tak sanggup membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Hongwon kalau tahu akan hal ini. Namun, Mark juga tak bisa melihat hyungnya yang sudah dia anggap seperti keluarga sendiri kecewa padanya._

" _Kami hanya berteman hyung"balas Mark dengan suara bergetar_

" _Kau pikir semua perilakumu belakangan menunjukkan kalau kau hanya sekedar berteman dengannya?" tanya Johnny dengan nada mengejek Mark yang begitu bodoh dalam berbohong_

" _Hyung jangan begitu!" sahut Yuta tak terima dengan cara Johnny untuk berbicara_

" _Jangan terus membelanya" dengus Johnny menatap sengit Yuta_

" _Bicarakan semua dengan baik hyung" ucap Taeyong berusaha untuk tetap tenang_

" _Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Mark akhirnya_

" _Jauhi dia kalau bisa jangan lagi menjalin hubungan dengannya" jawab Johnny dengan begitu lancar dan tanpa beban_

 _Mark diam, setelah mendengar kalimat dari Johnny dia seolah tak bisa mendengar apapun lagi. Dia bahkan seperti mendengar suara benda pecah di otaknya. Dia tak bisa membayangkan jika Hongwon mendengar ini semua. Dia tak bisa membayangkan betapa hancurnya hati Hongwon. Dia bahkan tak sempat membayangkan bagaiamana kondisi hatinya sendiri yang ada di otaknya hanya Hongwon saat ini._

" _Hyung, kau tak bisa melakukan hal seperti itu pada mereka" ucap Taeyong masih berusaha untuk membantu Mark dan mengubah pendirian Johnny yang menurutnya terlalu egois_

" _Dia hanya seorang brandal, lagipula meraka masih terlalu muda untuk mengerti cinta aku yakin itu hanya cinta sesaat dan akan hilang selama mereka tak saling berhubungan" ujar Johnny menghiraukan lagi bagaimana terlukanya hati Mark_

" _Jangan seenaknya memberikan kesimpulan tentang orang yang belum kau kenal baik hyung" terang Yuta_

" _Baiklah aku akan menjauhinya" putus Mark kemudian_

" _Mark!"_

" _Mungkin Johnny hyung benar, ini hanya cinta sesaat atau cinta monyet" ujar Mark dengan memandang sendu udara kosong. Dia sudah memabayangkan bagaimana kehidupanya jika dia melepaskan Hongwon atau bagaimana terlukanya Hongwon atas keputusannya ini._

.

"Jadi kau meragukan cintaku?" tanya Hongwon menatap tak percaya pada Mark yang hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya

"Maafkan aku hyung" Mark tak bisa memberikan jawaban lain selain kata maaf. Dia sadar dirinya sudah melukai hati Hongwon

"Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir kalau cinta yang aku berikan padamu hanya sebuah cinta monyet?" tanya Hongwon lagi dan Mark tak sanggup mengucapkan sepatah kata lagi karena dia berusaha keras menahan suara tangisnya

"Jadi apa kau ingin mengakhiri semuanya?" Mark dengan cepat mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Hongwon yang terlihat begitu kecewa dan terluka. Otaknya ingin berteriak tidak tapi mulutnya tetap diam terkunci dengan rapat.

"Ternyata aku salah, karena nyatanya kau juga sama saja dengan yang lain" Mark tak bisa mengatakan apapun untuk memberikan pembelaan. Dia tahu kalau dirinya salah sudah menyakiti Hongwon dan baginya cacian ini memang pantas diterimanya.

"Karena kau hanya diam selamat tinggal Mark" putus Hongwon akhirnya membuat Mark merasakan hatinya mulai di cengkram kuat. Hati Mark berkecamuk ingn menahan Hongwon tapi tubuhnya tak bergerak sama sekali.

"Kau tahu cintaku akan selalu bersamamu meski kita sudah berpisah" ucap Mark dengan suara seraknya. Hongwon berusaha mengabaikannya dan terus berjalan meninggalkan Mark yang menatap nanar punggungnya.

"Aku mencintaimu sungguh" lirih Mark dan segera berbalik karena batas waktu yang diberikan Johnny sudah hampir habis. Tanpa diketahuinya Hongwon menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatapnya yang berjalan menjauh. Dia sejujurnya ingin bisa merengkuh tubuh Mark dan menenangkannya juga meyakinkannya kalau mereka bisa melewati semua ini. Namun, dia tak memiliki keberanian itu.

"Maaf jika akhirnya cintaku padamu yang akhirnya malah melukaimu" ujar Hongwon pada angin malam yang menerpanya. Dia tak memiliki pilihan lain selain ini semua. Mempertahankan Mark hanya akan memberikan luka padanya semakin dalam. Hongwon tahu sejak awal risiko ini sudah menantinya jika hubungannya dengan Mark terbongkar. Dia sengaja mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Mark supaya kehidupan Mark tidak dicerca orang karena menjalin hubungan dengannya yang memiliki masa lalu buruk.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, sungguh" lirih Hongwon sebelum meninggalkan kawasan dorm Mark. Dia pasti tidak akan pulang hari ini. Dia tak mau terlihat kacau di hadapan kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

.

.

Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah meninggalkan jejak dan menantikan cerita ini. Terima kasih juga untuk kritik dan sarannya. Untuk yang meminta konflik semoga pembukaan konflik ini bisa membuat kalian menikmati kelanjutan cerita ini. Berhubung semakin langka momen Hongwon dan Mark makanya aku berharap ini bisa menjadi obat buat kalian yang menyukai dua anak menggemaskan ini. Hongwon bakal ikut SMTM6 itu luar biasa, disana dia bakal ketemu sama Tiger JK, dan juga ketemu sama Zico dan Dean duhh senangnya. Maaf yah kalau reviewnya nggak dibalas satu-satu. Pokoknya terima kasih sudah mendukung cerita ini. Dan jujur aku nggak nyangka bakal buat cerita ini berchapter lebih dari 3. Peluk dan Cium untuk kalian semua. Btw kalau nggak salah ada yang minta 'naena' yahhh? Maaf ya kalau permintaan itu mungkin tidak akan terkabul karena nggak semua dari mereka sudah legal dan saya nggak mau menodai Mark meski di beberapa kesempatan Hongwon menatap Mark dengan pandangan yang sedikit 'sesuatu' :D :D :D

.

.

Big Thanks to: Yeseul Nam, Na Iqbaal, wakaTaeYu, Beside of You , Lee9900, junglaksita, leenatasha, NOREN UHUY, Tabifangirl, BlueBerry Jung, Min Milly, nacoco, xoxojung00, anisamanoban, nrlyukkeuri96 , BunnyDy , kiyo , Zxxd11 , wakaTaeYu , Mastaxxx , ryynn , KH , chittaphon27 , babu keluarga lee , wafertango , swagchicken ,

.

.

Maaf untuk penulisan yang masih amburadul. Cerita yang sudah mainstream. juga untuk typo yang beterbaran dimana-mana. Terimaksih untuk yang sudah mampir dan meninggalkan jejak di cerita ini. Untuk yang mau memberikan saran dan kritik sangat dipersilakan. Untuk penulisan yang masih berantaakan mohon dimaafkan yahhh Yui masih belajar kok untuk bisa menulis lebih baik lagi.

.

.

Thanks for everyone who has come, read, and leave coment.

kritik dan saran selalu diterima

 **Lovely Peace Kang Hye Hoon/Yui/Byun14**


	6. Chapter 6

Lagi nggak pengen basa basi di awal hehehe. Terima kasih buat semua dan selamat menikmati.

Maaf kalau terlalu OOc dan juga buat typo yang ada dimaana-mana. Semua Chara dalam cerita ini bukan milik saya, mereka milik keluarga, agensi, dan Tuhan.

If You Don't Like Just Go Away. I Dedicated this for the reader especially you all HongMark Lovers

The Chara not mine but they belong to themselves, parents, agent, and God. This Stories Belong to me **Byun14/Yui**

.

.

 **Yui**

.

 **Present**

 **.**

 **.**

Between Heaven and Hell

 **.**

 **.**

HongMark / YoungMark

Yang Hongwon / Lee Minhyung

YoungB / Mark Lee

 **BB**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _Tersenyum dalam kesedihanmu adalah hal menyakitkan yang tak pernah diharapkan banyak orang. Namun ini adalah hal yang harus dilakukan Mark. Belajar menjadi aktor terbaik dalam menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya. Berusaha mengubur dalam-dalam rasa rindunya. Hingga dia seolah merasakan hidup di antara surga dan neraka._

 _._

 _._

Malam itu Mark menumpahkan semua kesedihannya dalam tangis panjang. Hatinya terluka karena pilihan yang dia buat. Dia tak bisa menyalahkan orang lain karena hal itu. Dia hanya bisa melampiaskannya dengan menangisi dirinya sendiri. Dia sudah melukai hati orang yang disayangainya. Dia bahkan tak berusaha memperjuangkannya dan melepaskannya begitu saja. Mark tahu dirinya begitu menyedihkan, bahkan kedua hyung nya tak memasuki kamar mereka malam itu.

"Maafkan aku karena sudah menyakiti hatimu" ujar Mark di sela tangisnya yang dia redam dengan menggigit selimutnya sendiri. Dia tak pernah merasakan sakit sedalam ini sebelumnya.

"Kenapa ini begitu menyakitkan" rintihnya lalu menutup wajahnya dengan bantalnya berusaha keras meredam tangisnya. Hatinya sakit karena kepalanya terus memutar semua kenangannya bersama Hongwon. Dia seolah tengah disiksa dengan semua bayangan senyum Hongwon yang terkembang di benaknya.

"Maafkan aku" gumam Mark berkali-kali hingga akhirnya dia terlelap karena kelelahan menangis.

.

Taeyong menepuk bahu Yuta yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya bersama Mark dan Jaehyun. Dia mungkin sudah berdiri disana sejak Mark kembali dan langsung menuju kamar. Hatinya ikut sakit mendengar tangis Mark dari dalam. Dia tak bisa melihat adiknya menderita seperti itu.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Yuta masih tetap memunggungi Taeyong. Dia tak mau Taeyong melihat air matanya. Meski pada kenyataannya tanpa berbalikpun Taeyong tau dirinya tengah menangis.

"Percayalah semua ini akan ada jalan keluarnya, kita akan membantunya" balas Taeyong seraya menarik Yuta untuk mengikutinya ke ruang tengah dan istirahat disana.

* * *

Mark terbangun dari tidurnya saat seseorang mengguncang tubuhnya. Dia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan mendapati Yuta yang tersenyum padanya. Dia segera duduk menyandarkan dirinya di kepala ranjang. Matanya terasa bengkak dan dia tak bisa menyembunyikannya dari Yuta. Hal itu membuat Mark hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Dia masih diam begitu juga Yuta membuat matanya terasa berembun saat ingatannya kembali pada apa yang sudah terjadi kemarin malam.

"Merasa lebih baik?" tanya Yuta membuat Mark mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap hyungnya yang berasal dari Jepang itu. Mark tak bisa menahan air matanya untuk tak keluar lagi. Hatinya sakit melihat pancaran terluka dari tatapan Hongwon semalam. Mark menerima pelukan yang diberikan Yuta padanya dan dia melanjutkan tangisnya.

"Ini begitu sakit hyung" ucap Mark di sela tangisnya. Yuta yang mendengar ucapan Mark hanya bisa diam dan berusaha keras untuk tak ikut menangis bersamanya. Yang bisa Yuta lakukan hanya mengusak lembut punggung Mark karena dia juga tak bisa menjanjikan apapun pada Mark. Ini semua diluar kuasanya, tapi dia sudah berjanji akan membantu Mark semampu yang dia bisa.

"Hari ini istirahat saja di dorm, akan aku ijinkan pada manajer hyung nanti" ujar Yuta setelah melepas pelukkannya pada Mark yang masih berusaha menormalkan napasnya

"Tapi hyu—"

"Kau tak mungkin keluar dengan mata bengkak begitu" sela Yuta sebelum Mark mengeluarkan banyak sanggahan

"Baiklah" pasrah Mark akhirnya karena dia juga menyadari betapa buruk kondisinya saat ini

"Habiskan sarapanmu dan segera bersihkan diri lalu istirahat" Mark hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban dan setelahnya Yuta meninggalkannya sendirian di kamar.

Mark terdiam dan dia menarik kakinya lalu menumpukan kepalanya di lutut. Dia meraih ponselnya lalu membukanya. Senyum kecut tergambar di bibirnya saat tak menemukan satu pesanpun di ponselnya. Dia menatap lama sosok yang dijadikan lockscreen ponselnya.

"Bodohnya aku yang berharap pesan darimu setelah apa yang aku lakukan padamu semalam" gumam Mark kemudian terkekeh sendiri mentertawakan kebodohannya. Akhirnya seharian Mark sama sekali tak beranjak dari ranjangnya. Dia hanya merenungi apa yang sudah diperbuatnya semalam. Dia juga tak menyentuh sarapannya sama sekali.

.

* * *

.

Keadaan Hongwon mungkin sedikit lebih baik pagi ini. Dia bermalam di tempat dickids crew dan bercanda bersama teman-temannya. Dia menyembunyikan semua masalahnya dengan Mark begitu apik dari teman-temannya. Dia tak bisa mengumbar itu semua di hadapan para dickids crew apalagi Soorin. Leadernya itu terlihat lebih peduli pada Mark setelah mereka saling mengenal, kalau dia tahu terjadi masalah di antara mereka sudah pasti Hongwon lah yang akan menjadi tersangkanya.

"Kau tak sekolah?" satu pertanyaan dari Soorin membuyarkan lamunan pagi Hongwon. Dia tersenyum miring pada Soorin dan kembali menatap kerluar jendela kamar yang ditempatinya.

"Ingatlah Mark tak suka kalau kau mengabaikan sekolah!" sebuah seruan dari Soorin yang sedang menuju kamar mandi membuat Hongwon hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Dia mentertawakan dirinya sendiri karena lari meninggalkan Mark begitu saja semalam. Seharusnya dia mengajak Mark menghadapi semua bersama bukan malah lari seperti pengecut. Perhatian Hongwon teralihkan saat ponselnya berdering dan menunjukkan nama sang eomma.

"Pagi eomma"

"Iya aku akan sekolah, tenang saja"

"Yah aku juga sayang eomma" balas Hongwon lalu segera memutus teleponnya. Matanya melirik potret Mark yang menjadi homescreennya.

"Maafkan aku yang memilih melepaskanmu begitu saja" gumam Hongwon sebelum memilih bersiap-siap untuk pergi sekolah.

.

* * *

.

Sore menjelang dan Mark akhirnya memilih untuk beranjak dari ranjangnya. Dia membawa nampan yang di letakkan Yuta tadi pagi di nakas kamar keluar. Dia membuang sarapan dan susu yang sudah disiapkan hyungnya dan membersihkan peralatannya. Setelahnya Mark memilih membersihkan diri. Dia tak mau ada member yang melihatnya begitu kacau saat mereka pulang nanti. Menghabiskan waktu hampir satu jam di dalam kamar mandi Mark akhirnya keluar dan segera ke kamar. Mark menatap pantulannya yang terlihat menyedihkan di cermin. Matanya memang sudah tak sebengkak tadi pagi, tapi tetap saja terlihat sembab.

"Aku tahu ini menyakitkan, tapi jangan sekali-kali menangis dihadapan membermu!" ucap Mark pada bayangannya. Matanya sudah memerah lagi dan bibirnya mulai bergetar.

"Kau! Tak boleh menangis lagi!" ucap Mark dan mengabaikan air matanya yang lolos jatuh di pipinya.

.

Akhirnya Mark memilih untuk menikmati sore dengan menonton televisi. Meski akhirnya malah televisi yang menontonnya itu jauh lebih baik daripada menangis dan berbaring di ranjang. Namun tetap saja apa yang dilakukan Mark tidak jauh lebih baik di hadapan member lain. Hal ini karena Mark bahkan tak menyadari kalau manajernya dan para member NCT Dream yang tiba di dorm. Tubuh Mark tersentak saat merasakan seseorang menyentuh pundaknya.

"Hai hyung" sapa Mark menatap sang manajer dengan tersenyum yang hanya di balas helaan napas oleh sang manajer

"Merasa lebih baik? Yuta bilang kau sedang kurang enak badan" tanya sang manajer lalu menempelkan tangannya di kening Mark yang mendengus

"Yah sudah mendingan dari pada tadi" jawab Mark seraya menyingkirkan tangan sang manajer

"Mau ikut makan diluar?" tawar sang manajer berusaha ikut memperbaiki kondisi Mark

"Aku yakin Mark hyung belum makan siang kan?" sahut Chenle dengan bahasa korea yang masih berantakan membuat senyum Mark terkembang

"Baiklah aku akan ambil jaket sebentar" balas Mark segera melesat menuju kamarnya membuat sang manajer mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Chenle karena sudah membantunya

"Andai kita bisa membantu Markeu hyung" gumam Chenle menggunakan bahasa China membuatnya mendapat dengusan sebal dari Jisung

"Jangan bicara bahasa China, aku belum paham" balas Jisung membuat Chenle menatapnya

"Kita sama saja" ejek Chenle yang juga belum begitu fasih dengan bahasa korea

"Sudah jangan bertengkar" lerai Renjun lelah dengan Chenle dan Jisung yang begitu sering adu mulut meski akhirnya mereka akan berbaikan, sedang Jeno hanya diam saja dan memperhatikan bersama Haechan

"Aku sudah siap" ucap Mark yang sudah siap dengan semua penyamarannya. Dia mengenakan masker, topi dan juga kaca mata. Member Dream tersenyum dan mengikuti sang manajer untuk makan di luar.

.

Selama di perjalanan Mark hanya diam dan menatap keluar jendela mobil. Dia hanya menimpali perkataan member lain kalau dibutuhkan, selain itu dia hanya akan tersenyum atau diam. Mark mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jendela saat seseorang menarik lengannya. Dia melihat Chenle yang tengah mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Mark menatap bingung pada Chenle yang cemberut padanya

"Kau mengabaikanku!" ucap Chenle dengan nada merajuk membuat Haechan dan Jisung sama-sama mencibir dibelakang

"Maafkan hyung" balas Mark seraya mengusak belakang kepalanya merasa tak enak

"Memang apa sih yang hyung lihat di luar sana?" tanya Chenle lagi menatap Mark penuh tanya. Dia hanya ingin membantu Mark supaya tidak terlarut dalam kesedihannya

"Tak ada apa-apa hanya ada mobil" jawab Mark dengan polosnya membuat semua member yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mengelus dada mereka.

"Kalau begitu dengarkan aku!" balas Chenle dengan nada diktator anak-anak yang minta diperhatikan

"Apa?" tanya Mark kemudian menatap Chenle sambil tersenyum dan Chenle juga mengembangkan senyumnya

"Kita sampai!" seru sang manajer dari kursi penumpang di depan membuat semua member kecuali Mark dan Chenle ikut berseru

"Arghhhh menyebalkan!" seru Chenle karena terpaksa dia tak jadi mengobrol dengan Mark

"Kita lanjutkan nanti" bisik Mark pada Chenle yang masih saja mencebikkan bibirnya. Mark berusaha memasang senyum terbaiknya saat turun dari van supaya fans tak menemukan hal aneh atau mencurigakan dari dirinya.

.

Acara makan bersama oleh anggota dream berjalan dengan lancar sampai seseorang dengan tiba-tiba menyapa Mark. Baik member dream juga manajer mereka menatap bingung orang yang baru saja menyapa Mark. Mark sendiri menatap bingung dengan orang yang baru saja menyapanya. Manajer Mark hendak bertindak sampai seseorang menghampiri namja tadi. Kedua remaja itu terdiam saat manik mereka saling beradu tatap. Suasana menjadi terasa begitu kaku seolah semua tengah membeku dalam sekejap.

"Ohh Hongwon hyung" ujar Chenle menyapa dengan membungkuk sopan hingga akhirnya diikuti oleh seluruh member dream kecuali Mark yang masih diam. Hongwon sendiri hanya bisa membalas salam dari para member dream dengan kaku. Jujur saja dia ingin bisa memeluk Mark saat ini. Mata mereka bahkan tak bisa berbohong kalau keduanya masih menginginkan satu sama lain.

"Hai hyung" sapa Mark berusaha memberikan senyum terbaiknya meski usahanya gagal. Hongwon hanya membalasnya sekilas dan kemudian memilih pamit pergi. Dia tak bisa lebih lama menatap Mark. Dia tak akan sanggup melihat pancaran kesedihan itu lebih lama karena hatinya terasa sakit.

"Aku Bumby!" seru namja yang lebih awal menyapa Mark dengan senyum lebar seraya berjalan keluar karena Hongwon menariknya untuk segera pergi. Hongwon sendiri tak melirik ke arah Mark lagi karena dia dapat merasakan bagaimana mata Mark mengikutinya.

"Mark hyung" panggil Haechan menyadarkan Mark untuk berhenti menatap punggung Hongwon yang sudah menghilang.

.

Mark kembali melanjutkan makannya dalam diam. Hatinya terasa senang dan sakit secara bersamaan. Dia merasa senang karena setidaknya dia bertemu dengan Hongwon dan dia baik-baik saja. Hatinya terasa sakit karena kini keadaan di antara mereka terasa begitu berbeda. Apa yang baru saja terjadi membuat suasana menjadi canggung bahkan untuk member dream sendiri. Bahkan Chenle yang baru membuka mulutnya hendak bertanya pada Mark harus dihentikan oleh Jisung supaya tidak mengganggunya. Sang manajer hanya bisa menghela napas karena niatnya untuk membawa Mark keluar malah membuat kondisinya memburuk. Haechan, Renjun, dan Jeno sendiri juga tak berani membuka suara sama sekali karena mereka sedikit banyak bisa memahami apa yang terjadi pada Mark.

.

Member NCT dream memilih segera pulang setelah menghabiskan makanan mereka. Ini karena mereka tahu kondisi Mark tak memungkinkan untuk diajak keluar lagi. Selama perjalanan pulang sampai di dorm Mark hanya diam dan menyahuti saat ada yang mengajaknya bicara. Member lain tak begitu berani mengajaknya bicara karena memahami suasana hati Mark yang sedang kacau. Saat sampai di dorm beberapa member NCT lain sudah ada yang kembali dan menyapa mereka. Taeil yang menjadi paling tua menatap Mark yang hanya diam dan langsung menuju kamarnya. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang manajer yang hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Aku harap kalian bisa menyelesaikannya" ujar sang manajer seraya menepuk bahu Taeil

"Apa yang bisa aku lakukan?" desah Taeil menatap sang manajer dengan sendu dan lelah

"Bicarakan dengan semua member secara baik-baik" balas sang manajer

"Hyung~~" rengek Taeil karena dia juga tak tahu harus berbuat seperti apa

"Tanyalah sendiri kepada Mark, aku juga sedih melihatnya begitu" ucap sang manajer sebelum melenggang pergi meninggalkan dorm

.

Taeil melangkah gontai dan memilih mendekati member dream lain yang sedang berkumpul bersama di ruang tengah. Disana juga ada Winwin yang sedang menonton televisi. Taeil mendudukkan diri di sebelah Jisung dan Chenle yang sedang sibuk bermain game di ponsel masing-masing.

"Kalian berdua serius sekali" ucap Taeil berusaha menarik perhatian kedua adiknya

"Jangan ganggu kami hyung" balas Jisung masih fokus dengan ponselnya

"Dasar pelit, kalian tadi kemana saja dengan manajer hyung?" tanya Taeil lagi membuat member yang lain meliriknya lalu kembali fokus pada televisi. Bahkan Haechan yang terkenal berisisk saja sampai ikut jadi diam.

"Hanya pergi keluar makan" jawab Jisung sekenanya dari pada nanti hyung tertuanya ini mengomel karena tak diberi jawaban

"Hanya itu saja?" tanya Taeil lagi berusaha menggali informasi dari dua magnae di NCT ini.

"Iya dan tadi kami bertemu Hongwon hyung" jawab Chenle dengan polosnya tanpa sadar membuat member lain langsung bereaksi menatapnya atas jawaban yang diberikannya pada Taeil yang juga ikut menegang. Bahkan Jisung saja sampai kalah dalam permainannya sendiri karena tak menyangka kalau Chenle akan mengatakan mereka bertemu dengan Hongwon. Taeli melirik Haechan yang hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan lemah.

"Hanya tidak sengaja saja kok" imbuh Jeno merasa perlu memberikan klarifikasi karena suasana menjadi begitu tak nyaman. Chenle sendiri akhirnya menghentikan permainannya dan menatap Taeil. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada member lain yang ekspresinya lesu.

"Aku akan ke kamar Mark sebentar" ucap Taeil segera beranjak membuat Chenle kembali menatapnya

"Hyung,,," panggil Renjun membuat langkah kaki Taeli terhenti tanpa mengalihkan pandangnnya

"Jangan marah pada Mark hyung" ucap Renjun menatap penuh permohonan pada Taeil yang akhirnya menatapnya dalam diam.

.

Taeil tahu semua ini berat untuk Mark tapi ini juga untuk kebaikan mereka semua. Memang seperti memegang pedang bermata dua. Semua yang menentangnya bermaksud egois tapi, ini untuk menjaga Mark dari pergaulan dan juga menjauhkannya dari hal-hal buruk. Meski ini dilakukan juga untuk kebaikan grup kedepannya. Taeil memejamkan matanya sebelum mengetuk pintu kamar Mark. Dia tak tuli untuk tak mendengar tangis Mark semalam. Hatinya juga sakit tapi dia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau ini adalah keputusan yang terbaik untuk mereka semua.

"Apa yang hyung lakukan?" sebuah pertanyaan membuat Taeil cukup terkejut. Dia menatap Yuta yang sepertinya baru saja datang dan membuka pintu kamar membuatnya bimbang antara mengikutinya untuk masuk atau tidak.

"Hai Yuta hyung" sapa Mark sambil berusaha memberikan senyumnya

"Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Yuta dan Taeil yang memilih tetap di depan kamar YuJaeMark tak mendengarkan balasan apapun atas pertanyaan Yuta pada Mark.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja" setelah sepersekian detik berjalan akhirnya Mark memberikan jawaban. Namun, Taeil tahu dari nada lemah itu menandakan Mark sendiri merasakan harapannya begitu kecil dan menandakan semua tak sedang baik saja.

"Bertahanlah semua benar-benar akan semakin membaik" balas Yuta berusaha meyakinkan Mark untuk bisa bertahan sedikit lebih kuat

"Apalagi yang bisa aku pertahankan?" pertanyaan retoris yang dilontarkan Mark membuat hati Taeil seolah mendapat hantaman tak terduga. Dia merasakan semua napasnya secara tiba-tiba terhenti di tenggorokkanya. Dia tahu hati Mark hancur tapi, tak menyangka akan sehancur ini. Taeil akhirnya memilih pergi karena dia tak mau mendengar lebih jauh lagi. Dia tak sanggup mendengar lagi luka yang diderita Mark.

"Semua akan membaik percaya pada hyung" balas Yuta berusaha meyakinkan Mark bahwa memang masih akan ada jalan keluar terbaik dari semua masalah ini. Dia dan Taeyong sudah berjanji akan membantu Mark.

.

* * *

.

Hongwon terdiam sendirian di kamarnya. Dia memilih pulang ke rumah setelah keluar dengan Bumby. Dia tak yakin bisa menyembunyikan semuanya kalau dirinya kembali ke basecamp dickids. Apalagi dengan reaksinya tadi saat melihat Mark yang terlihat begitu kacau. Dia yakin Bumby akan membocorkan banyak hal disana hingga akhirnya dia akan di introgasi oleh Soorin. Bukan karena dia takut akan dimarahi oleh Soorin tapi, dia belum siap mengatakan semua yang sudah terjadi.

Sekarang Hongwon tengah membaringkan tubuhnya dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana bengkak di mata Mark yang menandakan kalau dia menangis semalaman. Dia juga bisa melihat bagaimana pandangan Mark padanya yang terlihat begitu menyakitkan. Hongwon menggeram rendah merasa begitu jahat. Dia tahu seharusnya dia juga terluka karena yang menentang hubungannya adalah dari pihak Mark. Tapi dia tak bisa marah pada Mark. Dia tahu berbagai kemungkinan alasan kenapa teman grup atau bahkan agensi Mark melarangnya menjalin hubungan dengannya. Apalagi mendengar nada ancaman yang didengarnya untuk Mark semalam saat mereka sedang bertelepon. Itulah sebab kenapa Hongwon berani mengambil pilihan untuk melepaskan Mark. Dia tak ingin Mark terjebak dalam masalah kalau menjalin hubugngan dengannya. Namun, melihat kondisi Mark seperti tadi hatinya ikut sakit.

"Aku tak pernah membayangkan rasa sakit seperti ini sebelumnya" gumam Hongwon menutup wajahnya dengan lengannya. Dia membiarkan air matanya keluar dan dia menangis dalam diam.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" lanjutnya merasa semua menjadi lebih sesak. Bayangan Mark yang menangis semalaman karena dia mengakhiri hubungan mereka melintas dibenak Hongwon. Akhirnya dia bangkit setelah menggeram rendah. Setelah diam dalam beberapa menit Hongwon meraih jaketnya dan segera keluar dari kamarnya.

* * *

"Ada apa kau meminta bertemu dengan mendadak seperti ini?" Hongwon diam tak memberi jawaban atas pertanyaan yang dilemparkan padanya. Dengusan sebal dan bosan mengalun dari bibir orang yang kini menatap jengah pada sungai han di hadapannya. Mereka sudah disana sejak 18 menit yang lalu dan Hongwon masih saja diam sedari tadi.

"Kalau kau tak mau cerita lebih baik aku kembali dan bekerja bodoh" ujar sarkastis dari sosok yang duduk di sebelah Hongwon saat ini

"Aku memang bodoh" balas Hongwon dengan menatap lurus ke depan tak melirik sedikitpun pada sosok yang menatapnya jengah

"Yah kau memang bodoh" balas sosok tersebut lagi dengan nada sebal dan Hongwon hanya tersenyum untuk mengejek pada dirinya sendiri

"Kau sedang ada masalah?" tanya sosok tersebut melirik Hongwon yang terlihat cukup menyedihkan

"Tunggu bukannya terakhir aku dengar dari anak-anak kau sedang dekat dengan Mark eoh?" orang tersebut kembali membuka suaranya setelah mengingat tentang pembicaraan para membar dickids crew tentang Hongwon dengan salah seorang member rookie group dengan tatapan tak percaya padanya

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" tanya Hongwon kemudian malah bicara tak nyambung dan mengabaikan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan temannya

"Mati saja sana" jawab sosok yang menemaninya merasa Hongwon bisa begitu menyebalkan mulai mengerti kalau Hongwon sedang ada masalah dengan Mark

"Noel-ahh" panggil Hongwon dengan nada lelah tanpa menatap namja bernama asli Jang Yongjun tersebut

"Kau mengajakku bertemu, mengabaikanku, tak menjawab pertanyaanku, berbicara ngelantur lalu apalagi?" cecar Yongjun mearasa sebal pada Hongwon

"Ternyata kau cerewet sekali" balas Hongwon membuat kepala Yongjun semakin mendidih saja

"Aku pulang!" pamit Yongjun kemudian

"Aku menyia-nyiakannya Yongjun-ah" balas Hongwon mengabaikan Yongjun yang sudah berdiri dari posisinya

"Astaga! Kau ini bicara tentang siapa?" keluh Yongjun karena Hongwon tak mengatakan siapa yang sedang dibicarakannya sedari tadi meski otaknya sudah mengira bahwa orang itu adalah Mark. Karena semua member dickids hanya menyebutnya saat menggoda Hongwon

"Mark" jawab Hongwon pelan

"Jadi yang dikatakan anak-anak benar?" tanya Yongjun menatap tak percaya pada Hongwon

"Aku sudah menyakitinya" lanjut Hongwon masih mengabaikan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Yongjun

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Yongjun akhirnya berusaha menahan emosinya karena Hongwon yang sedari tadi mengabaikan pertanyaannya

"Aku harap kau tak ceritakan apapun pada anak-anak" ucap Hongwon menatap Yongjun

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Yongjun heran

"Mereka akan membunhuku mungkin, atau yang lebih parah mereka akan melukai Mark dan grupnya" jawab Hongwon merasa tak yakin sendiri dengan jawabannya

"Mereka tak akan senekat itu, kau tahu sendiri" balas Yongjun memberi pengertian

"Aku melepaskannya" ujar Hongwon kemudian

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Sepertinya agensi dan grupnya tak menerimaku dengan baik" ujar Hongwon dengan lemah

"Karena scandalmu?" tebak Yongjun

"Sepertinya" gumam Hongwon

"Dan kau tak melakukan apa-apa?" tanya Yongjun lagi dengan nada tak percaya

"Apa yang bisa aku lakukan lagi selain melepasnya?" balas Hongwon yang terdengar begitu menyedihkan dan menggelikan di telinga Yongjun

"Kalau dia tak mau melepasmu?" Hongwon cukup tersentak mendengar pertanyaan kesekian kalinya dari Yongjun

"Dia akan melepaskanku apapun yang terjadi" jawab Hongwon kemudian meski dia tak begitu yakin dia mengatakan hal itu lebih untuk menguatkan dirinya sendiri

"Kau memang bodoh" balas Yongjun akhirnya jengah dan menghembuskan napas besar

"Memang" sahut Hongwon dengan cepat

"Kenapa kau tak berusaha mendekati grupnya dan menjalin hubungan yang baik, lagi pula ku kira scandalmu benar-benar tenggelam karena kemampuanmu membuktikan semua dan juga kau tak lari seperti aku" ujar Yongjun berusaha memberikan sedikit pencerahan pada Hongwon untuk setidaknya berusaha untuk berjuang dan bukannya menyerah

"Tapi nyatanya sekarang aku juga lari" ucap Hongwon sera menghela napas berat

"Jangan melakukan hal yang bodoh seperti yang aku lakukan" nasihat Yongjun

"Semua sudah terlambat" sergah Hongwon

"Kenapa kau menyerah begitu saja?" dengus Yongjun yang merasa kalau Hongwon benar-benar bodoh karena tak mau berjuang untuk hal yang baik dan bisa membuatnya bahagia

"Karena aku tahu dia akan melupakanku cepat atau lambat" ucap Hongwon mengeluarkan pendapatnya

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan pemikiran seperti itu" balas Yongjun menatap sangsi pada Hongwon

"Setidaknya itu adalah demi masa depannya maka, aku yakin dia akan melupakanku" ujar Hongwon lagi

"Kau bodoh, keras kepala, menyebalkan, dan aku menyesal mendengarkan ceritamu" cecar Yongjun sebal karena sikap Hongwon sekarang ini

"Aku doakan kau benar-benar menyesal setelah melepaskannya" lanjut Yongjun kemudian saking sebalnya

"Kau kejam sekali padaku" balas Hongwon yang hanya bisa tersenyum miris untuk dirinya sendiri

"Karena kau tak mau mempertahankan sesuatu yang baik untuk dirimu, untuk apa aku peduli padamu" ucap Yongjun dengan ketus

"Yongjun-ahh" panggil Hongwon

"Kalau kau memang mencintainya kau tak akan lari lalu melepaskannya melainkan akan mempertahankannya" ucap Yongjun lagi mengabaikan panggilan Hongwon

"Karena aku mencintainya makanya aku melepaskannya" balas Hongwon lagi yang membuat emosi Yongjun benar-benar diuji

"Terserah padamu, aku mau pulang saja" jawab Yongjun akhirnya karena tak mau lagi berdebat dengan Hongwon

"Boleh aku menginap di camp mu?" tanya Hongwon kemudian

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" seru Yongjun dengan kesal dan Hongwon hanya tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

.

Jang Yongjun atau Noel akhirnya mengijinkan Hongwon menginap di campnya. Mereka memang berteman karena sama-sama rapper bahkan sebelum HSR dimulai. Yongjun bukan member dickids crew tapi dia juga berteman baik dengan mereka. Hongwon lari padanya karena dia yakin Yongjun bisa menjaga ceritanya dari member dickids. Bukan dia tak percaya pada member dickids tapi, dia tak mau mereka bersedih karenanya. Apalagi membayangkan Soorin yang akan mengomel panjang padanya.

Hongwon diam menatap langit-langit kamar sejak tadi. Dia tak tahu kenapa matanya setia terjaga. Dia melirik Yongjun yang sudah terlelap dengan memeluk gulingnya. Dia tersenyum getir mengingat percakapanya dengan Yongjun tadi. Mungkin sebagian yang dikatakn Yongjun benar. Dia tak seharusnya melepaskan Mark begitu saja. Namun, dia kembali berpikir.

"Ini adalah keputusan terbaik untuk sekarang" ucap Hongwon berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri

"Kubilang kau akan menyesal" sahut Yongjun yang dikira Hongwon sudah terlelap

"Tidurlah saja sana" balas Hongwon sambil mendengus

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh, kau akan menyesali semua pilihanmu" Hongwon tak membalas lagi. Mungkin Yongjun benar dia akan menyesali semua pilihannya sekarang ini. Namun, dia berharap dirinya tetap memiliki kesempatan kedua. Meski kesempatan itu kecil dia yakin harapan itu masih ada. Satu lagi yang dia percaya, cinta Mark akan tetap ada untuknya sekecil apapun itu. Karena Hongwon sendiri akan menyimpan cintanya pada Mark sampai kapanpun.

.

.

.

.

Apa konfliknya terlalu jahat? Karena langsung buat Hongwon sama Mark pisah?

Tenang saja mereka nggak akan terpisahkan kok di akhir cerita meski mungkin mereka akan cukup lama terpisah hehehe

Apa Johnny terlalu antagonis?

Hehehe maafkeun soalnya entah kenapa yang masuk diotak hanya Johnny yang pantas menjadi antagonis

Terima kasih pake banget banget banget,,,,, untuk yang udah follow udah favorite dan nungguin keanjutan ceritanya. Maaf kalau lama updatenya. Semakin jarang momen mereka harus kerja ekstra buat nggak kehilagan mood dan ide cerita hehehe.

Ada yang nggak sabar nunggu drama baru Mnet? :DDD aku udah nggak sabar (read : SMTM6)

Untuk typo yang masih tersisa mohon maklum, soalnya nggak ada editor dan mungkin typo adalah manusiawi :DDD

.

.

.Big Thanks to: Yeseul Nam, Na Iqbaal, wakaTaeYu, Beside of You , Lee9900, junglaksita, leenatasha, NOREN UHUY, Tabifangirl, BlueBerry Jung, Min Milly, nacoco, xoxojung00, anisamanoban, nrlyukkeuri96 , BunnyDy , kiyo , Zxxd11 , wakaTaeYu , Mastaxxx , ryynn , KH , chittaphon27 , babu keluarga lee , wafertango , swagchicken , Park RinHyun-Uchiha, Miss xk , KUKI , Guest

.

.

Maaf untuk penulisan yang masih amburadul. Cerita yang sudah mainstream. juga untuk typo yang beterbaran dimana-mana. Terimaksih untuk yang sudah mampir dan meninggalkan jejak di cerita ini. Untuk yang mau memberikan saran dan kritik sangat dipersilakan. Untuk penulisan yang masih berantaakan mohon dimaafkan yahhh Yui masih belajar kok untuk bisa menulis lebih baik lagi.

.

.

Thanks for everyone who has come, read, and leave coment.

kritik dan saran selalu diterima

 **Lovely Peace Kang Hye Hoon/Yui/Byun14**


	7. Chapter 7

Okay maaf kalau terjadi banyak kekurangan dari chapter ini. Bukannya apa-apa update berasa dikejar maling karena virus wanna cry. Semoga tak mengecewakan selamat membaca.

Maaf kalau terlalu OOc dan juga buat typo yang ada dimaana-mana. Semua Chara dalam cerita ini bukan milik saya, mereka milik keluarga, agensi, dan Tuhan.

If You Don't Like Just Go Away. I Dedicated this for the reader especially you all HongMark Lovers

The Chara not mine but they belong to themselves, parents, agent, and God. This Stories Belong to me **Byun14/Yui**

.

.

 **Yui**

.

 **Present**

 **.**

 **.**

Hurt

 **.**

 **.**

HongMark / YoungMark

Yang Hongwon / Lee Minhyung

YoungB / Mark Lee

 **BB**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

.

 _Menyembuhkan hati yang sedang terluka bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk dilakukan. Meski senyum dibibir terkembang bukan berarti semua luka dalam hati kita sembuh seutuhnya. Bahkan mungkin saat tawa lebar itu terkembang juga bukan akhir dari kesedihan yang kita rasakan._

 _._

 _._

.

Semua terlihat semakin membaik dan berjalan dengan normal. Itu yang ada dihadapan semua orang. Namun, jangan coba telisik lebih jauh kalau kau masih tak mau melihat luka itu. Pemilik luka itu masih berusaha menyembunyikannya dengan begitu rapi, meski tak semua bisa dikelabuhi. Kondisi Hongwon sudah kembali seperti semula. Dia tetap bercanda dengan keluarganya. Dia bermain dengan member dickids. Dia menerima semua candaan yang dilontarkan semua orang mengenai kedekatannya dengan salah seorang member grup rookie dari salah satu agensi besar. Dia menyembunyikannya dengan rapi, sangat rapi bahkan sampai semua member dickids tak ada yang curiga. Namun, seorang temannya hanya bisa menatapnya miris karena dia tahu kebenaran apa yang sudah terjadi pada temannya itu.

.

"Jadi kapan kau akan membawanya bertemu dengan kami?" tanya Bryn menunjukkan senyum menggodanya

"Aku yakin kalau dia akan senang bisa bertemu dengan Swings hyung dan yang lainnya" sahut Byongho menyahuti

"Kalau dia sudah memiliki waktu lebih longgar aku akan mengajaknya" jawab Hongwon memulai kebohongannya dengan menyematkan sebuah kekehan. Mereka sedang berkumpul dengan para member dickids dan juga beberapa rapper muda underground lainnya.

"Jangan menjanjikan hal yang sulit bisa kau wujudkan" Hongwon hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar ocehan dari Yongjun yang duduk di sisi lain. Dia tahu maksud ucapan dari temannya itu.

"Kau benar Mark terlalu sibuk untuk bisa menghabiskan waktu jalan-jalan" sahut Hamin yang kini melirik Hongwon yang masih tersenyum. Jujur saja di dalam benaknya Hongwon ingin mengajak Mark bisa berkumpul dengan para rapper seperti sekarang. Meski anak itu polos kesukaannya pada hiphop benar-benar besar dan itu tergambar begitu jelas di matanya.

"Apa kau sedang melamunkan Mark sampai tersenyum sendiri begitu?" goda temannya yang lain membuat Hongwon hanya tersenyum mengejek.

"Tentu saja, apalagi yang bisa aku pikirkan selain dia" balas Hongwon seraya beranjak untuk pergi ke toilet

"Jangan melakukan tindak asusila di kamar mandi YoungB-ah" seru salah seorang temannya yang membuat gelak tawa dari yang lain ikut keluar

"Aku tak serendah itu" balas Hongwon yang semakin mebuat tawa teman-temannya semakin keras.

.

Kaki Hongwon berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan segera masuk setelah ada orang yang keluar. Dia mencuci wajahnya dan menatap bayangannya. Dia merasa menyedihkan karena menyembunyikan fakta menyakitkan dari semua teman-temannya. Dia merasa menjadi seorang pecundang dengan terus mengiyakan semua pertanyaan para teman-temannya. Dia memejamkan matanya dan menggertakkan giginya. Sudah lebih dari dua minggu setelah kejadian pertemuan mereka di restoran dan otaknya masih bisa mengulang kejadian itu dengan begitu jelas.

"Benar-benar menyedihkan" gumam Hongwon dan memukulkan tangannya di wastafel

"Dan aku sungguh merindukanmu" lirihnya kemudian mencengkram erat tangannya

Kondisi Mark semakin membaik. Dia sudah bisa bercanda dengan semua membernya. Dia tak lagi menjadi pendiam sejak beberapa hari terakhir. Dia sudah bisa tertawa dengan keras. Dia sudah terlihat seperti Mark yang sebelumnya. Semua terasa menjadi membaik dan semua member NCT merasa bersyukur akan hal itu. Namun, tak semua merasakan kebahagian tersebut saat melihat senyum Mark terkembang. Dia justru semakin khawatir dengan kondisi Mark.

"Yuta hyung jangan hanya melamun saja" ucap Renjun saat menemukan Yuta hanya diam menatap para member NCT lain yang sedang bercanda bersama. Dia yang biasanya terkenal paling berisik menjadi cukup tenang setelah kejadian yang menimpa Mark.

"Aku tak melamun kok"balas Yuta sambil memberukan senyumnya pada Renjun

"Lalu kenapa diam saja?" tanya Renjun lagi yang merasa aneh dengan diamnya sang hyung

"Tak apa haya memikirkan persiapan comeback kita nanti" jawab Yuta berusaha menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya

"Tak perlu terlalu dipikirkan, selama kita berlatih dengan keras dan bagus semua akan berjalan dengan lancar" ujar Renjun berusaha memberikan semangat pada Yuta

"Yah memang benar" balas Yuta dengan senyumnya. Matanya bertemu dengan milik Mark dan dia bisa melihat senyum itu. Senyuman yang hangat tapi terasa hampa saat melihatnya.

Sebaik mungkin Yuta membalas senyum itu dengan lebar, karena dia tak mau mengecewakan Mark.

* * *

Malam datang menjemput membuat sang surya menghilang dibalik gelap awan. Para bintang mulai bersolek menunjukkan keindahannya. Sang bulan hanya terlihat kurang dari separuh tapi tetap membuat malam menjadi cantik. Mark diam menatap langit malam sendirian. Dia menyelinap keluar dari jam malam yang sudah di buat manajer. Dia tak bisa pergi jauh jadi dia menjadikan atap gedung dormnya sebagai tempat pelarian. Mungkin sudah tiga kali Mark kemari untuk sekedar menenangkan hatinya.

"Sampai kapan aku bisa bertahan dengan semua ini?" lirih Mark yang menumpukan kepalanya di lututnya. Dia sudah berusaha menutupi semuanya dengan baik sampai saat ini. Namun jujur saja hatinya masih terasa sakit. Dia merindukan Hongwon, dia ingin bisa bertemu dengannya, dia ingin mendengar kabarnya, dia ingin tahu apa saja yang dia lakukan, dan banyak hal yang ingin dia tahu dari Hongwon.

"Aku merindukanmu" lirih Mark membiarkan air matanya jatuh. Dia bisa terlihat sudah membaik secara fisik di hadapan semua member dan fansnya. Tapi hatinya masih memiliki luka besar yang belum tersembuhkan. Dia takut kalau akhirnya benteng yang dibangunnya hancur.

* * *

Kondisi Hongwon sejujurnya tak jauh berbeda dengan Mark. Dia sendiri juga takut kalau saja benteng yang sudah dibangunnya sedemikian rupa akhirnya hancur. Kalau dia memiliki keberanian lebih mungkin dia sudah menemui Mark. Sayang dia hanya seorang pengecut yang berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja dihadapan semua orang dengan menyuguhkan kebohongan besar dalam hidupnya.

Hongwon cukup sering menghabiskan malam dengan berjalan-jalan di sungai han sendirian. Sejujurnya hatinya jauh lebih sakit saat datang ke sungai han, tapi hanya di tempat ini dia bisa sedikit mengurangi rasa rindunya pada Mark. Dia merasa seperti seorang idiot yang sedang bernostalgia mengulang masa lalu yang menyedihkan untuknya setiap datang kemari.

"Apa aku bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi?" gumam Hongwon pada angin malam yang menerpa tubuhnya. Hongwon diam menatap langit malam dan kemudian dia menuju lapangan basket. Mata Hongwon terpejam perlahan dan dia memulai acara untuk mengenang beberapa memorinya bersama Mark. Dia tersenyum membayangkan tawa Mark yang begitu menenangkan.

"Aku sangat rindu padamu" ucap Hongwon membiarkan air matanya jatuh membasahi pipinya. Akhirnya malam itu Hongwon habiskan dengan mengenang sedikit kenangan yang pernah dibuatnya bersama Mark seperti beberapa malam yang dilewatinya belakangan ini.

* * *

Pagi yang cukup berbeda terjadi di dorm NCT. Semua member kini tengah berkumpul bersama di ruang tengah karena mereka kedatangan seorang tamu yang tak pernah mereka duga kedatangannya. Beberapa member berbisik-bisik pelan sambil menatap sosok tegap yang mulai merasa risih karena terus diperhatikan. Sang lerader NCT 127 akhirnya berdeham keras membuat semua atensi beralih padanya.

"Semua member yang harus sekolah cepat bersiap untuk berangkat, sebelum kalian terlambat" ucap Taeyong dengan nada tegas dan membuat semua member yang masih harus sekolah segera bersiap

"Mark kau tetap tinggal" lanjut Taeyong yang sukses membuat Mark mendesah sebal lalu mengalihkan pandangannya

"Tapi?" protes Mark terhenti saat Yuta menatapnya penuh keyakinan

"96 dan 97 line juga segera berangkat ke tempat latihan" lanjut Taeyong kemudian

"Heii!" Jaehyun segera menarik Doyoung yang hendak protes pada keputusan Taeyong

Taeyong duduk di salah satu sofa tunggal di ruang tengah menatap tamu mereka yang mulai merasa gugup. Bagaimana tidak sekarang ada 5 orang yang sedang menatapnya. Terutama sang leader yang menatapnya dengan begitu tajam.

"Kami berangkat dulu!" seru Haechan berusaha membantu mencairkan suasana yang terasa begitu kaku

.

Mark menatap penuh tanya sosok yang duduk di sebelahnya ini karena tiba-tiba datang mencarinya di dorm pagi-pagi pula. Perhatian Mark teralihkan pada Johnny yang terlihat tersenyum melihat sosok di sebelahnya. Namun, dia berpikir lagi saat melihat tatapan tajam Taeyong tadi. Mark mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yuta yang juga menatap bingung sosok di sampingnya.

"Jadi Choi-shi maksud kedanganmu kemari apa sebenarnya?" tanya Taeyong dengan nada begitu tegas dan terkesan begitu dingin dan tajam

"Tae hyung" protes Mark yang mendengar nada tajam dari suara Taeyong. Dia tak enak temannya diperlakukan seperti ini

"Kau terlalu mengintimidasinya Taeyong-ah" sahut Johnny yang kini ikut berkumpul di ruang tengah dengan santainya

"Ini masih jam sekolah dan dia hendak menemui Mark, tentu saja aku pertu tahu tujuannya" balas Taeyong mengutarakan pendapatnya. Meski sejujurnya ada hal lain yang membuatnya bersikap seperti sekarang

"Maaf sebelumnya karena datang di waktu yang kurang tepat" sela Hamin berusaha terlihat setenang mungkin

"Dengarkan dia bicara dulu" sela Yuta pada Taeyong yang sudah hendak membuka suaranya lagi

"Akan diadakan acara kumpul bersama member HSR dan Mark diharapkan untuk bisa datang dan mengisi acara" terang Hamin seraya menyodorkan undangan yang sudah disiapkannya dan membuat dirinya harus kemari pagi-pagi dan menerima perlakukan seperti saat ini.

"Kenapa kau sendiri yang sampai repot-repot datang?" tanya Taeyong menaikkan sebelah alisnya pada Hamin

"Karena semua tahu tempat tinggalku di seoul cukup dekat dengan dorm kalian dan mereka memintaku menemui Mark sendiri" jelas Hamin sambil tersenyum

"Sudahlah Taeyong, Hamin tak memiliki niatan buruk jangan mengintimidasinya begitu" ujar Johnny dengan santainya dan juga tersenyum

"Lagi pula Chanyeol hyung juga mengetahuinya kan, kau tak perlu khawatir" lanjutnya kemudian yang malah membuat Taeyong dan Yuta menatap curiga padanya

"Jadi boleh aku berangkat sekolah?" sela Mark merasa suasana begitu tak nyaman apalagi aura yang menguar dari Taeyong dan juga Yuta setelah mendengar ucapan dari Johnny

"Baiklah kau lebih baik segera berangkat" ujar Taeyong akhirnya

"Aku juga akan pamit" sahut Hamin kemudian

"Kalau bisa antarkan Mark sekalian ya!" ujar Johnny dengan senyumnya yang masih terkembang. Hal itu menarik perhatian dari Yuta yang merasa tak suka. Taeyong sendiri hanya bisa diam dan menahan emosinya. Taeil yang disana hanya diam memperhatikan bagaimana ekspresi Mark saat melihat senyum Johnny pada Hamin.

"Aku akan antar sampai depan" ujar Yuta yang sudah bersiap

"Tak usah Yuta hyung aku pergi sekalian mengantar Hamin hyung keluar saja" tolak Mark dan Yuta hanya mengangguk sebagagi balasan

"Hati-hati" ucap Yuta kemudian

.

.

Mark menatap Hamin yang kini bernapas lega setelah keluar dari dorm NCT. Dia tak pernah menyangka kalau dirinya bisa merasa begitu diintimidasi hany akarena menemui temannya. Perhatian Hamin teralihkan saat merasa Mark menatapnya. Dia tahu ada banyak hal yang ingin ditayakan oleh Mark padanya saat ini dan itu terlihat jelas di matanya. Hamin tersenyum dan memberanikan diri menarik tangan Mark untuk mengikutinya. Ini memang ide terbodoh yang pernah dia terima dalam hidupnya.

"Maaf untuk sikap dari para memberku tadi" ucap Mark membuka pembicaraan karena merasa tak enak

"Tak apa, aku bisa menerimanya kok" balsa Hamin dengan senyumnya membuat Mark semakin tak enak saja

"Pantas saja kau begitu polos mereka menjagamu dengan baik" lanjut Hamin kemudian yang malah membuat Mark menghela napas. Ya memang semua member HSR selalu bilang Mark itu adalah magnae dari team Seoul Gaengseo dan itu benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Tapi—"

"Jangan meminta maaf lagi ok" sela Hamin sebelum Mark mengucapkan kalimatnya

"Baiklah, tapi bagaima—"

"Simpan pertanyaanmu nanti saja" sela Hamin lagi membuat Mark mendengus sebal tapi menurut karena Hamin menariknya untuk memasuki taksi

"Tapi ini begitu mendadak, dan untuk apa hyung sampai datang ke dorm" lanjut Mark setelah mereka duduk di kursi penumpang

"Ada banyak hal yang menjadi alasannya" balas Hamin

"Setidaknya beritahu kau salah satu alasan itu" pinta Mark merasa begitu penasaran

"Kepedulian" balas Hamin dengan rasa kurang meyakinkan, mungkin kalau dia berani dia akan melontarkan alasan lain

"Datanglah pada undangan hari itu, kami hanya bisa membantu sampai disana" ujar Hamin kemudian sambil tersenyum

"Apa yang sebenarnya hyung ketahui?" tanya Mark dengan lirih merasa Hamin menyimpan banyak hal yang tak diketahuinya

"Mungkin tak sebanyak orang yang memiliki ide gila ini, tapi aku berharap bisa sedikit membantu" jawab Hamin sekenanya. Dia sendiri kadang merasa aneh karena mau membantu orang yang memiliki ide aneh ini.

.

Grep

.

"Terima kasih Hamin hyung" ucap Mark lalu segera melepaskan pelukkannya pada Hamin yang hanya bisa mematung. Dia berusaha mengabaikan sejauh mana dan dari siapa Hamin mengetahui hubungannya dengan Hongwon. Dia hanya bisa memberikan ini sebgai ucapan terima kasih untuk sekarang. Namun, apa yang dilakukannya benar-benar tak pernah disangka oleh Hamin. Dia tak menyangka kalau Mark akan sampai memberikannya sebuah pelukkan. Dia yakin kalau Hongwon melihatnya hidupnya tak akan pernah selamat lagi.

"Mark!" panggil Hamin sesaat kemudian setelah sadar Mark sudah melangkah menuju sekolahnya

"Belajarlah dengan semangat" lanjut Hamin setelah diam beberapa saat dan Mark hanya melambaikan tangannya sebagai jawaban

.

"Bagaimana bisa Hongwon memilih melepaskan sosok sepertinya" gumam Hamin yang kini kembali masuk dalam taksi yang masih menunggunya. Jujur saja hati Hamin mulai merasa gamang melihat kondisi yang terjadi di antara Hongwon dan Mark. Karena kalau boleh jujur Mark juga menarik perhatiannya. Namun, meski dia tahu Mark juga mengaguminya dia bisa melihat tatapan yang berberda darinya untuk Hongwon.

Mark bersekolah seperti biasa yang dilakukannya. Dirinya memang seorang idol tapi, sebisa mungkin dia menghindari permasalahan. Dan dirinya bisa dikategorikan siswa yang diam karena dirinya bukan tipe orang yang mudah berteman. Dia cukup kaku untuk bisa memulai sebuah pertemanan. Karena hal tersebut maka, Mark tak perlu sulit untuk selalu membaur dengan temannya. Dirinya akan lebih senang menghabiskan waktu di ruang-ruang tertentu seperti perpustakaan, ruang music atau lapangan indoor.

.

Mark mengabaikan ponselnya yang bergetar tanda panggilan masuk. Matanya melirik nama Haechan yang tertera dan mengabaikannya begitu saja. Dirinya sedang ada di perpustakaan karena ingin lebih menenangkan diri. Dia juga memikirkan undangan yang disampaikan oleh Hamin tadi. Mark diam menatap kosong buku yang di ambilya acak dari rak tadi.

.

"Sedikit hal yang bisa kami bantu" gumam Mark mengingat percakapannya dengan Hamin tadi pagi. Pertemuannya dengan Hamin membuatnya berpikir kalau mungkin hubungannya dengan Hongwon masih bisa diperbaiki

"Bolehkan aku berharap akan hal itu" lanjut Mark sepenuhnya mengabaikan buku yang ada dihadapannya. Otaknya tengah menyusun berbagai alasan untuk bisa meminta ijin. Setidaknya jangan sampai seorang member NCT ada yang ikut. Dia ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan Hongwon dan membicarakan beberapa hal yang menurutnya masih harus dibicarakan. Atau paling tidak jika semua itu tak mungkin terjadi dia hanya ingin bisa melihat Hongwon dari dekat.

"Aku rindu padamu" lirih Mark lalu menumpukan kepanya di meja dan menutupinya dengan lengan. Meski dia sudah berusaha menahan diri untuk tak menangis dia tak bisa menahannya.

* * *

"Luda hyung aku bilang jangan emosi!" sergah Yongjun setelah menceritakan semua yang terjadi antara Hongwon dan Mark. Sejujurnya Yongjun merasa tak enak karena harus menceritakan masalah ini pada teman-temannya. Awalnya dia hanya membaginya pada Hamin untuk meminta pendapat, tapi karena mereka tak menemukan jalan keluar bersama akhirnya mereka memilih membantu Hongwon dan Mark bersama teman-teman yang sekiranya bisa diajak bekerja sama. Yongjun juga sudah menceritakan rencananya bersama Hamin pada keempat temannya yang kini tengah terdiam.

"tapi ini keterlaluan! Bagaimana bisa mereka melakukan itu pada mereka" ujar Luda setelah diam beberapa saat. Dia memang sempat memperhatikan perubahan pada Hongwon, tapi karena dia bilang semua baik-baik saja dan hubungannya dengan Mark juga sedang baik saja dia tak bertanya lebih. Dia juga masih berhubungan dengan Mark sewaktu-waktu dan mereka juga bercada serta masih membahas Hongwon jadi dia tak curiga sama sekali. Dia tak menyangka keduanya menyembunyikannya dengan begitu baik luka masing-masing.

"Scandal yang dialami Hongwon sudah terlanjur terungkap ke permukaan, aku kira itu yang menjadi salah satu alasannya" desah Byongho menyuarakan pendapatnya dan semua yang ada di sana hanya mengiyakan

"lupakan scandal dan segalanya, bukankah kita harus fokus supaya acara bisa dilaksanakan tanpa mengundang kecurigaan" lanjut Yonho kemudian.

"Yonho benar rencana ini harus berjalan dengan baik" ujar Jaemin mendukung pendapat Yonho yang mendapatkan dengusan dari Byongho

"Kau selalu mendukung kekasihmu eohh" cibir Byongho kemudian dan Jaemin menatap tajam padanya

"Byongho jangan memulai perdebatan" sela Luda yang tah kalau mereka tak dihentikan makan akan terjadi perang mulut berkelanjutan

"Aku hanya berpendapat" ucap Byongho yang tak mau sepenuhnya disalahkan

"Kau hanya cemburu, bukan berpendapat" balas Jemin tak mau kalah

"Kalian berdua jangan berdebat!" seru Luda merasa jengkel

"Hai semua" sapa Hamin yang baru saja datang

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Yonho yang merasa penasaran

"Aku kira harus ada yang menjemput Mark kalau mau rencana berhasil" jawab Hamin mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Jaemin

"Maksudmu?" tanya Luda bingung

"Hyungnya terlalu overprotective" jawab Hamin singkat seraya menghembuskan napas berat

"Benarkah?" tanya Yongjun memastikan, karena dia tak mau rencananya gagal

"Sungguh aku tak berbohong" jawab Hamin dengan memutar bola matanya merasa teman-temannya ini tak percara padanya

"Tapi mereka memperlakukanku cukup baik" celetuk Yonho merasa heran membuat Hamin mendengus

"Karena kau tak berniat berkencan dengannya" balas Hamin dengan ketus

"Tentu saja karena dia berkencan denganku" celetuk Jaemin tanpa sadar dan setelahnya dia melebarkan matanya dan menutup mulutnya. Dia menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah sedang semua yang ada di ruangan tersebut bersiul dan bersorak menggodanya.

"Jadi apa sekarang kita akan mendapatkan traktiran?" tanya Byongho dengan senyum jahilnya

"Bukan ide yang buruk" sahut Hamin dan mulai menggoda pasangan tersebut

"Well selamat untuk kalian, dan sekarang kita kembali pada acara" ujar Yongjun dan akhirnya keenam anak remaja tadi kembali membahas rencana mereka untuk bisa mempertemukan Hongwon dan Mark. Mereka membahas tempat yang memungkinkan untuk mengadakan acara reunian. Setidaknya mereka juga ingin mengundang semua yang lolos di babak awal.

"Apa kita juga mengundang gadis Moon?" tanya Hamin tiba-tiba

"Haruskah?" sambung Yonho dengan nada kurang yakin

"Kudengar dia benar-benar tertarik dengan Hongwon" ujar Luda memberikan pendapat

"Aku yakin meski tak diundang kalau dia mendengar berita ini pasti dia akan datang" celetuk Jaemin dengan santainya mengabaikan tatapan dari teman-temannya

"Kau yakin sekali" sahut Byongho

"Tentu saja, dekat dengan Hongwon atau sampai bisa memiliki scandal dengannya akan membuat reputasinya meningkat" terang Jaemin kemudian

"Tapi reputasi Hongwon cukup buruk, yakin dia masih mau dengannya?" tanya Luda

"Kalau dengan begitu bisa membuatnya terkenal biasanya baik buruk reputasi pasti diabaikan" jawab Yongjun yang menunjukkan smirknya pada Jaemin dan kemudian mereka saling tos

"Undang saja, lagi pula beberapa kontestan perempuan juga ada bukan" ucap Byongho adn Yongjun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya

.

Keenam remaja itu sibuk menyusun langkah untuk bisa membuat hubungan Hongwon dan Mark membaik. Namun, disisi lain kabar burung yang berseliweran benar-benar menganggu Mark. Dia berusaha mengabaikannya tapi, hanya sekali mendengar berita itu otaknya seolah tak bisa diajak berkompromi.

"Sial! Berhenti memikirkannya" dengus Mark yang kini ada di kamar mandi sekolahnya. Dia baru saja mendengar kalau Moon Jihyo memiliki kedekatan lain denngan YoungB. Mark mengusap kasar wajahnya dan memilih segera meninggalkan kamar mandi. Selama pelajaran berlangsung Mark tak bisa memfokuskan pikirannya. Dia masih memikirkan hubungan seperti apa yang dijalin Hongwon dengan gadis Moon itu. Otak Mark kembali memutar ingatannya tentang perbincangan beberapa gadis saat dirinya di perpustakaan tadi.

 _._

" _Hei kudengar Moon Jihyo benar-benar dekat dengan YoungB"_

" _Kau bercanda bagaimana bisa?"_

" _Iya itu hanya settingan dari Mnet"_

" _Sungguh! anak kelasnya selalu membicarakan mereka"_

" _Aku tetap tak percaya"_

" _Yang aku dengar mereka juga bertukar pesan chat"_

" _Dan lagi kalau mereka tak menjalin hubungan untuk apa dia datang di acara final HSR"_

" _Kau benar"_

" _Bisa saja memang Mnet yang mengundangnya"_

" _Yang kudengar lagi mereka akan mengadakan reunian dan dia diundang"_

" _Kalau memang iya itu sangat disayangkan"_

" _Kenapa kau kecewa"_

" _Tentu saja Youngb begitu keren untuk gadis manja seperti Jihyo"_

.

Mark merasakan tepukan di bahunya membuat dia langsung berjingkat kaget. Dia menemukan teman sebangkunya menatap khawatir padanya.

"Kau baik saja?" tanya teman sebangkunya menatap khawatir karena Mark terlihat seperti banyak pikiran

"Ya hanya merasa lelah saja" jasab Mark dengan memaksakan sebuah senyum kecil terbentuk dibibirnya

"Apa perlu kuijinkan ke ruang kesehatan?" tawar sang teman

"Tak perlu, sebentar lagi jam sekolah akan selesai" tola Mark dengan seramah dan semeyakinkan mungkin

"Jangan terus melamun" bisik sang teman dan dibalas anggukan kepala dan senyum manis dari Mark

.

Mark tersenyum miris karena pertahanan yang sudah berusaha dibangunnya terasa mulai retak. Memikirkan acara reuni yang diadakan akhir pekan nanti membuatnya merasakan bahagia dan kesedihan. Dia bahagia karena memikirkan bisa bertemu Hongwon. Sedih karena dia mendengar rumor kedekatan Hongwon dan Jihyo belum lagi tentang hyungnya yang pasti akan mencari seribu alasan untuk dirinya tak bertemu dengan Hongwon. Mark nyatanya masih terus melamun bahkan sampai bel sekolah berbunyi. Kalau saja teman sebangkunya tak menyadarkannya mungkin dia akan tetap diam di kelas.

.

Kaki Mark melangkah gontai menuju van dan juga membernya di dream yang sudah menunggunya. Dia terlihat sedikit kacau meski tak seburuk beberapa waktu yang lalu. Para member tak berani menyapanya dan hanya membiarkannya memasuki van dalam diam. Sang manajer yang menjemput hanya melirik sekilas dari kaca lalu menghela napas lelah lagi.  
"Kita makan diluar bagaimana?" tanya sang manajer seraya melirik kebelakang. Dia sebenarnya ingin melihat respon dari Mark yang terlihat kembali berbeda

"Bukan ide yang buruk" sahut Haechan yang saling menatap dengan Jeno karena Mark hanya diam tak merespon

"Mark kau sedang sakit?" tanya sang manajer yang sukses membuat Mark kembali tersadar dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku hanya merasa lelah karena terlalu memikirkan tugas tadi" jawab Mark sekenanya dengan memberikan senyumannya

"Hyung tidak sakit lagi kan?" tanya Jeno yang menatap khawatir padanya

"Aku baik saja, percayalah" jawab Mark yang di dalam hatinya kini menangis dan tertawa secara bersamaan. Setidaknya Mark bisa mengontrol kesedihannya sehingga member lain dan sang manajer tak begitu curiga. Dia bercanda dan mengobrol dengan yang lain karena tak mau semua mengkhawatirkannya lagi. Mobil van yang mereka naiki berhenti di depan restoran yang tak begitu ramai.

.

"Aku mau ke toilet dulu" pamit Mark dan langsung melesat begitu saja

Mark membasuh wajahnya dan berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya. Saat dia mengangkat kepalanya dirinya dibuat terkejut setengah mati karena penampakan seseorang di belakangnnya saat dia melihat cermin. Dia berbalik dan menatap ragu orang yang menatapnya dengan datar.

"Datanglah, aku tunggu" mata Mark mengerjap beberapa kali seraya menerima catatan yang diberikan sosok di hadapannya ini. Mark mengangkat kepalanya dan akhirnya dia melihat senyum terpampang dari sosok di hadapannya.

"Aku tak menerima penolakan dan kau harus datang" ucap sosok tersebut lagi bahkan sebelum Mark mengeluarkan sepatah dua kata untuk bertanya

"Mark hyung kau masih di toilet?" perhatian Mark teralihkan pada Haechan yang tengah menyembulkan kepalanya di pintu utama toilet.

"Iya aku sudah selesai" jawab Mark dan Haechan yang awalnya menatap sosok lain di toilet itu kembali menatap Mark yang kemudian menuju pintu.

"Aku akan menunggu" suara itu terdengar pelan tapi Mark masih bisa mendengarnya. Dia berusaha menenangkan diri dan bersikap normal supaya para member dan manajernya tak curiga.

.

Mark kembali dengan mengikuti Haechan yang berjalan di depannya. Mereka menghampiri meja yang sudah dipesan sang manajer dan duduk dengan tenang. Mark sendiri hanya memberikan senyum senatural mungkin supaya mereka tak bertanya aneh-aneh padanya. apalagi dia kini mulai memikirkan pertemuannya dengan Noel di toilet tadi. Dia sungguh tak menyangka akan bertemu dengannya dan lagi sepertinya anak itu memang sengaja menunggunya atau bahkan menguntitnya.

.

"Mark?" lamunan Mark terbuyarkan dengan suara panggilian dari sang manajer. Dia menatap semua member yang menatapnya begitu juga dengan sang manajer.

.

Grep

.

Tubuh Mark menegang merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Dia melebarkan matanya menatap tak takut pada sang manajer.

"aku merindukanmu" ucap orang itu lalu terkekeh membuat kening Mark berkerut

"jangan memeluknya sembarangan begitu" perlahan Mark melepaskan pelukan pada tubuhnya dan menoleh ke belakang. Matanya melebar menemukan Yonho dan Jaemin sedang berdiri di belakangnya.

"apa yang kalian berdua lakukan disini?" tanya Mark menatap tak percaya akan bertemu dengan teman-temannya

"Yongjun-ah lihat siapa yang kita temukan disini" seru Yonho dengan senang dan tanpa malu

"siapa?" tanya Yongjun terlihat begitu natural

"Markeu" jawab Yonho dengan semangat mengabaikan ekspresi kecut dari Jaemin yang berusaha tetap menjaga ekspresinya

"oh, hai Mark-ssi" sapa Yongjun mengulurkan tangannya pada Mark

"hai Yongjun-ssi" balas Mark memberikan senyumnya

"boleh kami bergabung?" tanya Yonho menatap Mark dan rekan-rekannya

"kita sudah punya meja sendiri" jawab Jaemin dengan ketus membuat Mark tersenyum tipis padnaya

"boleh aku bergabung dengan meja mereka sebentar?" tanya Mark pada sang manajer dengan menunjukkan ekspresi memohon

"baiklah, tapi saat pesanan kita datang kembalilah" jawab sang manajer memberikan ijin

"ok" balas Mark dengan senyum lebar

.

Mark mengajak ketiga anak manusia itu menjauh dan mereka menggiring Mark menuju meja mereka. Cukup jauh untuk sang manajer dan member grupnya akan mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Mark melirik Jaemin yang masih saja merengut karena sikap berlebihan Yonho tadi. Sedang Yongjun berjalan dengan santai di depannya. Mereka duduk di salah satu meja yang sudah dipenuhi beberapa makanan.

.

"jadi apa kalian mengikutiku?" tanya Mark begitu to the point membuat Jaemin mendengus dan Yonho memutar bola matanya sementara Yongjun terlihat begitu biasa saja

"tidak" jawab Jaemin dengan nada sedikit ketus membuat Mark menahan kekehannya. Dia bisa melihat ada tatapan cemburu disana

"sungguh?" tanya Mark lagi dengan nada menggoda

"Yongjun yang meminta kami datang kemari" jawab Jaemin membuat Mark langsung menatap Yongjun. Dia memiliki banyak pertanyaan bagaimana bisa anak ini terlihat begitu peduli pada hubungannya dan Hongwon.

"aku dan Hongwon hyung berteman cukup baik" ujar Yongjun saat Mark mengalihkan pandanga padanya

"jadi apa kalian sudah tau semuanya?" tanya Mark dengan lirih membaut mereka bertiga mengerti ini berat untuk keduanya

"hanya inti cerita saja" jawab Yonho seraya tersenyum pada Mark

"bertemulah dengan Hongwon dan bicarakan semuanya lagi dengan lebih baik" ujar Jaemin memberikan tatapan penuh keyakinan pada Mark yang hanya tersenyum tipis

"aku akan usahakan untuk datang" balas Mark kurang meyakinkan

"apa Yonho bisa dipercaya grupmu untuk mengajakmu keluar?" tanya Yongjun kemudian

"tak bisakah orang lain saja?" tanya Jaemin membuat Mark tersenyum padanya dan menyikut Yonho yang hanya diam menyembunyikan rasa malunya

"Hamin hyung sepertinya bisa" jawab Mark kemudian

"berapa persen kemungkinan dia diizinkan?" tanya Yonho

"aku kira diatas 50%" jawab Mark mengira-ngira karena melihat respon dari Johnny yang sepertinya lebih menerima Hamin

"baiklah dia akan menjemputmu" putus Yongjun

"bagaimana dengan keadaannya?" tanya Mark kemudian

"cukup baik, dia menyembunyikannya dengan rapi dengan membodohi kami semua" jawab Yonho dan terselip nada sebal disana

"membodohi kalian?" tanya Mark lagi dan diangguki oleh Yonho dan Jaemin

"dia belum mengatakan apa-apa tentang hubungan kalian sekarang?" tebak Mark dan tanpa jawaban pun Mark cukup mengerti

"sungguh?" tanya Mark berusaha menyembunyikan gejolak di hatinya. Ada sedikit rasa senang disana karena mengetahui Hongwon masih menganggapnya. Namun, dia yakin Hongwon juga kesulitan menyembunyikan semua hubungan mereka saat ini di hadapan teman-temannya.

"Luda hyung bilang masih berhubungan dengamu" celetuk Yongjun membuat Mark menatapnya

"ya lumayan, beberapa kali kami mengobrol dalam chat" terang Mark sambil tersenyum

"dia bilang kau juga menyembunyikan semuanya" sahut Jaemin dan Mark hanya tersneyum kecut. Apa yang bisa dia lakukan selain menutupinya dari Luda. Dirinya tak mau Hongwon kesusahan karena dari semua chat yang dilakukannya dengan Luda selalu membahas Hongwon meski juga membahas yang lain

"aku bisa apa kalau dia bertanya tentang Hongwon hyung, aku tak bisa mengatakan tidak aku takut mengecewakannya" ujar Mark jadi merasa tak enak

"kembalilah ke mejamu" ucap Yongjun yang sudah merasa cukup untuk berbicara dengan Mark

"terima kasih sudah mau membantu" ucap Mark

"karena kami tahu cinta kalian patut diperjuangkan" celetuk Yonho dengan cengiran lebar

"aku pasti merindukan kalian" balas Mark sambil tersenyum

"terima kasih sudah menjaga Hongwon hyung, Yongjun-ssi" lanjut Mark menatap pada Yongjun yang juga membalas senyumnya

.

Mark meninggalkan meja teman-temannya dan menuju grupnya. Dia tersenyum lebih baik saat ini, hal itu membuat sang manajer berpikir lebih positif. Mereka segera menyelesaikan acara makan mereka dan segera melaksanakan aktifitas selanjutnya. Kondisi Mark benar-benar membaik setelah mendengar rencana teman-temannya. Dia berharap memang akan ada jalan terbaik untuk hubungannya dengan Hongwon. Setidaknya dia ingin berbicara kalau dia tak pernah sedikitpun meragukan kasih sayang dan cinta yang Hongwon berikan padanya. Mark akan dengan sabar menanti hari pertemuan itu dan dia berharap rencana ini berjalan dengan lancar.

.

.

.

.

Okay yang menunggu Hongwon buat bersatu sabar yah, masih belum tau kapan mereka bisa bertemu lagi. Ini update ditengah kegalauan virus wanna cry jadi maaf kalau amburadul isinya. Edit sebisa mungkin kalau masih ada typo maaf. Buat semua terima kasih banyak saran kritiknya yahh.

Okay maaf banget nggak bisa cantumkan nama kalian kali ini. Yang pasti terima kasih buat yang sudah meninggalkan jejak dan menantikan cerita in.

.

.

Lovely peace from me

Byun14/Yui


	8. Chapter 8

Tinggal dua atau tiga chapter lagi cerita ini akan berakhir. Terimakasih untuk yang sudah setia menanti cerita ini. Maaf kalau alurnya semakin nggak karu-karuan. Dan maaf karena sudah membuat Hongwon dan Mark berpisah begitu lama. Semoga tak mengecewakan dan selamat menikmati

Maaf kalau terlalu OOc dan juga buat typo yang ada dimaana-mana. Semua Chara dalam cerita ini bukan milik saya, mereka milik keluarga, agensi, dan Tuhan.

If You Don't Like Just Go Away. I Dedicated this for the reader especially you all HongMark Lovers

The Chara not mine but they belong to themselves, parents, agent, and God. This Stories Belong to me **Byun14/Yui**

.

.

 **Yui**

.

 **Present**

 **.**

 **.**

Hope

 **.**

 **.**

HongMark / YoungMark

Yang Hongwon / Lee Minhyung

YoungB / Mark Lee

 **BB**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _Mungkinkah akan ada keajaiban untuk hubungan kita kedepannya. Aku ingin merengkuhmu dalam dekapanku tapi, kenapa semua terasa begitu berat. Apakah salah jika kita memiliki rasa yang sama yaitu cinta?_

 _._

Hongwon berusaha dengan keras untuk melanjutkan semua sandiwara yang dilakoninya dalam beberapa waktu terakhir. Berbohong akan hubungannya baik-baik saja dengan Mark terasa begitu berat baginya. Dia berharap bisa sedikit demi sedikit untuk tak begitu terlalu memikirkannya. Namun, semua teman dan keluarganya seolah ingin menyiksanya dengan terus bertanya dan membicarkannya. Dia akui kalau dia tak bisa menghilangakan bayangan Mark dari benaknya. Namun, dia sedang berusaha agar tak terus memikirkannya yang akan berakhir dengan merindukannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" sebuah pertanyaan membuyarkan pikiran Hongwon. Dia melirik Hamin yang kini duduk di sebelahnya. Dia hanya menghela napas berat lalu menumpukan kepalanya pada meja di hadpannya.

"Kau ada masalah dengan Mark?" satu pertanyaan kembali terlontar dari bibir Hamin membuat Hongwon malah menyembunyikan kepalanya. Dia merasa lelah terus bebohong. Dia lelah terus bersandiwara. Dia lelah menyembunyikan fakta dari teman-temannya.

"Mungkin" jawab Hongwon dengan pelan dan Hamin hanya diam tak memberi respon kembali. Dia ikut diam dan memikirkan banyak alasan untuk bisa mengajak Mark pada hari yang sudah mereka rencanakan.

"Kau tak merasa bahagia?" tanya Hamin lagi tanpa menatap Hongwon

"Maksudmu?" bingung Hongwon yang langsung menatap Hamin

"Hubunganku dengan Mark sedang tidak baik-baik saja" celetuk Hongwon dengan lirih kemudian yang juga menanti reaksi dari Hamin

"Aku belum bertemu dengannya dan sepertinya dia masih sibuk" lanjut Hongwon lagi saat Hamin belum menyahuti perkataannya

"Kau benar, dia sungguh sibuk" sahut Hamin mengiyakan ucapan Hongwon

"Selama kau bisa menyelesaikan masalahmu tanpa menyakitinya mungkin aku masih akan tetap diam" lanjutHamin kemudian membuat Hongwon hanya bisa tersenyum kecut. Baginya ia sudah melukai Mark cukup dalam

"Kalau aku melukainya?" tanya Hongwon yang malah seperti menantang Hamin dan membenarkan perkataanya

"Tentu saja aku aku merebutnya darimu, tapi sebelum itu aku akan menghajarmu dulu" jawab Hamin dengan santainya

"Aku harap saat hari itu terjadi, kau tak akan melukainya sama seperti yang aku lakukan" ujar Hongwon kemudian membuat Hamin menghentikan kegiatannya yang berkutat dengan ponselnya dan melirik Hongwon yang masih tenang di hadapan komputernya.

.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" sebuah suara datang dan mengganggu obrolan Hamin dan Hongwon. Kedua anak manusia itu menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan Swings sedang menatap mereka dengan raut bingung.

"Apa yang terjadi dengamu? Kau terlihat mengerikan" tanya Swings pada Hongwon yang memang terlihat begitu lesu dan menyedihkan

"Hanya lelah saja" jawab Hongwon sekenanya

"Pasti kau sedang banyak pikiran" tebak Swings

"Bukankah itu gunanya otak untuk berpikir?" sahut Hongwon dengan senyum menyebalkannya

"Kau benar, tapi setidaknya gunakan otak untuk memikirkan sesuatu yang pantas" balas Swings lagi membuat Hongwon hanya bisa merapatkan bibirnya dan kembali menghadap komputernya. Dia sedari tadi berusaha bisa berkonsentrasi penuh agar pekerjaannya selesai dengan tepat waktu.

"Hongwon dateline selesai besok, awas kalau masih belum selesai" ancam Swings kemudian meninggalkan mereka berdua

"Yah" balas Hongwon dengan nada lemas. Matanya melirik computer milik Hamin yang beberapa music dan lirik buatannya hampir selesai.

.

"Selesaikan tugasmu, jangan hanya memikirkan Mark" ucap Hamin memberikan sedikit semangat

"Andai aku bisa menghalaunya untuk masuk dalam hidupku" balas Hongwon yang tak nyambung

"Itulah yang disebut takdir" balas Hamin yang malah membuat Hongwon terkekeh, tapi itu terdengar menyedihkan di telinga Hamin.

"Datanglah, anak-anak mengeluarkan dana besar untuk acara ini" ucap Hamin seraya menyodorkan sebuah undangan pada Hongwon

"Akan aku usahakan" balas Hongwon dengan malas

"Kau harus datang!" tegas Hamin karena mendengar nada tak yakin dari Hongwon

"Itu pemaksaan namanya" balas Hongwon sambil tersenyum jahil

"Aku pastikan kau akan menyukainya" ucap Hamin menampilkan senyum menyebalkan

"Kalau tidak?" tanya Hongwon menggoda temannya ini

"Aku sungguh yakin kau akan menyukainya" jawab Hamin dengan yakin seraya beranjak dari kursinya

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Hongwon saat melihat Hamin menuju pintu keluar

"Pekerjaanku sudah selesai, aku mau pergi" jawab Hamin dengan santainya lalu meninggalkan Hongwon sendirian

.

Setelah kepergian Hamin, Hongwon memikirkan undangan yang diberikan Hamin padanya. Dia memiliki harapan cukup besar bahwa nanti Mark akan datang dan dia bisa melihatnya meski tak mendekatinya. Dia tahu mata-mata dari agensi Mark pasti banyak dan dia tak mau mengambil resiko jika medekati Mark nanti. Lamunan Hongwon buyar saat ponselnya bergetar. Dia membuka grup chatnya dan tak menemukan nama Mark sama sekali. Dia berusaha berpikir positf kalau Mark sedang sibuk saat ini.

"Ini benar-benar penyiksaan" gumam Hongwon dan akhirnya dia memilih pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Otaknya tak bisa dipaksa bekerja kalau yang ada di dalamnya adalah Mark semua.

.

Kaki Hongwon terus melangkah dengan bibirnya terus bergumam banyak hal karena telinganya tersumpal ear phone. Dia berusaha sedang membersihkan pikirannya agar tak terus memikirkan Mark. Ponsel Hongwon berdering dan dia segera meraihnya karena siapa tahu itu dari orang penting. Namun, dia menatap malas nomor tak dikenal yang tengah menghubunginya saat ini. Hongwon menolak panggilan itu dan ajaibya nomor tersebut kembali menghubunginya.

"Halo" jawab Hongwon dengan malas

"Temui aku sekarang di daerah xxx" dahi Hongwon berkerut tak suka dengan nada otoriter sosok yang tengah meneleponnya ini

"Kau siapa memintaku untuk bertemu seenaknya" balas Hongwon dengan nada sedikit meninggi karena sebal

"Jangan membuang waktu aku menunggumu dalam waktu 10 menit" raut wajah Hongwon semakin keruh saat sosok yang meneleponnya benar-benar keterlaluan dengan memaksanya untuk bertemu

"Hey!" seru Hongwon menatap tak percaya pada ponselnya yang sudah diputus sepihak sambungan teleponnya. Dengan malas dia segera menuju halte bus terdekat dan segera menuju tempat yang sudah dikatakan oleh orang aneh yang meneleponnya.

* * *

"Yuta hyung mau kemana malam-malam begini?" tanya Mark yang melihat Yuta tengah bersiap-siap dengan pakaian kasual dan beberpa perlengkapan untuk menyamarkan diri dari fans

"Aku mau keluar sebentar" jawab Yuta yang kini masih mematut dirinya di depan cermin

"Kemana?" tanya Mark lagi masih penasaran karena Yuta mau keluar malam-malam begini

"Hanya ke supermarket yang ada di depan" ujar Yuta sekenanya berharap Mark tak akan bertanya lagi

"Untuk apa? Bukankah persediaan kita masih lengkap semua?" heran Mark dan akhirnya kembali melontarnya pertanyaan pada Yuta

"Aku ingin camilan dan itu tak ada di dorm" jawab Yuta yang kini berbalik menatap Mark yang sudah mendudukkan diri dari posisi tidurnya tadi

"Tidakkah hyung sedang diet?" tanya Mark membuat Yuta menyumpahinya dalam hati

"Aku hanya ingin dan lagi kalau untuk sekalu dua kali tak apa bukan" cuek Yuta dan segera mengakhiri acara berdandannya

"Boleh aku ikut?" tanya Mark lagi

"Untuk apa kau mau ikut?" tanya Yuta balik yang kini sudah menatap Mark

"Aku bosan dan belum begitu mengantuk" jawab Mark dengan merajuk berharap Yuta mau luluh dan mengajaknya keluar

"Lebih baik kau segera istirahat sebelum Johnny hyung datang" balas Yuta yang membuat Mark langsung menekuk wajahnya

"Ayolah hyung~~" pinta Mark lagi dengan memohon

"Ini sudah malam, lebih baik kau istirahat saja karena besok kau masih harus sekolah" tolak Yuta dengan alasan yang setidaknya masih masuk akal menurutnya. Dia tak mau ambil resiko dengan Johnny memarahinya nanti. Lagi pula dia keluar juga karena urusan lain dan Mark tak boleh tau

"Yuta hyung tak asyik" ujar Mark melayangkan protesnya

"Memang" balas Yuta dengan santainya mengejek Mark yang mencebikkan bibirnya

"Kalau begitu aku menitip saja pada hyung" ucap Mark berusaha merayu Yuta

"Apa?" tanya Yuta dengan ketus

"Entahlah aku juga bingung" jawab Mark membuat Yuta menatap malas padanya

"Ini sudah malam, jangan berisik dan cepat istirahat" ujar Yuta yang kini berjalan menuju pintu kamar dan meninggalkan Mark sendirian

"Hati-hati" pesan Mark dan Yuta hanya mengangkat tangannya memberikan sinyal ok

.

Yuta mengendap melewati ruang tengah yang terlihat sepi. Dia beruntung karena Johnny dan Jaehyun belum pulang. Selain itu karena para member juga sudah masuk kamar masing-masing menjadi keuntungan lain baginya. Yuta segera keluar dorm sebelum jam semakin larut. Tidak lucu juga kalau nanti dia bertemu Johnny dan Jaehyun saat mereka pulang. Kaki Yuta mengetuk lanati lift yang membawanya menuju lobby apartemen mereka. Dia mengeokkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kekiri lalu membenahi topinya.

"Yuta?" panggil seseorang menatap heran pada Yuta yang keluar sendirian lengkap dengan penyamaran

"Nde?" balas Yuta dengan reflek saat seseorang memanggil namaya. Dalam hati dia sudah mengumpatkan sumpah serapah untuk sosok yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya ini. Dia mendnegus sebal dan berusaha menghindarinya dengan segera berlalu. Namun, sosok itu tak melepaskannya semudah itu.

"Mau kemana kau malam-malam begini?" tanya sosok yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya itu penuh dengan tuntutan

"Hanya keluar sebentar, aku tak bisa tidur" jawab Yuta sekenanya supaya dirinya bisa lepas dari orang ini

"Aku akan menemanimu" ujar sosok itu semaunya sendiri membuat Yuta menggeram dalam hati

"Aku sedang ingin sendirian hyung" balas Yuta dengan mencoba melepas lengannya

"Kau menghindariku" pernyataan itu membuat Yuta menatap sosok tersebut tak percaya

"Aku tak menghindari siapapun" ucap Yuta mulai merasa jengkel

"Kau tak pandai berbohong" sanggah sosok tersebut begitu tepat sasaran membuat Yuta hanya mendecak sebal

"Lepaskan!" ucap Yuta masi berusaha melepaskan dirinya

"Kita kembali" ucap sosok tersebut dengan santainya dan mulai menariknya

"Hansol hyung!" seru Yuta akhirnya dengan jengkel dan menarik tangannya sampai terlepas

"Ini sudah malam, tak baik berkeliaran sendirian" ucap Hansol menatap Yuta berusaha memberikan pengertian

"Aku bukan anak kecil, jadi tak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku secara berlebihan" balas Yuta menatap tepat di manik mata Hansol yang terlihat cukup terkejut dengan perilaku Yuta padanya. Dia akui sejak scandal hubungan Mark dan Hongwon terbongkar di antara member NCT dan juga Rookies Yuta seakan menghindarinya. Hansol melepaskan tangannya pada lengan Yuta dan membiarkannya pergi.

.

Yuta menggerutu tak jelas dan terus melangkah tanpa memperhatikan jalannya. Dia menabrak bahu seseorang hingga terhuyung membuatnya mendongak melihat siapa orang itu. Mata Yuta melebar dengan lucunya saat menemukan Johnny dengan Jaehyun dan sang manajer yang menatapnya bingung. Dalam hati Yuta mengumpati dirinya tak begitu beruntung sepertinya malam ini.

"Yuta hyung mau kemana?" tanya Jaehyun membuat Yuta hanya bisa mendesah karena dia lepas dari Hansol tapi malah ketemu dengan orang yang paling dihindarinya yaitu Johnny

"Hanya mau ke supermarket" jawab Yuta sekenanya

"Kenapa kau begitu terkejut saat melihatku?" tanya Johnny kemudian membuat Yuta jadi kikuk sendiri

"Aku tak ijin Tae saat mau keluar tadi, makanya aku terkejut saat melihat hyung" jawab Yuta dengan cengirannya berharap Johnny tak curiga padanya

"Memang ada apa kau mau ke supermarket?" kini ganti sang manajer yang melontarkan pertanyaan padanya

"Aku ingin membeli beberapa camilan yang aku mau" jawab Yuta berusaha terlihat meyakinkan

"Mau aku temani?" tawar Jaehyun menatap penuh harap pada Yuta yang hanya bisa menghela napas

"Apa perlu aku temani juga?" tawar sang manajer

"Tak perlu, aku pergi berdua dengan Jaehyun saja" tolak Yuta dan segera menyeret Jaehyun sebelum Johnny memberikan saran lain

"Baiklah hati-hati" pesan Johnny pada Yuta dan Jaehyun yang hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

Jaehyun menatap penuh selidik pada Yuta yang kini menghembuskan napas berat. Dia tahu kalau hyungnya yang dari jepang ini tengah berbohong. Namun, Jaehyun masih menunggu sampai Yuta membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara.

"Berhenti menatapku" ucap Yuta saat merasakan tatapan Jaehyun padanya sedari tadi

"Hyung mau kemana? Ini bukan arah menuju supermarket" tanya Jaehyun dengan herannya

"Aku harus pergi menemui seseorang" jawab Juya dengan santainya

"Siapa?" tanya Jaehyun lagi

"Kau akan tahu sendiri" jawab Yuta sambil tersenyum

"Hyung benar-benar mengajakku?" tanya Jaehyun memastikan

"Menurutmu?" tanya Yuta balik dengan nada bosan

"Hyung tak takut aku mengadu pada Tae hyung?" goda Jaehyun karena dia mengira Yuta akan bertemu orang lain atau mungkin gebetannya yang lain

"Adukan saja aku tak takut, tapi aku lebih takut kalau kau mengadukanku pada Johnny hyung atau manajer hyung" Jaehyun diam mendengarkan penuturan dari Yuta. Dia mencoba menebak siapa orang yang hendak ditemui oleh Yuta malam-malam begini.

.

"Kau di sebelah mana?" lamunan Jaehyun atas pemikirannya terbuyarkan dengan suara Yuta yang berbicara dengan orang melalui ponselnya.

"Ayo duduk dulu" ajak Yuta dan Jaehyun masih menurut. Jujur saja dia tengah menahan diri untuk tak memaksa Yuta mengatakan siapa orang yang hendak ditemuinya. Karena baginya tingkah Yuta rerlalu aneh tadi.

"Permisi" sebuah suara berat yang menyapa Yuta dan Jaehyun membuat mereka mengalihkan perhatian dari ponsel masing-masing. Senyum Yuta terkembang saat melihat sosok yang ditunggunya kini datang. Berbeda dengan Yuta yang tengah tersenyum baik Jaehyun maupun Hongwon sama-sama menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut mereka. Jaehyun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yuta yang masih tersenyum.

"Apa yang sedang hyung pikirkan?" tanya Jaehyun membuat Yuta menatapnya.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang, aku jauh lebih takut kau akan mengadu pada Johnny hyung daripada Taeyong" jawab Yuta dengan memutar bola matanya malas

"Hyu—"

"Yang Hongwon kan?" tanya Yuta saat melihat sosok Hongwon yang sudah ada di hadapannya ini mengabaikan Jaehyun yang hendak membuka suara

"Nde"

"Nakamoto Yuta, kau bisa memanggilku Yuta hyung" ujar Yuta seraya mengulurkan tangannya

"Ini Jung Jaehyun, panggil Jae hyung" lanjut Yuta seraya menunjuk arah Jaehyun

"Hyung kau masih sehat?" tanya Jaehyun tak percaya bahwa Yuta akan menemui seorang Yang Hongwon

"Menurutmu?" tanya Yuta dengan senyum songongnya

"Kau bisa pulang kalau mau" lanjut Yuta saat melihat ekspresi tak percaya di wajah Jaehyun

"Kau mengusirku?" tanya Jaehyun kemudian sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"Maaf,,," ucap Hongwon dengan ragu berusaha menengahi adu mulut tak penting dari Yuta dan Jaehyun

"Kalian hyung dari Mark?" tanya Hongwon saat Yuta dan Jaehyun menatapnya

"Tepat sekali" jawab Yuta dengan senyum lebarnya

"Aku kira lebih baik kita mencari tepat lain yang lebih nyaman untuk mengobrol" saran Jaehyun dengan senyum manisnya pada Hongwon

"Jae? Kau?" ucap Yuta menatap tak percaya pada Jaehyun

"Apa hyung selama ini tak melihatnya" balas Jaehyun menatap malas pada Yuta

"Kau memang yang terbaik!" seru Yuta dan memeluk Jaehyun

Chu~

"Aishhh hyung itu menjijikkan" protes Jaehyun setelah Yuta dengan tanpa malunya mencium pipi Jaehyun di hadapan Hongwon yang sudah melongo

"Yang penting aku senang, ayo Hongwonie" balas Yuta dengan cuek lalu menarik tanan Hongwon berjalan lebih dulu.

* * *

Hongwon menatap meja di hadapannya dan dua manusia di hadapannya bergantian. Dia menelan ludahya karena merasa begitu kaku. Dia akui kalau dirinya juga memiliki porsi makan yang besar, tapi kalau makanan yang disajikan di hadapannya sebanyak ini dia bisa muntah.

"Makanlah sepuasmu, nanti kalau masih kurang bilang saja" ucap Yuta lalu memasukkan sepotong ayam ke dalam mulutnya

"Apa ini tak terlalu banyak?" tanya Hongwon menatap horror ke arah makanan yang hampir memenuhi meja mereka

"Kau tak pernah merasakan betapa kelaparannya kami" jawab Jaehyun yang kemudian menelan odengnya

"Aku memang tak mau merasakannya" sahut Hongwon tersenyum canggung karena dia tak begitu tau bagaimana cara bercanda pada idol

"Bagus itu akan baik untuk pertumbuhanmu" ujar Yuta yang kini menyeruput ramennya

"Pantas saja Mark begitu kurus" celetuk Hongwon dengan santainya

Uhuk

.

Yuta tersedak makanannya setelah mendengar nama Mark disebut Hongwon. Dia hampir saja lupa tujuannya mengajak Hongwon bertemu. Dia meletakkan sumpitnya dan meraih air mineralnya dan mengabaikan Jaehyun yang masih sibuk menikmati makannya. Dia menatap Honwon yang hanya mengaduk ramen di hadapannya.

"Hongwon-ah" panggil Yuta dengan tenang membuat dua remaja yang bersamanya menatap padanya. Kalau boleh jujur Yuta tak ingin bertanya banyak hal pada Hongwon karena dia bisa melihat semua jawaban dari pertanyaannya di mata Hongwon. Dia bisa melihat rasa rindu itu berkumpul di sana.

"Apa yang kau lihat dari Mark?" tanya Yuta

"Sosok yang tak pernah lelah berlatih dan berusaha, dia orang yang rajin dan aku yakin kalian juga bisa melihat begitu banyak mimpi di matanya" hati Yuta menghangat mendengar jawaban yang diberikan Hongwon. Jaehyun sendiri kini memilih menghentikan acara makannya dan ikut mendengarkan.

"Kau begitu memperhatikannya eoh?" tanya Jaehyun ingin menggoda Hongwon

"Dia sudah mencuri hatiku bagaimana mungkin aku tak memperhatikannya?" tanya Hongwon dengan nada lebih pelan. Jujur saja dia cukup malu mengakui kalau Mark bisa membuatnya begitu jatuh dalam pesonanya.

"Sejak kalian pertama kali bertemu?" tanya Yuta menatap Hongwon dengan tatapan berbinar. Dia tak mengerti kenapa dia begitu senang melihat Mark yang dekat dengan Hongwon.

"Entahlah, tapi dia memang berbeda dari yang lain saat kami pertama kali bertemu" jawab Hongwon dengan mengalihkan tatapannya tak berani menatap ke arah Yuta maupun Jaehyun

"Kau merindukannya?" tanya Yuta dan Hongwon hanya diam sambil tersenyum padanya. Dia tak berani mengucapkan kata itu karena nanti dia semakin tak bisa menahannya.

"Kau tak perlu bertanya seberapa dia merindukan Mark semua sudah ada jawabannya" bukan Hongwon yang memberikan jawaban pada Yuta melainkan Jaehyun yang sudah dapat melihat semua itu dari pancaran mata Hongwon

"Maaf" balas Hongwon merasa tak enak, dia sudah berusaha menahan semua rindunya pada Mark. Namun memang semua itu tak mudah.

"Tak perlu meminta maaf pada kami" balas Yuta yang kini meraih tangan Hongwon untuk memberinya keyakinan

"Kita tak bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu kalau tak ingin yang lain mencari kita" ujar Jaehyun setelah melirik jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan 00.23

"Hongwon-ah" panggil Yuta

"Nde"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kami memberikan kesempatan untuk bersama Mark?" tanya Yuta kemudian membuat Hongwon langsung menatapnya

"Sungguh?" tanya Hongwon memastikan telinganya tak bermasalah dengan apa yang dikatakan Yuta barusaja

"Tentu saja, tapi kita harus berjuang bersama" jawab Jaehyun seraya tersenyum

"Apa aku boleh bertemu dengannya?" tanya Hongwon kemudian

"Untuk sekarang itu pasti sulit, tapi kami akan membantu" ujar Jaehyun

"Hyung sungguhan?" tanya Hongwon lagi karena merasa bekum percaya sepenuhnya dengan apa yang didengarnya

"Kau pikir kami berbohong?" tanya Yuta sambil tersenyum menggoda

"Kau pikir kami sanggup melihat salah satu adik kami bersedih terus?" sambung Jaehyun kemudian

"Kalau begitu bisa hyung bantu Mark untuk datang di acara ini?" tanya Hongwon setelah mendengar pengakuan dari kedua hyung Mark ini

"Itu akan kami urus" jawab Yuta yang mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jaehyun yang juga tersenyum

"Kalau begitu terima kasih banyak" ujar Hongwon seraya tersenyum

"Kau akan pergi?" tanya Jaehyun menatap Hongwon yang sudah berdiri dari kursinya

"Aku harus pulang, besok harus sekolah, dan pekerjaanku sudah menanti untuk diselesaikan" terangnya dan segera bersiap

"Kau bekerja?" tanya Yuta kemudian dengan bodohnya

"Bukankah kalian dan Mark juga sudah bekerja?" balas Hongwon dengan pertanyaan retoris membuat Yuta tersenyum bodoh

"Ahh kau benar" balas Yuta seraya menggaruk tengkuknya

"Terima kasih sudah menerimaku, aku yakin pekerjaanku akan selesai dengan cepat dan aku bisa tidur lebih nyenyak malam ini" ujar Hongwon memberikan salam hormat pada Yuta dan Jaehyun

"Kami tak sekejam itu, dan kami tau kau pantas menerimanya" balas Yuta tersenyum lembut pada Hongwon yang hanya menganggukkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum

"Sekali lagi terima kasih" ucap Hongwon lalu segera pergi meninggalkan Yuta adn Jaehyun

"Sebaiknya kita juga pulang sebelum Johnny hyung benar-benar mencari keberadaan kita" ujar Jaehyun setelah Hongwon semakin tak terlihat dari pandangan mereka

"Tapi ini masih banyak Jae" keluh Yuta menatap makanan yang sudah mereka pesan tadi

"Sudah biarkan saja" balas Jaehyun karena dirinya juga mesasa sudah kenyang

* * *

Kaki Hongwon melangkah menuju arah berlawanan untuk dirinya menuju rumah. Dia ingin menyusuri kawasan sungai Han sejenak. Beban di pundaknya terasa sedikit berkurang mendengar bagaimana kedua hyung Mark tadi menyambutnya dengan baik. Senyumnya terkembang dan dia menuju salah satu bangku taman untuk bisa menatap pemandangan malam di tepi sungai. Kali ini dia datang dengan perasaan lebih lega dibandingkan hari-hari sebelumnya.

Hongwon duduk diam dan kemudian memasangkan ear phone nya. Dia memejamkan matanya menikmati angin malam yang menerpanya. Hatinya merasa lebih hangt karena mengetahui Mark juga sama terlukanya dengan dirinya. Meski sejujurnya dia lebih berharap Mark tak akan terluka dengan apa yang terjadi. Dia berharap dia bisa melepaskan dirinya itu lebih baik.

"Aku mungkin gila saat merasakan kehadiranmu disini" gumam Hongwon yang merasakan ngeri saat angin malam menyapa tengkuknya

"Aku memang disini" kepala Hongwon dengan reflek langsung menoleh ke sisi kirinya

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hongwon menatap tak percaya pada Yongjun yang menatap malas padanya

"Mencarimu bodoh" jawab Yongjun dengan kejamnya memuluk lengan Hongwon

"Untuk apa?" bingung Hongwon karena dia tak merasa punya janji dengannya

"Hamin hyung bilang kau terlihat buruk tadi" jawab Yonhjun membuat Hongwon menatapnya malas dan memutar bola matanya

"Aku baik saja, lebih baik kau pulang karena aku juga akan pulang" balas Hongwon menunjukkan senyumnya

"Aku sudah jauh-jauh kemari menyusulmu dan kau mau pulang?" ujar Yongjun menatap tak percaya pada Hongwon

"Aku tidak memintamu menyusulku" balas Hongwon dengan kejamnya

"Baiklah dasar menyebalkan" dengus Yongjun bangun dari dudukknya dan berjalan meninggalkan Hongwon yang terkekeh karena Yongjun yang ngabek itu sangat jarang

Grep

Hongwon merangkul leher Yongjun yang sudah berjalan menjauh darinya. Mereka tertawa bersama sambil berjalan menuju arah jalan raya. Tanpa mereka ketahui seseorang menatap dengan perasaan aneh setelah melihat adegan tadi. Dia menyentuh dadanya yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba terasa sesak dan sakit.

.

"Ayolah ada apa denganku?" tanya orang tersebut yang kini tengah berdiri sendirian menatap ke depan dimana Hongwon dan Yongjun sudah menghilang. Dengan langkah pelan dia berbalik dan menuju halte tempat dirinya turun tadi.

* * *

Yuta dan Jaehyun melangkah memasuki dorm dengan mengendap karena semua lampu ruang tamu dan ruang tengah sudah dimatikan. Mereka menghentikan langkah mereka saat dengan tiba-tiba lampu ruang tengah menyala. Keduanya diam dengan menelan ludah masing-masing mengantisipasi siapa yang memergoki mereka.

"Apa kalian tau ini sudah pukul berapa?" sebuah pertanyaan dari arah belakang mereka yang terkesan dingin membuat keduanya berbalik sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"kenapa kau tak membawa ponselmu?" tanya sosok itu menatap tajam pada Jaehyun yang masih menundukkan kepalanya "Dan kau kenapa ponselmu tidak aktif?" perhatian sosok itu beralih pada Yuta yang juga menundukkan kepalanya

"Maaf" balas Yuta dan Jaehyun bersamaan

"Haishh kalian itu, untung Johnny hyung sudah tidur" keluh sosok itu mengusak rambutnya

"Lalu kenapa hyung belum tidur?" tanya Jaehyun memberanikan diri

"Kau pikir aku tak tahu kalau kau berencana keluar eoh?" balas sosok itu malah menatap taja pada Yuta yang menundukkan kepalanya sambil mecebikkan bibirnya

"Segeralah istirahat ini sudah begitu larut" ucap Taeyong

"Baik Tae hyung" balas Jaehyun segera pergi menuju kamarnya

"Yuta" langkah kaki Yuta yang hendak menyusul Jaehyun untuk ke kamar terhenti karena Taeyong yang memanggilnya. Setelah menghembuskan napasnya Yuta berbalik dan menatap Taeyong yang tengah bersendekap

"Sepertinya kita harus berbicara sesuatu" ucap Taeyong dengan nada tegas meski bibirnya tersenyum melihat raut protes dari Yuta

"Kau bilang ini sudah larut" balas Yuta berusaha lari dari Taeyong

"Baiklah tapi boleh aku ganti baju terlebih dahulu" sela Yuta lagi sebelum Taeyong mengancamnya. Yuta segera melesat menuju kamarnya setelah melihat tatapan menyebalkan dari Taeyong yang selalu ditakuti para member

"Awas kalau sampai pergi tidur" ancam Taeyong tersenyum melihat tingkah Yuta

"Iya" balas Yuta yang tengah melesat menuju kamarnya sambil menghentakkan kakinya

.

Yuta menyeret selimut yang dibawanya menju Taeyeong yang sudah menunggunya di balkon dorm mereka. Dia tanpa permisi mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Taeyong yang dian memandang langit malam. Yuta menutup mulutnya yang tengah menguap saat Taeyong menoleh padanya. Senyum Taeyong terkembang saat melihat Yuta yang terbungkus selimutnya sambil menguap. Tangannya terulur meraih pinggang Yuta dan menarik tubuhnya semakin dekat.

"Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan?" tanya Taeyong dan Yuta hanya menghela napas

"Tentu saja membantu Mark dan Hongwon bisa bersama" jawab Yuta tanpa menatap Taeyong

"Bukan itu maksudku" decak Taeyong sebal

"Lalu?" bingung Yuta menatap Taeyong dengan raut penuh tanya yang terlihat menggemaskan

"Apa rencanamu untuk membantu mereka bersama?" tanya Taeyong lebih jelas

"Ah kau benar, kau harus ikut membantu untuk acara minggu depan" jawab Yuta yang malah membuat Taeyong mengerutkan keningnya

"Acara minggu depan?" tanya Taeyong masih penasaran dengan acara apa yang dimaksudkan Yuta dan akhirnya Taeyong ingat kalau Hamin datang ke dorm untuk mengirimkan undangan acara kumpul atau reunion anak-anak HSR

"Iya, pokoknya untuk Johnny hyung akan diurus Jaehyun sementara lainnya kau dan aku harus mengurusnya" ujar Yuta memberikan sedikit penjelasan, dia sudah mengantuk dan ingin segera tidur

"Baiklah aku akan membantu tapi apa aku akan mendapat imbalan?" tanya Taeyong seraya menjapit hidung Yuta dengan gemas dan mengerlingkan matanya menggoda. Yuta hanya menatap malas padanyalalu ia menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Hongwon bersama Jaehyun malam ini meski sejujurnya dia benar-benar ingin memejamkan matanya. Dia juga mengutarakan rencananya bersama Jaehyun pada Taeyong yang setia mendengarkan dan mengoreksinya. Mereka terus mengobrol sampai akhirnya tanpa Taeyong sadari Yuta yang menyandarkan diri di pundaknya kini sudah terlelap.

"Dan bagaimana bisa aku terus bicara pada orang yang sudah terlelap" gumam Taeyong lalu membawa Yuta memasuki ruang tengah. Dia tak membawa Yuta kekamarnya melainkan membaringkannya di sofa ruang tengah. Dia kembali menuju pintu balkon dan menutupnya lalu kemudian menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil selimut. Taeyong mengecup kening Yuta dengan sayang dan dirinya kemudian mengikuti Yuta berbaring di sofa lalu merengkuhnya untuk segera menyusulnya menuju alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.Big Thanks to: Yeseul Nam, Na Iqbaal, wakaTaeYu, Beside of You , Lee9900, junglaksita, leenatasha, NOREN UHUY, Tabifangirl, BlueBerry Jung, Min Milly, nacoco, xoxojung00, anisamanoban, nrlyukkeuri96 , BunnyDy , kiyo , Zxxd11 , wakaTaeYu , Mastaxxx , ryynn , KH , chittaphon27 , babu keluarga lee , wafertango , swagchicken , Park RinHyun-Uchiha, Miss xk , KUKI , Guest

.

.

.

.

Bahkan kesabaran kalian masih akan diuji karena Hongwon belum juga bersatu sama Mark sabar yah, masih belum tau kapan mereka bisa bertemu lagi. Maaf kalau amburadul isinya. Edit sebisa mungkin kalau masih ada typo maaf. Buat semua terima kasih banyak saran kritiknya yahh.

.

.

hanks for everyone who has come, read, and leave coment.

kritik dan saran selalu diterima

 **Lovely Peace Kang Hye Hoon/Yui/Byun14**


	9. Chapter 9

Semakin dekat dengan chap terakhir. Maaf karena update begitu lama. Terimakasih untuk yang sudah setia menanti cerita ini. Maaf kalau alurnya semakin nggak karu-karuan. Dan maaf karena sudah membuat Hongwon dan Mark berpisah begitu lama. Semoga tak mengecewakan dan selamat menikmati

Maaf kalau terlalu OOc dan juga buat typo yang ada dimaana-mana. Semua Chara dalam cerita ini bukan milik saya, mereka milik keluarga, agensi, dan Tuhan.

If You Don't Like Just Go Away. I Dedicated this for the reader especially you all HongMark Lovers

The Chara not mine but they belong to themself, parents, agent, and God. This Stories Belong to me **Byun14/Yui**

.

.

 **Yui**

.

 **Present**

 **.**

 **.**

...

 **.**

 **.**

HongMark / YoungMark

Yang Hongwon / Lee Minhyung

YoungB / Mark Lee

 **BB**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _Percayalah bahwa cinta yang akan membawamu kembali. Meski begitu banyak hal yang akan menghalangi kisah kita, semua itu hanya sementara. Kau bilang akan selalu menjaga cintamu padaku bukan? Maka mungkin kali ini aku akan menagihnya padamu. Karena kau sudah membawa cintaku bersamamu_

 _._

 _._

Tubuh lelah itu kini terlempar ke atas ranjangnya. Dia akui kalau tubuhnya benar-benar merasa lelah. Namun, apa yang baru saja dialaminya beberapa saat tadi membuat rasa lelahnya sedikit tersamarkan. Hatinya terasa sedikit lebih lega karena hari ini. Senyuman itu terkembang saat matanya menatap sosok di ponselnya. Dia sungguh merindukan sosok tersebut.

"Setidaknya mungkin malam ini aku akan bisa tidur lebih lelap dari biasanya" gumam Hongwon dengan senyum yang terkembang di bibirnya

"Meski hanya untuk beberapa jam" lanjutnya setelah sadar hari sudah hampir pagi.

.

Pagi sudah datang dan matahari sudah mulai meninggi. Namun gundukan dalam selimut itu masih terlelap mengarungi dunia mimipinya. Tapi tidak selamanya mimpi indah selalu membuatmu terlelap karena akan ada saja hal yang mengacaukan mimpi tersebut. Sebuah tarikan kuat membuat sosok yang masih bergelung itu langsung mengerang karena tidurnya terusik.

"Hongwon ini sudah siang!" tubuh Hongwon menggeliat saat mendengar teriakan dari sang eomma

"5 menit lagi saja eomma" pinta Hongwon dengan suaranya yang berat

"Kau mau membolos sekolah?" tanya Nyonya Yang terdengar seperti ancaman

"Cepat bangun sebelum eom—" lanjut nyonya Yang saat sang putra tak menyahut

"Baiklah" sergah Hongwon dan segera bangun lalu menuju kamar mandi meski dengan mata yang terasa berat untuk dibuka.

.

Hongwon tengah bersiap dengan seragamnya setelah selesai membersihkan diri. Dia melirik ponselnya dan entah kenapa dia begitu ingin tersenyum saat ini. Setidaknya pekerjaannya sudah selesai semalam dan dia tak perlu memikirkannya terlau jauh. Sekarang dia ingin memikirkan bagaimana akhir pekan nanti dirinya bisa memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Mark. Dan untuk hari ini dia ingin melaluinya dengan cepat. Setidaknya dia merasa harapan akan selalu ada untuk orang yang terus berusaha dan saat jalan itu dibuka maka usaha yang dilakukan harus lebih keras lagi. Dia yakin beberapa hari kedepan sampai akhir pekan tiba moodnya bisa sedikit membaik.

* * *

Pagi menyapa dan Mark yang mendengar alarm ponselnya berbunyi segera meraihnya. Dia mendudukkan diri dengan masih memejamkan matanya yang mengantuk. Karena matanya masih berat untuk dibuka Mark kembali menidurkan tubuhnya dan mulai membuka ponselnya. Matanya berkedip menyesuaikan dengan pencahayaan ponsel. Namun, sesaat kemudian dia mengernyitkan keningnya ketika melihat ranjang Yuta yang kosong. Dia segera bangun lagi dan melihat Jaehyun masih bergelung di dalam selimutnya.

"Hyung" panggil Mark berusaha membangunkan Jaehyun

"Ada apa?" tanya Jaehyun dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur tanpa membuka matanya

"Apa Yuta hyung tak pulang?" tanya Mark yang hanya dibalas gumaman asal oleh Jaehyun yang masih ingin tidur

"Hyung!" seru Mark jengkel

"Lihat saja di kamar Taeyong hyung mungkin dia disana" ujar Jaehyun asal membuat Mark dengan sebal meninggalkan kamar dan mencari keberadaan Yuta.

.

Mark menyeret kakinya menuju dapur terlebih dahulu karena dia merasa haus. Dia mengamati dorm yang masih lengang karena dia yakin yang lain masih terlelap di ranjang masing-masing. Mark membawa gelas minumnya menuju ruang tengah untuk menonton televisi sekalian mengecek apa Yuta disana atau tidak. Mungkin ini masih terlalu pagi tapi Mark sungguh tak menyangka akan di suguhi pemandangan seperti ini.

"Ohh pagi Mark" sapa Taeyong dengan keadaan benar-benar berantakan dan tengah menindih sosok yang sedari tadi dicarinya.

"Mengyingkir dari tubuhku bodoh" umpat Yuta sebal pada ulah Taeyong. Mark masih diam memperhatikan Yuta tengah membenahi kerah piayamanya yang meolorot sambil menatap tajam pada Taeyong.

"Mark apa yang kau lakukan disini?" sebuah pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Taeil membuat Mark tersadar dan segera berbalik kembali ke dapur. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya saat otaknya membayangkan apa yang akan atau mungkin sudah dilakukan oleh Taeyong dan Yuta.

"Yak! Lee 'mesum' Taeyong jauhkan tanganmu dariku!" seru Yuta dengan keras yang diyakini Mark mampu membangunkan semua penghuni dorm

"Apa yang kalian lakukan eoh?" tanya Ten yang keluar dari kamar karena terganggu teriakan kerasa Yuta

"Iya membuat ribut dipagi hari saja" sambung Doyoung kemudian

"Abaikan mereka lebih baik kalian siap-siap ke sekolah" ujar Johnny yang tak lupa memberikan death glare pada Taeyong yang hanya cuek saja

"Kau mau kemana Yuta?" tanya Taeyong yang melihat Yuta menyeret selimutnya untuk pergi ke kamar

"Lee Taeyong" desis Johnny membuat Taeyong yang masih menghalangi Yuta untuk pergi melepaskan tanganya dari piyama Yuta.

"Kau tak melihat apa-apa kan tadi pagi?" tanya Taeil pada Mark yang langsung menggelengkan kepalanya

"Bagus kalau begitu, mereka memang tak pernah tau tempat" ujar Taeil sambil mendecak dan menggelengkan kepalanya

.

Mark memilih segera membersihkan diri dan bersiap ke sekolah. Mata Mark melirik Yuta yang kembali memejamkan matanya dan Jaehyun yang masih terlelap. Dia mendekati ranjang Yuta dan mencubit pipi hyungnya itu.

"Astaga Taeyong jauhkan tanganmu dariku" Mark terkikik mendengar nama Taeyong yang disebut oleh Yuta. Namun, sesaat kemudian kikian itu terhenti karena Yuta membuka matanya.

"Astaga apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yuta terkaget saat menemukan Mark dan bukan Taeyong

"Tak ada" jawab Mark sambil tersenyum lebar menggoda hyungnya

"Jangan berbohong" elak Yuta tak percaya dan menyipitkan matanya pada Mark

"Tak apa Yuta hyung lucu, aku tak menyangka kau dan Taeyong hyung sudah begitu jauh" ujar Mark sambil tersenyum jahil

"Apa maskdumu begitu jauh?" sahut Jaehyun yang terbangun karena kikikan Mark yang cukup keras tadi.

"Tadi pagbmm" Yuta dengan cepat bangun dan menutup mulut Mark sebelum anak itu mengatakan yang tidak-tidak pada Jaehyun

"Tak ada apa-apa yang terjadi" sergah Yuta dengan cengirannya yang malah membuat Jaehyun menatap curiga padanya

"Kalau tak terjadi apa-apa Yuta hyung pasti tidak akan menghentikan Mark" balas Jaehyun menunjukkan ekspresi tak percaya

"Sudahlah, hanya Taeyong dan tingkat mesumnya" ucap Yuta akhirnya dan melepaskan tangannya dari Mark yang masih diam

"Mark kau tak bersiap untuk sekolah?" tanya Jaehyun yang melihat Mark masih diam

"Ah hyung benar" jawab Mark segera menyelesaikan acara bersiapnya. Yuta dan Jaehyun saling menatap satu sama lain lalu menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum saling tersenyum.

* * *

Katakanlah waktu berjalan dengan begitu cepat. Akhir pekan kini telah tiba. Hanya menunggu hari ini berlalu maka rencana yang sudah disusun untuk membuat Hongwon dan Mark bisa memperbaiki hubungan akan datang. Yongjun, Hamin, Soorin, Byeongho, Yunho dan Jaemin juga dibantu dengan beberapa anak-anak HSR sudah mempersiapkan tempat yang akan mereka gunakan untuk reunion nanti. Disana terlihat ada McGree, Gyuhyun, Wonwoo dan lainnya.

Yongjun melirik Hamin yang terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya sedari tadi mendecak sebal. Dengan sengaja dirinya menarik ponsel Hamin membuat sang pemilik melayangkan protes tak terima. Yongjun berkacak pinggang menatap sok galak pada Hamin yang hanya menghela napas dan memutar bola matanya malas. Soorin yang mengawasi sedari tadi hanya bisa tersenyum penuh arti melihat adegan itu. Sementara itu Byeongho dan Yunho sudah saling berbisik satu sama lain.

"Aku akan memegang ponselmu sementara karena sedari tadi kau hanya sibuk bermain ponsel saja" ujar Yongjun sambil berkacak pinggang di hadapan Hamin yang hanya memutar bola matanya

"Apa kau cemburu karena aku lebih sibuk dengan ponsel daripada dirimu?" tanya Hamin sambil tersenyum miring yang menyebalkan

"Ya!" mata Yongjun melebar setelah satu kata itu terlontar. Dia mulai gelisah apalagi saat melihat seringai menyebalkan dari Hamin,

"Tentu saja aku cemburu, aku dan yang lain sibuk bekerja sedang kau hanya bermain ponsel" ujar Yongjun kemudian dengan lancar yang sukses menghilangkan senyum Hamin dalam sekejap. Ada perasaan aneh yang menjalari hati Yongjun saat melihat raut Hamin baru saja. Dia masih terdiam sampai dering ponselnya berbunyi membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari punggung Hamin. Yongjun segera menjauh dari rekan-rekannya dan mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Kau hanya akan bertemu dengan teman-temanmu bukan untuk berkencan" ujar Yongjun memutar bola matanya

"Aku tak bisa, aku sedang sibuk" tolak Yongjun lalu segera mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Dia kembali memasuki ruangan dan matanya beredar untuk menemukan keberadaan Hamin. Langkah Yongjun terhenti saat melihat Hamin yang tengah bercanda dengan Lee Jieun dan juga dengan beberapa anak yang lain. Tanpa disadarinya Yongjun tengah mengepalaka tangannya.

"Aku rasa ac diruangan sedang dimatikan" ujar Byeongho secara tiba-tiba sengaja untuk menarik perhatian anak-anak yang lain

"Iya rasanya begitu panas" sahut Yunho yang juga melakukan gesture kepanasan dengan mengipaskan tangannya. Hal yang dilakukan oleh Yunho dan Byeongho menarik perhatian anak-anak lainnya. Kedua manik itu saling beradu untuk sepersekian detik hingga akhirnya Yongjun memutuskannya. Dia meraih tangan Yunho dan memberikan sebuah ponsel padanya lalu berteriak kalau dia ada urusan sejenak.

"Apa anak itu baik-baik saja?" tanya Byeongho pada Yunho yang hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Kurasa dia tidak sedang baik-baik saja" ucap Soorin juga menatap punggung Yongjun yang menuju pintu keluar

"Maksudmu?" tanya Hamin yang tak mengerti

"Bahkan dia memberikan ponselnya pada Yunho" ujar Jaemin seraya menunjukkan ponsel Yongjun tadi.

"Aku akan mencarinya" ucap Hamin dan segera meraih ponsel Yongjun

"Kita tak perlu ikut campur juga kan kali ini?" tanya Byeongho menatap Soorin yang hanya tersenyum padanya.

"Kurasa memang tidak perlu" sahut Seonjae yang sudah berdiri merangkul pundak Jaemin.

"Mungkin memang kita tak perlu ikut capur urusan mereka, tapi setidaknya hindarkan dirimu ikut campur hubungan orang" ujar Yunho yang kemudian menarik Jaemin mendekat padanya dan menatap tajam pada Seonjae yang hanya tersenyum padanya.

.

Yongjun berjalan dengan cepat berusaha mengahapuskan bayangan tawa Hamin bersama gadis Lee tadi. Dia tahu Hamin memang orang yang mudah untuk mendapatkan teman baru tapi, entah kenapa dia merasa ada gelayar aneh di hatinya. Dia ingin marah, dia tak terima melihatnya tersenyum bahkan tertawa seperti tadi bersama gadis tadi. Dia meraih ponsel di sakunya hendak menghubungi Hongwon yang tadi mencarinya. Dia hendak membuka kuncinya dan matanya melebar saat menyadari kalau ponsel yang dibawanya bukan miliknya.

"Sial" umpat Yongjun dengan keras. Dia segera berbalik dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat kepalanya langsung berhadapan dengan bahu tegap seseorang. Reflek dia segera mundur ke belakang dan mendongakan kepalanya. Matanya melebar menemukan Hamin sudah berdiri di sana.

"Apa kau mencari ini?" tanya Hamin seraya menyodorkan ponsel milik Yongjun. Dengan sebal Yongjun segera meraih ponselnya tapi, gerakan Hamin lebih cepat dan segera menaikkan tangannya.

"Mana ponselku dulu" pinta Hamin dan dengan dengusan Yongjun menyerahkan ponselnya,

"Anak baik" ujar Hamin seraya mengusak rambut Yongjun yang hanya diam. Yongjun yang semakin merasakan hal aneh di tubuhnya segera berbalik hendak meninggalka Hamin.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Hamin menahan lengan Yongjun

"Itu bukan urusanmu" jawab Yongjun dengan ketus

"Begitukah?" tanya Hamin dengan senyum yang terlihat aneh di mata Yongjun

"Ya!" jawab Yongjun dengan cepat lalu menarik lengannya dan segera menjauh. Dia berusaha mengabaikan tatapan Hamin yang jadi meredup mendengarkan jawabannya barusan. Dia benci berurusan dengan yang namanya cinta atau segala macam yang berhubungan dengannya.

"Mungkin memang tidak akan pernah bisa" gumam Hamin dengan senyum kecut akhirnya memilih pergi entah kemana yang jelas dia juga tak kembai ke teman-temannya. Dia seolah tau hanya ada satu orang yang sudah mencuri hati Yongjun karena anak itu sampai mau melakukan semua ini demi membantunya. Hamin hanya bisa menghela napas kasar berusaha menghilangkan banyangan yang sudah dilihatnya semalam, karena itu benar-benar mengganggunya.

* * *

Johnny menatap malas Jaehyun yang sedari tadi sibuk terus dengan ponselnya. Kalau dia perhatikan sejak mereka meninggalkan ruang latihan sampai di tempat siaran anak ini terusa saja bergelut dengan ponselnya. Mata Jaehyun melebar saat dengan sengaja Johnny meraih ponselnya. Dia menatap tajam Johnny yang sudah menantang balik. Jaehyun menunjukkan jurusnya dalam merajuk dengan menekuk wajahnya dan memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Berhenti merajuk kalau tak mau aku cium sekarang" ancam Johnny yang sukses membuat Jaehyun mendengus sebal dan berhenti memanyunkan bibirnya

"Kalau begitu kembalikan ponselku" balas Jaehyun seraya menadahkan tangannya

"Kau sedari tadi sudah menduakan aku dengan ponselmu" ujar Johnny mengeluarkan keluhannya

"Itu hanya perasaan hyung saja" balas Jaehyun memutar bola matanya malas setelah

"Itu bukan hanya perasaan tapi kenyataan" ucap Johnny dengan mendramatisir dimata Jaehyun

"Aish, hyung kembalikan~~" rengek Jaehyun pada Johnny yang malah menyeringai jahil. Johnny tersenyum seraya menunjuk pipinya isyarat meminta ciuman. Jaehyun yang melihatnya hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

Cup

Mata Jaehyun melebar karena terkejut sementara Johnny malah tersenyum senang akhirnya bisa mengerjai kekasihnya ini. Terkadang Jaehyun terlalu pintar untuk bisa dikerjai makanya dia merasa senang bisa menjahilinya. Johnny mengaduh sambil mengusap lengannya yang baru saja dipukul oleh Jaehyun. Dia hanya tersenyum melihat Jaehyun yang menggerutu sambil membuka ponselnya lagi.

"Memang kau sedang bertukar pesan dengan siapa sih?" tanya Johnny dengan tidak punya malu memeluk Jaehyun dari belakang.

"Hyung lepaskan, nanti banyak yang lihat" ucap Jaehyun mengabaikan pertanyaan Johnny dan sibuk meronta agar Johnny melepaskan pelukkannya

"Kau ini pelit sekali" ucap Johnny dengan lesu setelah melepas pelukkannya pada Jaehyun yang kini kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya

"Hyung masih ingat perjanjian yang sudah kita buat bukan" dengusan sebal keluar dari bibir Johnny mendengar pertanyaan retoris dari Jaehyun

"Apa salahnya kalau kita berhenti backstreet Jae?" tanya Johnny kini menatap pada Jaehyun

"Aku belum siap" jawab Jaehyun tanpa menatap Johnny

"Kenapa?" tanya Johnny lagi sukses membuat Jaehyun menghetikna kesibukannya sejenak dari ponsel untuk menatapnya

"Pokoknya aku belum siap" jawab Jaehyun menatap sebal pada Johnny yang bagi Johnny hal itu terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

"Berhenti selingkuh dariku" ujar Johnny membuat Jaehyun menatapnya malas

"Lihatlah aku hanya bermain game bersama Yuta hyung, aku tidak selingkuh, lagipula aku bisa dibunuh Taeyong hyung kalau berani merebut miliknya" ujar Jaehyun dengan panjangnya

"Dia memang milik Taeyong" lirih Johnny membuat Jaehyun langsung menatap Johnny dengan mata melebar. Dalam hati dia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena sudah membahas status hubungan Yuta dan Taeyong.

"Taeyong beruntung mendapatkan Yuta" ucap Johnny kemudian dengan tersenyum kecut

"Hyung tak bisa marah pada meraka" sahut Jaehyun sambil tersenyum lebar berusaha memberikan hiburan pada Johnny. Dia tahu Johnny tak mungkin marah pada Taeyong yang sudah dianggapnya seperti adik, namun ada alasan berbeda kenapa dia tak bisa marah dengan Yuta

"Bukan itu, hanya saja kenapa Taeyong dari dulu tak pernah bercerita apa-apa padaku?" heran Johnny membuat Jaehyun juga menatapnya

"Memang hyung juga cerita tentang kita?" tanya Jaehyun akhirnya

"Menurutmu?"

"Jadi Tae hyung sudah tahu" ucap Jaehyun menatap tak percaya pada Johnny

"Aku hanya bilang tertarik padamu" balas Johnny membuat senyum Jaehyun terkembang meski tak begitu lebar

"Baguslah kalau begitu" ujar Jaehyun kemudian

"Maksudmu?" heran Johnny

"Tak ada" balas Jaehyun sambil tersenyum lebar pada Johnny lalu meletakkan ponselnya guna merayu Johnny supaya dia tak marah atau bertanya macam-macam lagi.

* * *

Mark menatap bosan gurunya yang tengah menjelaskan di depan kelas. Entah kenapa dia merasa bosan saja. Pikirannya sudah melayang pada acara esok hari. Dia tengah memikirkan bagaimana cara bisa lari dari Johnny dan juga member lain kecuali Yuta dan Taeyong. Dia juga memikirkan apa yang harus dia katakan pada Hongwon besok. Dia mulai merasa kepalanya menjadi pening karena memikirkan banyak kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Dia tak bisa membayangkan betapan kecewanya teman-temannya kalau dia sampai tak bisa lolos ijin dari Johnny besok. Mark mulai menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja dan mengabaikan sang guru.

"Kenapa jadi begini" keluhnya pelan merasa semakin pusing saja.

Jam istirahat datang dan Mark memilih menuju kantin karena merasa bosan di kelas. Matanya beredar mencari keberadaan adik-adiknya tapi nihil membuat dirinya duduk di bangku teman kelasnya. Awalanya semua masih baik-baik saja sampai telingnya mendengar bisik-bisik dari para gadis yang terlalu keras. Dia meremas sumpit yang dipakainya saking jengkelnya membuat beberapa temannya menatap aneh padanya. Mark meletakkan peralatan makannya dan segera pergi karena selera makannya sudah rusak.

"Sialan bagaimana bisa mereka menyebarkan rumor murahan seperti itu" ujar Mark menatap sebal pantulannya di cermin sekolah. Baru kali ini dia merasa begitu sebal dengan makhluk yang disebut perempuan dan ingin merematnya.

"Berkencan dengan gadis Moon itu? dia hanya bermimpi bisa mendapatkan Hongwon hyung" decih Mark sebal dan menendang tong sampah di dalam toilet.

* * *

Emosi Mark menjadi tak stabil bahkan sampai dia pulang dan sampai di tempat latihan. Sejak pulang sekolah tadi wajahnya terus ditekuk membuat para member dream kembali tak berani mendekatinya. Hal itu tentu saja menarik perhatian para member NCT yang lain. Taeil yang menjadi paling tua mendekati adiknya yang masih menekuk wajahnya itu.

"Ada masalah?" tanya Taeil yang kini mendudukkan diri di sebelah Mark yang hanya diam menatap kosong

"Hanya merasa lelah" jawab Mark sekenanya saja

"Apa kau sedang sakit?" tanya Taeil lagi

"Kalau aku sakit aku tidak akan ada di sini sekarang hyung" balas Mark dengan mendengus membuat Taeil hanya bisa menatap tak percaya adik penurutnya ini

"Biar aku saja yang bicara padanya" ujar Taeyong mencegah Taeil yang hendak mengejar Mark. Beberapa member saling tatap tak mengerti dan khawatir. Namun, Yuta berhasil mengalihkan perhatian mereka dan membuat suasana sedikit membaik.

"Jangan diambil hati ya hyung" ujar Yuta pada Taeil yang hanya bisa menghela napas. Dia kadang berpikir kenapa dia begitu sulit mengatur member muda NCT meski dia memiliki usia yang lebih matang. Kadang hal itu sampai membuatnya menyesal lahir lebih dulu dari Taeyong atau Johnny yang lebih ditakuti oleh para member daripada dirinya.

.

"Mark" panggil Taeyong yang masih mengikuti Mark. Lengan Mark ditarik Taeyong membuat yang lebih muda akhirnya berbalik dan menekuk wajahnya.

"kita cari sesuatu yang bisa mendinginkan emosimu" lanjut Taeyong dengan segera menarik Mark untuk ikut dengannya.

Mark diam menatap minumannya dan mengaduk-aduknya sedari tadi. Dia mendiamkan Taeyong karena memang dia sedang malas membuka suara. Beberapa kali dia menghela napas berat yang tanpa disadarinya membuat Taeyong menahan kekehannya. Mark mengalihkan pandangannya pada Taeyong yang terlihat tengan berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Kalau hyung mau tertawa tak perlu ditahan" dengus Mark dengan sebal karena dia tau Taeyong sedari tadi menahan tawanya

"Tak apa, kau hanya terlihat menggemaskan" ujar Taeyong lalu dengan santainya mengusak rambut Mrak

"Abaikan itu, memang hyung mau bicara apa mengajakku keluar?" tanya Mark kemudian membuat Taeyong makin tersenyum saja

"Memang aku bilang mau mengajakmu bicara?" balas Taeyong kembali bertanya pada Mark yang menatap tak percaya padanya

"Lalu untuk apa kita disini sekarang?" tanya Mark dengan mendramatisir

"Aku hanya ingin menikmati milkshake tadi" jawab Taeyong dengan santainya

"Benar-benar tak berguna" dengus Mark lalu meletakkan kepalanya di meja

"Markeu" panggil Taeyong membuat Mark hanya merliriknya

"Berangkatlah besok" ujar Taeyong membuat Mark menatap tak percaya padanya. dia bahkan hanya mampu mengerjapkan matanya tanpa bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Dalam hati dia bersorak karena Taeyong ada di pihaknya.

"Tapi Johnny hyung dan yang lain?" tanya Mark kemudian karena masalah utamanya belum diselesaikan

"Serahkan semua pada kami" jawab Taeyong dengan santainya

"Kami?" celetuk Mark menatap penuh kebingungan pada Taeyong

"Iya kau hanya perlu tau nanti tidak sekarang" balas Taeyong

"Boleh aku berangkat sendiri?" tanya Mark kemudian dengan penuh harap

"Minta Hamin menjeputmu" balas Taeyong sedikit berat hati karena meminta Hamin menjemput Mark

"Kenapa Hamin hyung?" tanya Mark

"Untuk kebaikanmu dan Johnny hyung" jawab Taeyong dengan santainya

"Baiklah" pasrah Mark karena dia juga tak memiliki pilihan lain

"Sekarang jangan menekuk wajahmu seperti tadi" ujar Taeyong

"Kenapa?" tanya Mark heran

"Kau seperti orang yang sedang sekarat saja" jawab Taeyong dengan nada mengejek lalu mentertawakannya

"Taeyong hyung benar-benar menyebalkan" decih Mark lalu menarih milkshakenya dan meminumnya membuat keheningan sesaat di antara dirinya dam Taeyong

"Hyung boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Mrak membuka suaranya

"Kenapa hyung mau membantuku sedangkan yang lainnya—"

"Kau tau karena aku percaya baik padamu atau pada Hongwon" sela Taeyong bahkan sebelum Mark menyelesaikan pertanyaannya

"Tapi hyung belum pernah bertemu dengannya" heran Mark menatap bingung pada Taeyong yang tersenyum padanya

"Memang, tapi aku merasakannya"

"Bagaim—"

"Kita kembali dan jangan sampai aku menarik kata-kataku tadi" sela Taeyong dan segera beranjak dari kursinya lalu berjalan lebih dulu. mark yang melihatnya hanya bisa mendengus sebal padanya.

* * *

Kaki itu terus melangkah entah kemana. Sekarang ini dia sedang tak tau harus kemana dan menemui siapa. Dia ingin sendiri tapi dia juga ingin bisa berbagi ceritanya. Hatinya merasakan hal aneh. Disisi lain dia merasa ada percikan bahagia tapi di sisi lain dia juga tak mengharapkan rasa sepeti itu. Yongjun mengerang sebal dan memasang hoodienya lalu pergi entah kemana.

Mata Yongjun menatap gedung tinggi di hadapannya. Dia juga tak mengerti kenapa dia bisa sampai disini. Setelah hanya diam beberapa saat di depan gedung tersebut Yongjun memilih berbalik dan hendak pergi sampai seseoramg memanggilnya. Langkah Yongjun terhenti dan dia bisa mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekatinya.

"Jang Yongjun!" tubuh Yongjun berbalik saat orang tadi kembali memanggil namanya. Setelah menghembuskan napas berat Yongjun berbalik dan menemukan sosok yang tengah menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. Yongjun tersenyum kaku dan memberikan salam pada Mark yang masih menatapnya.

"Siapa Mark?" tanya Taeyong yang membuat perhatian Yongjun teralihkan pada Taeyong

"Boleh aku berbicara padanya sebentar?" tanya Mark pada Taeyong yang mengisyaratkan bahwa Yongjun adalah anggota HSR

"Baiklah, jangan lama-lama kita harus kembali berlatih" balas Taeyong lalu meninggalkan Mark dan Yongjun

.

Mark menatap Yongjun yang masih diam sejak 4 menit mereka duduk di salah satu meja kafetaria SM. Sejujurnya Mark cukup kaget saat melihat Yongjun yang berdiri di depan gedung SM. Dan yang membuat Mark semakin bingung adalah sejak tadi Yongjun hanya diam saja.

"Mark-ssi" panggil Yongjun sambil mengaduk-aduk minumannya. Sejujurnya dia tak pahan mengapa dia bisa datang kesini. Beruntung dia bertemu dengan Mark coba kalau tidak pasti dia dikiran orang aneh

"Nde?" sahut Mark menatapnya bingung, karena dia juga merasa ada yang aneh dengan Yongjun yang tiba-tiba ada di depan gedung SM sendirian

"Aku tak tau harus bicara apa" ujar Yongjun dengan polosnya membuat Mark menatapnya aneh. Dari awal Mark melihat dan tau Yongjun dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan anak ini. Masih lekat diingatannya bagaimana sikap Yongjun di restoran beberawa waktu lalu. Kemudian hari ini dia melihat sisi lain Yongjun yang tak pernah diduganya.

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa sampai di gedung SM?" tanya Mark kemudian

"Entahlah aku hanya berjalan–jalan saja tadi dan sadar-sadar aku sudah di depan gedung" jawab Yongjun tanpa menatap Mark sedikitpun

"Yongjun-ssi apa kau sedang sakit?" tanya Mark berusaha untuk tidak menyinggung perasaan Yongjun. Mark sendiri tak begitu dekat dengannya dan yang dekat dengannya adalah Hongwon. Dia takut salah bicara, lagi pula Yongjun memang terlihat sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik

"Entahlah aku hanya merasa aneh" jawab Yongjun dengan nada tak takin membuat Mark mengernyitkan keningnya

"Aneh?" tanya Mark memastikan dia tak salah dengar. Baginya Yongjun aneh dan sekarang dia merasakan kalau dirinya aneh membuat Mark jadi khawatir saja

"Disini" tunjuk Yongjun pada dadanya

"Kau punya sakit jantung?" tanya Mark dengan bodohnya

"Tidak dan entahlah, sebaiknya aku pulang kau kan butuh latihan" jawab Yongjun sambil menggeleng.

"Yongjun-ssi kau benar tak apa? Aku menjadi khawatir" ujar Mark dengan jujur

"Hehehe tak apa dan jangan lupa besok untuk datang ya" balas Yongjun yang kini memberikan cengiran kaku padanya

"Baiklah istirahatlah yang cukup dan sampai ketemu besok" ucap Mark dengan sopan membalas senyum Yongjun. Dia hanya menatap kepergian Yongjun lalu berusaha meyakinkkan dirinya kalau besok pasti berjalan dengan lancar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Okay aku tau ceritanya semakin tidak menarik dan semakin tak jelas. Terima kasih banyak untuk yang selalu menunggu dan sudah meninggalkan jejak. Maaf tidak pernah membalas satu persatu coment kalian. Tapi sungguh percayalah coment kalian selalu dibaca.

Big Thanks To : Yeseul Nam, Na Iqbaal, wakaTaeYu, Beside of You, Lee9900, jungkalista, leenatasha, NOREN UHUY, Tabifangirl, BlueBerry Jung, Min Milly, nacoco, xoxojung00, anisamanoban, nrlyukkeuri96, BunnyDy, kiyo, chittaphon27, Oxeye, Zxxd11, babu keluarga lee, wafertango, swagchiken, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, Miss xk, KUKI,

.

Lovely peace Byun14/Yui


	10. Chapter 10

The last chapter is coming out. Hanya maaf dan terima kasih yang aku sampaikan pada para readers semua terutama yang sudah meninggalkan jejak. Maaf membuat kalian menunggu begitu lama tapi akhirnya bisa terselesaikan juga cerrita ini. Kalau endingnya aneh dan tak sesuai perkiraan mohon maaf tapi aku masih membuat kesayangan kalian bersama :D

Maaf kalau terlalu OOc dan juga buat typo yang ada dimaana-mana. Semua Chara dalam cerita ini bukan milik saya, mereka milik keluarga, agensi, dan Tuhan.

If You Don't Like Just Go Away. I Dedicated this for the reader especially you all HongMark Lovers

The Chara not mine but they belong to themself, parents, agent, and God. This Stories Belong to me **Byun14/Yui**

.

.

 **Yui**

.

 **Present**

 **.**

 **.**

Back

 **.**

 **.**

HongMark / YoungMark

Yang Hongwon / Lee Minhyung

YoungB / Mark Lee

 **BB**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _Aku tahu kau akan datang padaku. Karena aku akan ada disini untuk menantikan kedatanganmu. Kembalilah kita mulai semua dan kita berjuang bersama untuk membuktikan cinta kita pada dunia. Genggam tanganku dan kita melangkah bersama dan jangan coba untuk pergi sendiri meninggalkanku dan cinta kita_.

.

.

Malam ini suasana dorm NCT terasa sedikit lebih hangat dari biasanya karena member SRB17 sedang ikut berkumpul bersama. Mereka mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan dengan memesan beberapa makanan. Mengobrol, bercanda, atau sekedar menonton film atau televisi bersama cukup untuk mereka merasakan kehangatan keluarga yang mereka rindukan.

Yuta menarik lengan Taeyong untuk sedikit menjauh dari anak-anak NCT yang lain. Dia membisikkan sesuatu pada Taeyong yang sukses membuat Taeyong menatap tak percaya padanya. Yuta hanya tersenyum sebagai respon untuk meyakinkan Taeyong meski dia masih melihat ekspresi tak percaya.

"Kau tanyakan saja sendiri padanya, setidaknya kita masih memiliki senjata lain kalau besok tak berhasil" ujar Yuta dengan senyum jahil di wajahnya

"Baiklah nanti akan aku tanyakan" balas Taeyong mengamati salah seorang adiknya

"Apa yang sebenarnya sedang kalian lakukan?" tanya Johnny menyela acara Yuta dan Taeyong

"Itu bukan urusan hyung" jawab Yuta dengan cengirannya lalu meninggalkan Taeyong dan Johnny

"Aishh anak itu" dengus Johnny yang melihat Yuta kini meninggalkan dirinya bersama Taeyong yang masih menatapnya. Perhatian Johnny teralihkan dan dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap Taeyong.

"Selamat untuk hyung" ucap Taeyong dengan senyum tampannya membuat Johnny mengernyitkan keningnya

"Aku tidak sedang ulang tahun" heran Johnny menatap bingung pada Taeyong yang malah tersenyum

"Tapi kau mendapatkan jackpot, aku kira kau tak akan seberani itu" ujar Taeyong dengan senyum tulusnya

"Maksudmu?"

"You Know What I Mean hyung" mata Johnny melebar mendengar perkaatan Taeyong dan dirinya membatu di depan lemari es yang terbuka.

"Bagaimana dia bisa tahu, padahal aku hanya bercerita sekali padanya" desis Johnny segera menutup kembali lemari es setelah dia menuangkan jusnya. Johnny kembali bergabung dengan member yang lain dan duduk di sebelah Jaehyun. Entah sial atau kebetulan Taeyong kini menatapnya dengan seringaian menyebalkan. Apalagi saat dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Acara kumpul bersama di dorm berakhir cukup larut. Mereka semua memasuki kamar untuk istirahat saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 00.12. Yuta menaiki ranjangnya seraya melirik Jaehyun dan Mark. Mereka sudah terlelap lebih dulu karena dia harus membantu Taeyong untuk membereskan beberapa keacauan di ruang tengah.

.

"Semua akan berjalan dengan lancar besok" ucap Yuta lalu segera memejamkan matanya. Namun, ponselnya yang bergetar membuatnya terpaksa membuka mata lagi. Dahinya mengernyit bingung saat Taeyong mengiriminya pesan chat. Dengan dengusan sebal Yuta bangun dari ranjang dan menyeret keluar selimutnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yuta mendudukkan diri di sebelah Taeyong

"Johnny hyung mengusirku karena aku terus menggodanya" Yuta menatap tak percayasetelah mendengar jawaban yang diberikan oleh Tayeong

"Kau menggoda Johnny hyung?" menatap tak percaya pada Taeyong yang hanya memutar bola matanya malas dengan reaksi berlebihan Yuta

"Pelankan suaramu" dengus Taeyong dengan sikap Yuta yang suka meledak-ledak

"Hanya menggoda, bukan untuk yang iya-iya" terangnya

"Aku kira kau sudah lelah jadi seme" balas Yuta dengan senyum jahil di wajahnya

"Aku akan tetap jadi seme" ujar Taeyeng dengan santainya

"Benarkah?" tanya Yuta menggoda Taeyong yang malah menunjukkan smirknya

"Apa kau perlu bukti?" balas Taeyong menatap Yuta dengan senyum mengerikan

"Tidak usah, besok kegiatan kita panjang plus dengan membantu Mark" ujar Yuta setelah menelan ludahnya sendiri

"Baiklah ayo istirahat aku merasa lelah" ajak Taeyong segera menarik tubuh Yuta dan memeluknya

* * *

Hongwon menatap malas computer yang ada di hadapannya. Dia tak mengerti kenapa rasanya otaknya sedang tak bisa diajak memikirkan hal lain selain Mark. Hari ini dia merasa sejak bangun tadi otaknya sudah penuh dengan Mark. Dan dia merasa waktu berjalan sangat lambat. Pekerjaannya beberapa hari kemarin terselesaikan tepat waktu dan dia ingin menyelesaikan projectnya yang lain. Namun, mengingat ada acara nanti malam otaknya malah menjadi buntu.

"Apa orang yang mengalami sicklove benar-benar tak bisa menjalankan otaknya dengan benar" gumam Hongwon mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar

"Tentu saja benar, bukankah kau sudah membuktikannya?" alis Hongwon menukik tajam dan melirik sosok yang kini ada di sampingnya

"Apa yang hyung lakukan disini?" tanya Hongwon dengan tak sopannya

"Tentu saja mengunjungi seseorang" jawab sosok yang dipanggilnya hyung

"Siapa?" tanya Hongwon

"Aku" Hongwon secara reflek memutar kursinya dan menatap tak percaya pada dua orang di hadapannya ini

"Hyung kalian?" Hongwon merasakan kata-katanya tercekat di tenggorokannya dan tak bisa keluar

"Kita kenapa?" heran Chulgu menatap Swings dan Hongwon dengan pandangan polos lalu mengerling pada Swings membuat Hongwon semakin tak percaya saja dan melebarkan matanya

"Hentikan, dia pasti sedang berpikir yang aneh-aneh" ujar Swings

"Memang Swings hyung tau yang aku pikirkan?" tanya Hongwon kemudian

"Iya memang kenapa?" balas Swings seraya mendengus

"Memang apa yang aku pikirkan?" tanya Hongwon lagi

"Kau tau dia memang sudah ikut wamil, sudah berkelana di jalanan tapi kadang otaknya masih sama dengan anah tk jangan memaksaku mengatakannya sekarang" ujar Swings

"Hyung benar, Chulgu hyung hanya besar tubuhnya tapi otak anak TK" ujar Hongwon membenarkan perkataan Swings

"Apa kau bilang?!" seru Chulgu yang mendengar perkataan Hongwon

"Itu kenyataan" ujar Hongwon

"aduhh"

"Abaikan dia dan ikut aku" ajak Swings segera menarik Chulgu meninggalkan Hongwon yang masih mengelus kepalanya akibat di pukul Chulgu

"Jangan terlalu kasar dengan anak TK hyung!" seru Hongwon seraya terkekeh dengan keras. Dia menghela napas berat dan terdiam memandang komputernya. Setelah beberapa saat berpikir akhirnya dia memilih mematikannya dan pergi setelah menuliskan note di layar computer tersebut.

.

Hongwon menolehkan kepalanya sedikit mengintai apa ada orang yang berkeliaran di studio. Dia harus bisa lolos dari Swings kalau ingin bisa datang ke acara nanti. Hongwon berjalan dengan mengendap sambil sesekali menengok ke belakang untuk melihat dimana Swing dan Chulgu pergi tadi.

"Kenapa kau mengendap-endap seperti pencuri?" langkan kaki Hongwon terhenti saat suara Chulgu menyapa gendang telinganya. Hongwon membalik tubuhnya dan menatap Chulgu yang juga menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Aku harus pergi sampaikan salamku untuk Swings hyung, bye Chulgu hyung" ucap Hongwon dengan cepat dan segera melesat pergi menuju pintu keluar bahkan sebelum Chulgu bisa memproses perkatannya.

"Ya! Ige mwoya?" Chulgu membalik badanya dan menatap Swings yang tengah membaya memo dari Hongwon lalu menghela napas berat

"Ada apa memang?"

"Lupakan"

"Hongwon titip salam untukmu"

"Aku akan meremaskannya saat dia kembali" dengus Swings

"Jangan begitu kejam" sahut Chulgu

"Terserah"

* * *

Hongwon mengatur napasnya setelah berlari keluar dari gedung agensi milik Swings. Dia yakin kalau Swings tengah menggerutu sebal saat ini. Dia akan mengurusnya nanti yang penting dia harus siap-siap untuk hari ini. Mata Hongwon melirik jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 13.20 dan dia memilih mencari taksi untuk pulang dan bersiap. Dia harus bisa tampil baik dihadapan Mark karena tujuan utamanya menghadiri undangan ini adalah untuk bertemu dengannya.

Kini Hongwon duduk di bangku pinggir jalan menunggu taksi seraya mendengarkan beberapa lagu. Dia duduk cukup lama untuk menikmati siang yang terasa sejuk ini sejenak. Dia segera berdiri saat ada taksi yang lewat dan memilih segera pulang. Selama perjalana Hongwon hanya diam menatap jalanan. Senyumnya terkembang setiap mengingat semua moment manis yang pernah dilaluinya bersama Mark. Bahkan saat masa canggung karena berbagai artikel di media saat mereka pertama bertemu di audisi HSR.

"Terima kasih" ucap Hongwon saat taksi yang ditumpanginya sampai di tujuan. Dia memilih turun sedikit lebih jauh dari gang rumahnya. Dia ingin menikmati perjalana sejenang sebelum sampai di rumah.

"Apapun semua harus diperbaiki dan aku akan mendapatkanmu lagi" ujar Hongwon memberikan semangat pada dirinya sendiri

* * *

Mark diam dan berusaha mengatur adrenalinnya. Hatinya merasakan sebuh letupan aneh sedari tadi. Dia tak boleh terlihta terlalu bahagi atau yang lain akan menaruh curiga padanya. Matanya sedari tadi tak bisa lepas dari Yuta, Jaehyun dan Taeyong juga Johnny. Mungkin saat menatap Taeyong Yuta dan Jaehyun dirinya anak merasa lebih tenang, tapi kalau Johnny rasanya semua perasaannya diaduk-aduk. Bahkan dirinya berusaha menghindari kontak dengan Johnny sebisa mungkin.

"Jadi apa manajer hyung sudah memberikan ijin?" tanya Taeyong pada Mark

"Iya sudah"

"Sampai jam berapa?" sahut Johnny ikut bertanya

"12 malam"

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Hamin sebelum dirimu berangkat" lanjut Johnny kemudian

"Nanti akan aku sampaikan pada Hamin hyung" sahut Mark seraya menghela napas

"Kalau bisa kau sudah di rumah sebelum aku pulang" ujar Johnny lagi semakin membuat pundak Mark turun kebawah

.

Mark melirik jam dinding di tempat acara yang menunjukkan pukul 17.48. Dirinya hanya bisa menghela napas padahal Hamin bilang akan menjemputnya pukul 19.00. Dia tak yakin bisa sampai dorm tepat waktu. Bahkan kesempatan untuk siap-siap saja dia tak yakin. Mark mengeluarkan ponselnya dan meberi kabar pada Hamin kalau hyungnya ingin bertemu denganya terlebih dahulu. Namun, Mark terdiam sejenak karena mengingat jadwal Johnny dan Jaehyun yang menjadi penyiar.

"Ayo semua persiapan pulang" seru sang manajer membuat semua anak NCT bersiap-siap

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Taeyong berjalan di sebelah Mark

"Johnny hyung bilang ingin bertemu dengan Hamin hyung nanti" jawab Mark dengan lesu

"Johnny dan Jaehyun segera siap-siap ke tempat siaran" seru sang Manajer lagi membuat Mark melirik sang hyung

"Hyung kami akan pulang dulu, aku tak bawa baju ganti" sahut Johnny membuat Mark kembali menghela napas

"Cordy nuna?" tanya sang Manajer

"Stocknya habis" balas sang cordy

"Baiklah"

.

Semua member NCT 127 segera pulang menuju dorm. Beruntungnya hari ini mereka tak mendapatkan jatah latihan sehingga setelah acara mereka bisa sedikit bersantai di dorm. Yuta duduk di deret bangku paling belakang bersama Taeyong dan terlihat begitu seru dengan ponsel Taeyong. Mereka seolah mengabaikan keberadaan member lain yang juga satu mobil dengan mereka. Namun, saat Jaehyun melirik mereka Yuta mengangkat jempolnya yang dibalas anggukan dari Jaehyun. Mark sendiri lebih terlihat tengah melakukan meditasi karena dia berusaha keras untuk tak terlihat begitu 'terlalu' bahagia.

Van mereka sampai di gedung dorm pada pukul 19.03 dan Mark hanya bisa menghela napas berat. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan Hamin baru saja turun dari sebuah taksi. Tanpa berpamitan Mark segera menghampiri Hamin yang cukup terkejut melihat kehadirannya. Mark menarik tangan Hamin untuk menuju member lain tanpa permisi.

"Aku akan bersiap sebentar" ujar Mark menitipkan Hamin pada Johnny yang sudah menyambutnya dengan senyuman. Langkah Mark terhenti dan berbalik menatap Taeyong yang memasang wajah tegasnya.

"Dan jangan menyakitinya" ujar Mark menatap pada Taeyong yang hanya bisa mendengus

"Tidakkah Johnny hyung harus segera bersiap?" tanya Taeyong mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Johnny

"Jaehyun sedang bersiap lebih dulu" jawab Johnny sekenanya

.

Hamin merasa sedikit tak nyaman karena pada kenyataannya Taeyong masih saja mengawasinya dengan tatapan tajam. Meski Johnny menyambutnya dengan begitu baik dan beberapa member lain juga sama kalau ada yang mengintimidasi rasanya tak enak. Setelah menunggu sekitar 20 menit akhirnya Mark keluar. Hamin bersyukur karena Mark keluar tak lama setelah Johnny akan bersiap-siap.

"Aku berangkat dulu" seru Mark segera menarik Hamin untuk keluar dari dorm

"Ingat pesan Johnny hyung, Hamin-shi" seru Dooyoung membuat Mark mendengus dan Taeyong serta Yuta memberinya death glare gratis

"Ah nde" sahut Hamin sebisanya

"Maaf kita jadi terlambat" ujar Mark saat mereka kini berjalan keluar dari gedung dorm Mark

"Acaranya baru akan dimulai pukul 20.00 jadi tak perlu khawatir" balas Hamin membuat Mark bisa tersenyum

"Syukurlah"

"Lakukan yang terbaik, selesaikan semuanya dengan baik juga" ujar Hamin memberikan semangat dan senyum terbaiknya

"Hyung tak perlu khawatir"

* * *

Hongwon melirik jam tangan yang dikenakannya sudah menunjukkan pukul 18.47. Dia memilih berangkat sebentar lagi karena jujur saja dia merasakan gugup yang tak terdefinisikan. Dia menatap pantulannya di cermin lalu tersenyum kaku. Dirinya merasa sedikit aneh karena mengenakan pakaian sedikit lebih rapi dari biasanya.

"Ayolah, kau harus bisa dikondisikan nanti" gumam Hongwon seraya menyentuh dada bagian kirinya. Perhatian Hongwon teralihkan saat ponselnya berdering. Dahinya mengernyit bingung saat Yongjun menghubunginya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hongwon dengan malas

"Iya aku akan datang" jawabnya dengan malas

"Baguslah jangan sampai terlambat" Hongwon mendengus mendegar balasan dari Yongjun

"Iya cerewet" balasnya ketus dan segera menutup panggilannya

Hongwon memilih keluar dari kamarnya dan segera berangkat. Dirinya sudah berpamitan kepada orang tuanya yang sedang tidak di rumah. Jadi dia sedikit beruntung karena tak perlu diintrogasi oleh appanya karena berpenampilan sedikit berbeda dari biasanya.

"Baiklah hari ini semua harus selesai dan aku akan mendapatkanmu lagi" ujar Hongwon menyemangati dirinya sendir

"Apapun caranya" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum miring menunjukkan senyum menyebalkannya

* * *

Yongjun menatap beberapa anak-anak HSR sudah berkumpul. Dirinya melirik Soorin dan Byeongho yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan anak-anak yang lain. Dirinya cukup gelisah menunggu orang yang sedari tadi belum kelihatan. Dia mendecih saat melihat Yunho yang sedari tadi mengikuti kemanapun Jaemin berjalan. Apalagi kalau sudah ada Seonjae.

Setelah merasa menunggu di depan terasa membosankan Yongjun memilih duduk di bangku yang tak jauh dari pintu masuk. Mata Yongjun mengikuti sosok yang baru saja memasuki ruangan. Dia bergidik melihat penampilan sosok tersebut yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan.

"Apa yang kau perhatikan?" sebuah suara yang begitu familiar menyapa gendang telingnya membuat Yongjun mau tak mau mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Ahh si gadis Moon" ujar sosok tersebut saat tau arah pandangan Yongjun

"Jangan asal bicara" dengus Yongjun mendengar ucapan Hongwon

"Yang Hongwon sudah datang!" perhatian Hongwon teralihkan saat mendnegar namanya diserukan dengan keras

"Aish kau terlalu cepat memanggil namaku" dengus Hongwon saat melihat Gyuhyeon berseru heboh saat melihatnya. Hongwon meninggalkan Yongjun yang masih saja diam menghampiri anak-anak yang lain. Yongjun sendiri mengabaikan Hongwon yang meninggalkannya dan beralih pada ponselnya yang bergetar. Matanya menatapa barisan kata dikirim oleh sosok yang ditunggunya.

"Sudah kuduga" dengus Yongjun menarik perhatian dari kawannya

"Jangan lemas begitu, kenapa kau terlihat tak bersemangat sekali?" ujar Jaemin

"Dia pasti merindukan seseorang" balas Byeongho dengan senyum jahilnya

"Jaga mulutmu" sarkas Yongjun melirik tajam Byeongho

"Uggh aku takut" sahut Yunho ikut memanasi

Plak

"Aduh! Kenapa kau memukulku?" keluh Yunho setelah mendapat pukulan sayang dari Jaemin

"Berhenti menggodanya" dengus Jaemin

"Baiklah, apa Mark akan datang terlambat?" tanya Soorin yang mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yongjun

"Sepertinya iya, sekarang sudah pukul 7 lebih" jawab Jaemin sekenanya karena Yongjun sendiri sedang memikirkan orang lain yang tak lain dan tak bukan yang kini tengah bersama Mark

* * *

Hongwon duduk di meja bar sambil mengamati teman-temannya yang sedang mengoborl dan bercanda. Sejujurnya dia juga ingin tapi, karena tujuan utamanya untuk menemui sosok yang sampai saat ini belum datang dia jadi bosan. Dia memilih untuk sendirian dari pada nanti moodnya memburuk. Hongwon menerima sirup dari seorang pelayan yang kini tersenyum padanya.

"Kenapa oppa sendirian saja?" tanya Jihyo mendekati Hongwon yang sendirian di depan meja bar

"Apa itu menjadi masalah saat aku sendirian?" tanya Hongwon dengan nada malas

"Tentu saja tidak, hanya saja terlihat aneh" ujar Jihyo dengan memberikan senyuman menggoda

"Tak ada yang aneh bagiku" sahut Hongwon malas

Hongwon masih berusaha bertahan dengan meladeni obrolan tak pentingnya berasama Jihyo. Dirinya sebenarnya ingin pergi dan meninggalka anak itu hanya saja menurutnya itu tak sopan. Mata Hongwon beredar dan dia cukup terkejut saat matanya sudah beradu pandang dengan milik sosok yang ditunggunya. Mereka sama-sama diam sampai perhatian Hongwon teralihkan karena panggilan dari Jihyo. Mark sendiri juga mengalihkan pandangannya karena teman-temannya menyapanya. Sebagian juga bersiul menggodanya karena dia datang bersama Hamin.

"Aku tak menyangka kau akan menjalin hubungan dengan Hamin" ujar Seonjae yang tanpa diduga oleh Mark dan Hamin sama sekali

"Apa yang kau katakan" heran Hamin mendengar perkataan dari Seonjae

"Kau tak perlu malu mengakuinya" sinis Hongwon melirik tajam pada Mark yang berusaha tetap tenang

"Mark aku permisi dulu" ujar Hamin dengan tidak sopannya meninggalkan dirinya begitu saja. Okay bukan apa-apa masalah cara bicara Hamin yang begitu lembut membuat semua yang sedang mengerubunginya malah menyorakinya.

"Okay hentikan, acara akan segera dimulai" tegur Jaemin membuta yang lain kembali sibuk dnegan urusan masing-masing

"Apa acara belum dimulai?" tanya Mark berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri

"Acara diundur 1 jam" Mark menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban dari Seonjae. Matanya beredar dan kembali beradu tatap dengan Hongwon yang juga menatapnya. Entah kenapa Mark jadi merasa tengah diintimidasi. Tatapan yang diberikan Hongwon sedikit lebih tajam. Mata Mark beredar lagi dan dia menangkap Hamin yang tengah mengikuti Yongjun ke belakang panggung. Mark terdiam dan kemudian matanya melebar dan dia menutup mulutnya sendiri.

"Aku permisi sebentar" ujar Mark dan meninggalkan kerumunan. Dia mencari keberadaan Soorin, Byeongho, Yunho atau juga Jaemin. Dia ingin bertanya pada mereka. Langkah Mark terhenti saat suara famliar Soorin menyapa gendang telinganya. Dia diam menatap panggung kecil yang sudah disiapkan teman-temannya sambil tersenyum.

.

"Hai Mark, masih sibuk?" tanya Soorin menyapa beberapa nama mereka dan Mark hanya melambaikan tangannya saat namanya di sebut.

"YoungB? Apa dia masih hidup?" Mark melirik Hongwon yang hanya tersenyum dan mengangkat gelas jusnya. Kemudian dia melirik si gadis Moon yang duduk di sebelahnya. Dia hanya menatap remeh padanya lalu kembali memperhatikan Soorin yang ada di depan. Setelah mendengarkan Soorin berbicara beberapa kali Mark hendak memilih pergi tapi langkahnya terhenti karena saat berbalik dia menemukan Hamin sudah ada di hadapannya.

.

"Sepertinya aku butuh bantuanmu" ucap Hamin membuat Mark mengernyit bingung

"Aku?" tanya Mark menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan Hamin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Mark akhirnya memilih mengikuti Hamin yang berjalan menuju belakang panggung.

.

Mark terdiam tak mampu mengucapkan sepatah kata melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hamin yang hanya mengangkat bahunya. Kemudian Mark hanya bisa mengusap wajahnya kasar dan mendengus sebal.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Mark dengan nada frustasi

"Maaf" ucap Chenle sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"Aku tidak butuh kata maaf, aku butuh penjelasan" dengus Mark yang merasa ini benar-benar bencana

"Johnny hyung" lirih Jisung

"Apa?" seru Mark memotong dan mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar

"Mark jangan memarahi mereka" sela Hamin yang tak tega juga

"Aku akan pulang sekarang" ujar Mark dengan tiba-tiba membuat rekan yang lain juga Chenle dan Jisung menatap tak percaya padanya

"Acara baru mulai dan kau sudah mau pulang?" tanya Yongjun dengan nada tak percaya

"Aku harus mengantar mereka, dan sepertinya Johnny hyung memang tak sepenuhnya mengijinkan aku pergi" ujar Mark dengan lemah

"Aku akan mengantar mereka" usul Yongjun

"Tidak usah" tolak Mark

"Mark hyung" panggil Chenle membuat Mark berusaha dengan keras untuk tak mengeluarkan emosinya saat ini. Kalau boleh jujur dirinya ingin menangis dan berteriak dengan kencang.

"Kita duduk dan bicarakan baik-baik" ajak Yongjun yang sepertinya melihat raut frustasi Mark

* * *

Kini Mark duduk bersama Chenle dan Jisung juga Hamin dan Yongjun serta Soorin. Mark hanya diam membuat yang lain cukup canggung membuka suaranya terutama Chenle dan Jisung. Mereka ingin bercerita yang sesungguhnya tapi karena Mark terlihat begitu marah dan kecewa mereka tak berani membuka suara.

"Minumlah dulu" ujar Jaemin

"Terima kasih"

"Sekarang ceritakan bagaimana kalian bisa sampai disini?" ujar Yunho

"Sebenarnya, Yuta hyung yang meminta kami datang kemari" ucapan Jisung sukses membuat Mark menatap mereka tak percaya.

"Karena Yuta hyung tau kalau Johnny hyung akan menyuruh member lain yang datang kemari" sela Chenle dengan kalimat cukup berantakan

"Maksudmu?" tanya Mark merasa sedikit bingung dan otaknya menjadi lambat berpikir

"Jadi sebenarnya Johnny hyung meminta bantuan member lain untuk datang kemari mengawasi Mark hyung, tapi karena Yuta hyung tau makanya dia menyuruh kami yang datang kemari" jelas Jisung

"Tapi tetap saja kalian masih terlalu muda" keluh Mark kemudian

"Kami hanya jalan-jalan di sekitar sini tadi dan karena banyak para perempuan diluar Yongjun hyung menolong kami" terang Chenle lagi kenapa Yongjun sampai membawa mereka masuk

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Yunho memecah perhatian

"Aku tetap harus memulangkan mereka" jawab Mark

"Hei kau bisa selesaikan dulu masalahmu setelah itu baru pulang" sahut Soorin sambil tersenyum

"Kurasa semuanya memang harus berakhir" ujar Mark

"Dan membuat usaha kami semua sia-sia" sahut Yongjun dengan nada begitu datar membuat Mark benar-benar tak tau harus menjawab apa

"Maaf" lirih Mark seraya menundukkan kepalanya

"Mark hyung" panggil Chenle seraya meraih tangan Mark memberikan keyakinan

* * *

Hongwon mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari keberadaan Mark. Setelah pergi dengan Hamin tadi dia masih belum kembali dan hal itu membuatnya menjadi gelisah sendiri. Hongwon melirik sekilas Jihyo yang masih setia duduk di sebelahnya. Sebenarnya dia ingin pergi mencari Mark tapi, dia sudah berjanji akan tampil nanti. Hongwon meraih gelas minumnya dan menenggaknya. Dia hampir saja tersedak dengan tidak elitnya saat melihat Mark yang kembali bersama Hamin. Dia meremas gelas itu saat melihat Hamin yang terlihat seperti tengah mencium pipinya dari sudut pandang Hongwon.

"Apa yang sebenarnya menarik perhatianmu?" tanya Jihyo yang penasaran dengan arah pandangan Hongwon sedari tadi

"Tak ada yang menarik disini" balas Hongwon dengan nada yang terkesan dingin

"Benarkah, sayang sekali" sahut Jihyo sambil tersenyum manis berusaha menarik perhatian Hongwon

"Berhenti menggodaku" dengan Hongwon merasa jengkel karena terus digoda oleh Jihyo

"Kurasa itu terlalu kasar" balas Jihyo

"Memang karena aku tak tertarik sama sakali" ujar Hongwon dengan cueknya

"Sepertinya aku mengganggu acara mengobrol kalian" sela Mark yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di meja Hongwon dan Jihyo

"Yahh memang mengganggu" dengus Jihyo

"Bisa aku pinjam ini sebentar?" ujar Mark melirik Jihyo

"Kau tak perlu minta ijin padanya" jawab Hongwon seraya menarik Mark menjauh meninggalkan Jihyo yang mendengus sebal. Apalagi Mark sempat berbalik dan menyeringai padanya.

.

Hongwon masih menarik tangan Mark dan mencari sudut ruangan yang sekiranya sepi. Kini dia berbalik dan menatap Mark yang juga menatapnya. Dia memejamkan matanya menahan rasa yang begitu membuncah dihatinya.

"Aku kira satu pelukan bukanlah hal yang sulit" ujar Mark menatap Hongwon dengan begitu banyak rindu disana

Hongwon membawa Mark dalam dekapannya dan dia bisa merasakan Mark yang membalas pelukkannya. Tak lama memang namun itu cukup untuk menyampaikan bertapa mereka saling merindukan satu sama lain. Hongwon meraih pipi Mark dan menghapus air mata yang terjatuh disana.

"Kita harus keluar dari sini" ajak Hongwon

"Kau tak bisa meninggalkan pesta begitu saja" balas Mark yang tahu akan aneh kalau Hongwon tiba-tiba hilang dari acara

"Kita harus bicara banyak hal" ujar Hongwon berusaha meyakinkan Mark kalau dirinya tak apa harus perngi dari acara

"Kurasa tak harus semua dibicarakan" balas Mark seraya tersenyum hangat

"Kita hanya perlu berjuang bersama" lanjut Mark kemudian masih dengan senyumnya

"Aku kira kau sudah bersama Hamin" celetuk Hongwon membuat senyum jahil Mark terkembang

"Bahkan aku kira kau sudah pergi kencan dengan si gadis Moon" balas Mark sambil memberikannya seringaiannya

"Kau bercanda?" tanya Hongwon dengan nada mengejek

"Itu yang dia katakan di sekolah" terang Mark sambil tersenyum miring

"Itu menggelikan, dan jangan pergi lagi dengan Hamin" balas Hongwon dengan nada cemburu

"Sayangnya aku hanya bisa keluar dengan aman saat bersama Hamin hyung" ejek Mark membuat Hongwon langsung mendengus

"Lalu kau pikir aku membahayakan?" dengus Hongwon membuat Mark merasakan hatinya semakin menghangat karena bisa bercanda lagi dengannya

"Kurasa memang iya" balas Mark dengan senyum jahilnya

"Aku merindukanmu sangat" ujar Hongwon kembali membawa Mark dalam dekapannya

"Aku juga" bisik Mark

.

"Ohh dimanakah YoungB?" tanya Soorin yang kini ada di atas panggung. Dia sengaja melakukannya untuk mengganggu acara lepas kangen yang dilakukan Hongwon dan Mark. Dia tau acara mereka berjalan dengan lancar. Masalahnya bukan ada pada mereka tapi orang-orang disekitar mereka.

"Apa kau sedang berkencan disudut ruangan YoungB-ah?" tanya Byeongho menambahi yang sukses membuat anak-anak yang lain bersorak

"Aku harus pergi dulu" bisik Mark segera meinggalkan Hongwon yang hanya bisa pasrah dan segera menuju panggung

"Apa kalian begitu rindu padaku?" tanya Hongwon yang tersenyum serta melirik Mark

"Iya aku sangat rindu padamu!" seru Yunho yang sukses membuatnya mendapatkan pukulan sayang dari Jaemin.

"Sayangnya aku tak merindukanmu" balas Hongwon membuat semua terkekeh karena balasannya

"Yah aku tau karena kau hanya rindu pada satu orang" ujar Byeongho yang sudah mengerling pada Mark

* * *

Mark diam dengan senyum mendengarkan percakapan mereka di atas panggung. Dia kini ada di belakang panggung menemani kedua adiknya yang sibuk dengan ponselnya masing-masing. Dia tau Yongjun akan tampil bersama dengan Hongwon makanya dia menggantikannya menjaga Chenle dan Jisung.

"Senyumlah Yongjun-ah" ujar Mark pada Yongjun yang menaiki panggung. Dia tau ada yang mengganggu pikiran Yongjun makanya dia terlihat lebih diam.

"Kenapa Hamin hyung disini?" tanya Mark heran karena Hamin memilih ada di belakang panggung

"Tak apa, merasa lebih baik?" balas dan tanya Hamin

"Terima kasih" ucap Mark seraya tersenyum

"Kau terlihat lebih berseri daripada tadi" ujar Hamin yang sukses membuat Chenle meletakkan ponselnya dan menatap Hamin. Dia tak suka cara Hamin memuji Mark karena di telinganya itu terkesan seperti tengah menggodanya.

"Bukankah Mark hyung sudah berbaikan dengan Hongwon hyung?" tanya Chenle ikut menyela obrolan Mark dan Hamin

"Eoh, kami hanya sudah berbicara tadi" jawab Mark merasa sedikit tak nyaman dengan cara Chenle bertanya

"Kalau begitu hyung tak boleh tersipu karena orang lain" ujar Chenle dengan nada sebal membuat baik Mark dan Hamin jadi canggung. Mark tak pernah menduga kalau Chenle akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Jisung yang sedang bermain game saja sampai menatap tak percaya padanya dan mengabaikan gamenya.

"Apa salahnya dengan hal itu? Bukankah Mark terlihat lebih baik?" tanya Hamin pada Chenle yang malah menatapnya dengan memicingkan matanya

"Okay Chenle kau tak boleh bersikap seperti itu" ujar Mark dengan nada tak enak karena tingkah Chenle

"Lagipula Mark memang lebih manis kalau tersenyum lebih banyak" lanjut Hamin sengaja menggoda adik Mark ini

"Hyung!" desisi Mark karena mulai merasakan hawa tak enak yang menyelubungi Chenle

"Kalau saja aku tak sedang berusaha memperjuangan orang lain pasti aku sudah merebutmu" ujar Hamin sukses membuat Mark menatapnya tak percaya. Beda lagi dengan Chenle yang menatapnya dengan berapi-api sedang Jisung hanya bisa menghela napas berat.

"Aku tak menyangka kau memiliki adik yang sep—" bisik Hamin pada Mark setelah melihat bagaimana reaksi Chenle

"Permisi hyung bisa pindah" sela Chenle dengan tidak sopannya membuat Mark terpasksa menuruti permintaan Chenle. Hamin yang melihat hal tadi cukup menahan tawa sebelum sosok yang kini duduk disebelahnya benar-benar mencekiknya.

.

"Sebuah pernyataan yang tak pernah disangka eoh" semua kepala mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Yongjun yang tengah tersenyum dan juga Hongwon yang hanya diam. Dalam hati Mark merutuk sebal begitu juga Hamin.

"Aku kembali ke depan dulu" ujar Hongwon setelah tersenyum pada Chenle dan Jisung mengabaikan tatapan dari Mark

"Okay aku ke belekang sebentar" sahut Yongjun yang segera menuju pintu keluar di belakang

"Aku pergi dulu" pamit Hamin segera mengikuti arah Yongjun keluar

"Kenapa semua jadi pergi?" gumam Chenle merasa heran

"Kalian disini, jangan kemana-mana atau membuat rusuh" ancam Mark menatap tajam kedua adiknya

* * *

Mark mencari keberadaan Hongwon dalam kerumunan teman-temannya. Dia berusaha terlihat biasa saja supaya tak ada yang curiga. Mata Mark kemudian memicing saat menemukan Hongwon yang kembali di tempeli si gadis Moon. Dia mendengus dan berjalan menuju dua manusia itu.

Sreet

Mark dengan tidak sopanya menarik gelas minum Hongwon. Dia kemudian melirik tak suka pada Jihyo yang menatapnya tak suka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hongwon menatap bingung Mark yang memasang ekspresi tak suka

"Kenapa hyung minum?" tanya Mark mengabaikan pertanyaan Hongwon dan tatapan tak suka dari Jihyo

"Aku haus apa salahnya aku minum" heran Hongwon

"Itu tadi hanya air putih Mark–ssi" sahut sang bartender membuat Mark mengalihkan pandangannya sedangkan Hongwon hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah Mark.

"Mark-ssi apa sebenarnya yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jihyo menatap tak suka dan merasa terganggu dengan kedatangan Mark

"Aku mau mengambil milikku" jawab Mark menatap sinis pada Jihyo yang hanya bisa melebarkan matanya tak percaya apalagi saat Hongwon yang meninggalkannya dengan merangkul Mark.

"Kita bicara di luar" bisik Hongwon dan Mark melirik Jihyo sinis

"Tunggu, Chenle dan Jisung?" tanya Mark kemudian

"Kita bisa ajak mereka" ujar Hongwon sambil tersenyum

"Memang tak apa?" tanya Mark lagi untuk memastikan

"Tentu saja mereka adik-adikmu bukan" balas Hongwon dengan gemas

* * *

Byeongho menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Soorin yang tengah tersenyum melihat kepergian Hongwon dan Mark. Dia sungguh berharap kalau memang hubungan keduanya bisa berakhir dengan baik. Yunho sendiri dengan tak punya malunya kini tengah memeluk Jaemin yang anteng dengan ponselnya.

"Lalu sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan dengan acara ini?" tanya Yunho menatap kepergian Hongwon dan Mark sambil menyamankan diri dalam memeluk tubuh Jaemin

"Tentu saja tetap kita lanjutkan" jawab Soorin dengan senyumnya

"Aku juga mau seperti mereka?" gumam Byeongho menatap sendu arah Hongwon dan Mark pergi

"Tidak direstui hubungannya?" tanya Jaemin dengan kejamnya

"Bukan begitu" balas Byeongho dengan nada merajuk

"Lalu?" tanya Yunho meliriknya

"Bisa mesra-mesra dan manja-manja" ujar Byeongho tersenyum menatap Soorin yang hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"Aku sudah bosan melihatmu yang bertingkah manja setiap saat" balas Soorin dengan kejamnya

"Aish Soorin hyung~~" rengek Byeongho pada Soorin yang kini meninggalkannya hendak menuju stage. Dia kemudian menatap tajam Yunho dan Jaemin yang terlihat mengejeknya dengan menahan tawa mereka

* * *

Mark berjalan dengan tenang di sebelah Hongwon seraya memperhatikan Jisung dan Chenle yang berjalan di depan mereka. Dia melirik Hongwon yang terseyum melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Chenle dan Jisung. Hati Mark terasa lebih hangta melihat senyum itu terkembang lagi di bibir Hongwon. Rasanya begitu lama tak melihatnya tersenyum seperti saat ini.

"Aku tahu aku tampan tak perlu menatapku sampai seperti itu" ujar Hongwon dengan senyum menyebalkannya

"Yah hyung memang tampan apalagi kalau sedang tersenyum" balas Mark yang malah memberikannya senyuman manisnya hingga Hongwon hanya bisa berusaha untuk tak menerkamnya saat ini

"Kau itu, aku benar-benar merindukanmu" gemas Hongwon mengapit hidung Mark yang membuatnya menerima pukulan sayang di lengannya

"Hyung pikir aku tidak?" balas Mark seraya mengusap hidungnya yang memerah

"Kau selalu terlihat tersenyum di semua acara" terang Hongwon mengutarana pemikirannya

"Aku tak mungkin terlihat sedih dihadapan para fans" balas Mark menatap sendu pada Hongwon yang hanya bisa tersenyum

"Kau benar dan setelah ini kau harus tersenyum lebih tulus lagi" ucap Hongwon seraya memberikan semangat pada Mark

"Hyung apa kita akan pulang?" tanya Jisung menoleh pada Mark dan Hongwon yang begitu asyik mengobrol dan melupakan kedua anak manusia yang berjalan di depan mereka

"Apa kalian sudah mengantuk?" tanya Hongwon menimpali pertanyaan dari Jisung

"Belum, bisa kita membeli jajanan?" tanya Chenle dengan menunjukkan ekspresi memohonnya

"Tentu saja" jawab Hongwon dengan senyum di bibirnya

"Jangan menuruti kemauan Chenle" sahut Mark yang tahu bagaimana jalan pikiran Chenle

"Apa salahnya?" tanya Hongwon heran, dia hanya ingin bisa lebih dekat dengan keluarga Mark di sini

"Dia akan menguras kantong hyung" sahut Jisung menjawab rasa heran Hongwon karena Mark berusaha melarangnya

"Aku bisa meminta bill nya dan memberikannya pada manajermu" balas Hongwon dengan santainya

"Dasar" dengus Mark kemudian

"Makanlah dengan baik" ujar Mark menasihati Jisung dan Chenle yang kini mulai memakan snack yang ada di depan mereka

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Jisung menatap Mark dan Hongwon yang sudah pergi menjauh dari mereka

"Hanya duduk disana sebentar" jawab Mark menunjuk Hongwon yang sudah duduk tenang di salah satu kursi

"Jangan kemana-mana" peringat Mark kemudian dan baik Chenle maupun Jisung hanya menunjukkan tanda ok dari tangan mereka

.

Mark duduk di sebelah Hongwon yang kini diam menatap ke depan. Dia tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Mark. Dia merasakan hatinya kembali bergemuruh. Bisa bersama Mark dengan jaran sedekat ini membuatnya merasakan bunga sakura yang saling berlomba bermekaran.

"Maaf" ucap Mark membuat Hongwon lansung menatapnya sambil tersenyum

"Tak perlu minta maaf karena tak ada yang salah di antata kita" balas Hongwon yang mengerti Mark masih merasa semua permasalahan ini berasal dari dirinya

"Tapi aku memutuskan melepaskan hyung" lanjut Mark kemudian dengan menundukkan kepalanya

Hongwon meraih dagu Mark masih dengan tersenyum, dirinya tak menyangka kalau mereka akan sama-sama begitu menyalahkan diri mereka masing-masing "Aku juga sama, memilih melepaskanmu bukan? Jadi berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri" ujar Hongwon

.

Mark tersenyum dan memeluk Hongwon. Dia merasa begitu rindu padanya karena tak bisa saling bertukar kabar satu sama lain. Dia semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya saat merasakan Hongwon juga membalas peukannya "Aku merindukan hyung" bisik Mark yang menumpukan dagunya di pundak Hongwon

"Aku jauh lebih rindu padamu" balas Hongwon sambil tersenyum dan menikmati pelukan mereka

"Yah aku tahu itu" balas Mark sambil tersenyum dan dia yakin Hongwon pun sama

"Aku ingin selalu bisa begini denganmu" sahut Hongwon seraya menghela napas sejenak. Dia menjauh melepaskan pelukannya pada Mark. Menatap wajah Mark cukup lama sampai dia menyadari semburat merah mulai menjalari pipi Mark. Dia menangkup pipi Mark lalu mengecup keningnya dengan sayang. Hongwon cukup tahu situasi dan kondisi karena ada Jisung dan Chenle yang bersama mereka, jadi dia tak berani melakukan hal lebih dari itu.

"Bisakah kita mencobanya bersama?" tanya Hongwon melirk Mark yang masih sibuk menenangkan detak jantungnya

"Yah kita akan mencobanya bersama" balas Mark tersenyum pada Hongwon

"Apapun yang akan terjadi?" tanya Hongwon lagi dan Mark tersenyum seraya menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia sudah menyakinkan dirinya untuk ini semua. Dia sudah mengambil sebuah pilihan dan dia memilih untuk berjuang bersama Hongwon. Biarkanlah jika orang lain mengatakan dia egois. Dia memang harus memiliki sisi egois itu setidaknya untuk kebahagiaannya.

"Terima kasih untuk tak menyerah akan cinta kita" ucap Hongwon mengaitkan tangannya dengan tangannya pada jemari Mark

"Bukankah aku pernah bilang jika cintaku padamu tak akan pernah hilang?" tanya Mark yang tersenyum melihat bagiaman tangan mereka saling bertaut satu sama lain

"Yah aku percaya akan hal itu karena hatiku masih terjaga untukmu" balas Hongwon yang kini menatap Mark dengan senyum kelegaan. Setidaknya Mark bersedia berjuang bersamanya. Hongwon tersenyum dan beranjak dari posisinya "Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang" ajaknya menarik tangan Mark

"Kenapa?" tanya Mark heran karena sejujurnya dia ingin menghabiskan sedikit lebih banyak waktu bersama Hongwon

"Kau lupa dengan adik-adikmu?" tanya Hongwon

"Hyung benar" jawab Mark akhirnya mengikuti Hongwon yang berjalan menuju tempat Jisung dan Chenle

* * *

Johnny menatap malas pada Jaehyun yang kini tengah menariknya entah kemana. Dia memang sudah berjanji akan menemani Jaehyun pergi jalan-jalan tapi, kalau jalan tidak jelas begini dia juga merasa jengkel sendiri. Langkah kaki Johnny terhanti membuat Jaehyun reflek berbalik dan menatap padaya.

"Apa sebenarnya yang sudah direncanakan oleh kepalamu?" tanya Johnny membuat Jahyun hanya menghela napas

Jaehyun memutar bola matanya karena Johnny masih diam di tempatnya saat dia mengajaknya kembali berjalan "Ayo ikut aku, sepertinya kita juga butuh bicara" ucap Jaehyun berusaha menahan diri untuk tak mendengus sebal

"Bicara apa?" tanya Johnny seraya menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak begitu yakin. Dia merasa hubungannya dengan Jaehyun baik-baik saja dan tak ada masalah

"Aku kira otak hyung bisa berjalan lebih cepat dari yang pernah aku bayangkan" ujar Jaehyun dengan senyum miring menyebalkan miliknya

"Kau ikut membantu mereka?" tanya Johnny menatap tak percaya pada Jaehyun yang masih diam. Dia benar-benar tak pernah menduga hla ini. Jaehyun orang yang dia percya bekerja sama dengan Taeyong dan Yuta.

"makanya bukankah aku bilang kita butuh bicara" ujar Jaehyun kemudian dengan mendengus sebal

"Dan bukankah aku sudah menjelaskan semua kekhawatiranku padamu dan juga alasan kenapa aku melarang mereka?" tanya Johnny dengan nada sedikit lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya.

.

Okay karena Johnny tak bisa dibawa ke tempat yang lebih nyaman akhirnya Jaehyun mengalah. Dia menghela napas dan memejamkan mataya untuk pengendalian diri "Apa hyung tak bisa merasakan atau setidaknya melihat rasa sakit itu?" tanya Jaehyun menatap tepat pada mata Johnny. Hanya ini cara agar Johnny mau mendengarkannya, mengunci pandangan matanya selama mungkin

"Itu akan sembuh dengan sendirinya" balas Johnny yang akhirnya memilih mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan Jaehyun.

"Apa hyung akan membiarkannya menahan semua rasa sakit itu?" tanya Jaehyun dengan disertai dengusan yang terkesan mengejek. Hal itu sukses membuat Johnny kembali menatapnya dan sebelum Johnny membuka mulutnya untuk bicara dia lebih dulu menyela "Apa hyung?, jangan berani menyelaku!" ancam Jaehyun

"Cukup Jae" pinta Johnny karena merasa ini tak perlu dilanjutkan lagi

"Jangan egois hyung, ini kehidupan Mark" ucap Jaehyun mengabaikan permintaan Johnny

"Aku tidak egois aku hanya peduli padanya" sanggah Johnny tak terima

"Dengan melukainya?" tanya Jaehyun lagi dan Johnny hanya diam tak memberikan jawaban "Kenapa hyung tak belajar dari masa lalu yang sudah pernah terjadi" lanjut Jaehyun yang membuat Johnny mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat

"Hentikan Jae!" desis Johnny berusaha memberi peringatan. Dia tak ingin lepas kendali dan melukai sosok di hadapannya ini. Namun, sayang Jaehyun masih belum ingin berhenti. Dia masih melanjutkannya meski tau ini akan melukai Johnny. "Jujurlah hyung sebenarnya rasa itu masih ada di hatimu bukan?" tanya Jaehyun dengan nada meremehkan meski sebenarnya dia juga sakit menanyakan hal ini

"Aku bilang hentikan!" bentak Johnny akhirnya dengan menatap tajam Jaehyun yang tersenyum getir melihat bagaimana reaksi yang ditunjukkannya

"Rasa yang selama ini masih kau simpan untuk Yutmmpphh" perkataan Jaehyun terpotong saat Johnny lebih memilih membungkamnya supaya Jaehyun menghentikan perkatananya. Dia akui perasaannya untuk Yuta tak bisa terhapus sepenuhnya karena mereka adalah satu grup. Namun, dia tahu hatinya sudah memilih Jaehyun sebagai tempat dia berlabuh saat ini. Dia tak suka dan tak mau melihat pancaran sedih itu dari mata Jaehyun.

"Kau tahu menghapusnya sepenuhnya bukanlah hal mudah, tapi kau juga tahu bahwa sekarang semua hatiku hanya milikmu" bisik Johnny di depan bibir Jaehyun dengan mataya yang perlahan terbuka menatap manik milik Jaehyun

"Lalu kenapa kau masih ingin memisahkan Mark dari Hongwon?" tanya Jaehyun masih belum mau menyerah

"Jae~~" desah frustasi Johnny

"Kau bisa berusaha mengenalnya dulu, dia pun sama seperti Taeyong hyung yang pernah memiliki masa lalu yang kelam" ujar Jaehyun yang memutar otaknya untuk meyakinkan Johnny

"Itu—"

"Hyung tidak ada kehidupan orang yang isinya tentang kebaikan saja, setiap orang pasti pernah melakukan kesalahan dan mereka pantas mendapatkan maaf juga pengampunan bukan?" sela Jaehyun dengan cepat sebelum Johnny mengeluarkan sebuah sanggahan lagi

"Percayalah padaku, aku berani menjamin bahwa Hongwon akan bisa menjaga Mark" lanjutnya kemudian dengan tersenyum semanis mungkin

"Tetap saja semua tak semudah itu" keluh Johnny membuat Jaehyun menahan diri tak mendegus sebal

"Sama hal dengan kau yang—" ujar Jaehyun lagi berusaha memengaruhinya lagi

"Baiklah aku akan berusaha menerimanya" sela Johnny sebelum Jaehyun kembali mengungkit masalahnya bersama Yuta

"Sungguh?" tanya Jaehyun dengan menunjukkan pandangan berbinar. Sejujurnya dia ingin menunjukkan seringaiannya tapi sekarang bukanlah saat yang tepat. Dia sudah melakukan perhitungan yang begitu pas sehingga sudah menduga kalau Johnny pasti bisa ditaklukkan

"Iya" ketus Johnny membuat senyum Jaehyun terkembang

"Jangan berlaku jutek padanya" Jaehyun berucap seraya tersenyum polos seperti anak-anak dan menarik Johnny agar mau menatapnya

"Itu tergantung" balas Johnny cuek

"Hyung!" seru Jaehyun menujukkan wajah merajukanya

"Iya iya" balas Johnny dengan pasrah membuat Jaehyun tersenyum manis padanya

"Padahal Hamin jauh lebih baik dari Hongwon" gerutu Johnny membaut Jaehyun benar-benar mulai kehilangan kesabarannya

"Johnny hyung!" serunya dengan jengkel sambil memukul lengan Johnny

"Iya, aku akan berusaha menerimanya" balas Johnny akhirnya mengalah sebelum Jaehyun berbuat jauh lebih anarkis lagi

.

Cup

.

Jaehyun tersenyum dan meninggalkan Johnny yang mematung. Dia tak pernah berani mencium Johnny lebih dari pipinya dan sekarang dia benar-benar malu sudah menciumnya di bibir. Johnny yang menyadarinya kini tengah tersenyum lebar yang malah terkesan menakutkan bagi siapa yang melihatnya.

"Jadi kau sudah semakin berani eoh!" seru Johnny berjalan mengikuti Jaehyun yang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Setidaknya dia sudah berhasil untuk membuat Johnny mau menerima hubungan Hongwon dan Mark

"Sepertinya aku bisa mendapatkan lebih dari sekedar ciuman karena persetujuan yang kita buat" ujar Johnny saat kini mereka sudah berjalan bersama dengan Jaehyun yang hanya memasang wajah datanya

"Aku tak membuat persetujuan apapun dengan hyung" balas Jaehyun karena tak mau berurusan lebih jauh dengan Johnny yang pastinya akan meminta hal aneh-aneh

"Benarkah?" tanya Johnny seraya menaik turunkan alisnya

"Akan aku adukan pada Taeyong hyung" ancam Jaehyun berusaha melepasakan tangan Johnny yang ada di pinggangnya

"Adukan saja" balas Johnny dengan santainya

"Kalau begitu pada Yuta hyung" ancam Jaehyun lagi

"Silakan" dengan senyum menyebalkan Johnny membalas Jaehyun

"Dasar menyebalkan" dengus Jaehyun akhirnya karena semua ancamannya tak mempan

.

Senyum Johnny terkembang melihat Jaehyun yang mulai merajuk. Mengerjainya itu hal yang menyenangkan, tapi kalau membiarkannya lama-lama merajuk itu bukan hal yang baik. Johnny menyusul Jaehyun yang berjalan meninggalkannya sebagai aksi merajuknya. Sebuah pelukan Johnny berikan pada Jaehyun membuat anak itu menghentikan langkahnya "Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku" bisik Johnny membuat Jaehyun malah memutar bola matanya malas. Dia terlalu hapal kalau hyung yang juga merangkap jadi kekasihnya saat ini sangat pandai menggombal

"Jangan menggombal" ketus Jaehyun dan Johnny hanya tersenyum mendengarnya

"Aku sungguhan" ucap Johnny dengan nada berusaha meyakinkan

"Ya ya ya terserah" ucap Jaehyun tak acuh dan berjalan meninggalkan Johnny karena jujur saja dia berusaha meredam gemuruh detak jantungnya

* * *

Kondisi dorm NCT tidaklah setenang yang direncanakan. Hal ini terjadi karena hyun tertua mereka yang bereaksi diluar dugaan setelah menyadari dua magnae mereka menghilang. Taeil terlihat begitu frustasi dan mengomel sana sini dengan paniknya.

"Taeil hyung tenanglah, Chenle dan Jisung akan baik-baik saja" ujar Doyoung akhirnya merasa bosan dan menarik sang hyung untuk duduk berkumpul dengan para dongsaengnya yang lain. Taeil yang mendengar penuturan dari Doyoung menatapnya tajam meski tak terlihat menakutkan.

"Kau bercanda mereka tiba-tiba tak ada di dorm dan tak ada yang tahu mereka kemana! Bagaimana aku bisa tenang" ujar Taeil dengan nada frustasi karena otaknya sudah membayangkan hal-hal aneh dan buruk terjadi pada dua magnaenya

"Mereka ikut Mark" celetuk Winwin dengan santainya karena tak tega juga melihat hyungnya khawatir sedari tadi

"Apa?" tanya Taeil melotot pada Winwin

"Taeil hyung tenanglah dulu" ucap Haechan berusaha ikut menenangkan. Dia sejujurnya berharap dua hyungnya yang sedari tadi ada di kamar yaitu Taeyong dan Yuta mau keluar dan memberikan penjelasan.

"Apa yang sebenarnya sedang kalian rencanakan?" tanya Taeil menatap adik-adiknya nyalang

"Membuat Mark menjadi lebih baik" sahut Yuta yang akhirnya keluar dari kandang

"Kalian!" seru Taeil menunjuk pada Taeyong dan Yuta yang berdiri berdampingan

"Tenanglah hyung semua akan baik-baik saja" sahut Jeno yang sedari tadi diam saja akhirnya merasa jengah juga

"Membiarkan Mark menjalin hubungan dengan seorang berandal?" ujar Taeil dengan nada berapi-api membuat semua adiknya diam memutar bola matanya. Doyoung mendengus sebal dan duduk di sebelah Taeil seraya merangkul pundaknya.

"Selama dia bisa membuat senyum Mark kembali akan aku pastikan dia tak akan macam-macam, jadi hyung tak perlu khawatir" terang Doyoung dengan santainya tak menyadari ekspresi tak nyaman dari Taeil yang seolah ingin mengulitinya

"Bagaimana aku tak kha—"

"Karena kita yang akan menjaminnya" ujar Yuta menyelanya sebelum sang hyung mengeluarkan sanggahan lain. Kini dia ikut mendudukkan diri di sebelah kiri Taeil dan juga merangkul pundaknya sambil tersenyum menyebalkan

"Lalu Johnny?" tanya Taeil menyuarakan perasaan tak nyamannya

"Tak perlu memikirkannya, kami sudah memiliki seseorang yang akan mengurusnya" ujar Taeyong dengan smirknya yang menyebalkan

"Siapa?" tanya Taeil merasa penasaran

"Oh ayolah hyung" dengus Haechan yang merasa otak Taeil berjalan terlalu lambat

"Jae?" tebak Taeil tak yakin

"Menurut hyung?" tanya Yuta dengan menaik turunkan alisnya

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Taeil lagi dengan mata melotot tak percaya tebakannya benar

"Kita tanyakan itu pada mereka nanti" jawab Yuta sambil tersenyum manis

"Tapi bukankah Johnny menyukai Yuta?" tanya Taeil dengan polosnya sukses membuat suasana menjadi begitu tegang. Yuta sendiri menelan ludahnya dengan cukup sulit saat melihat wajah Taeyong yang menjadi kaku. Setelah mendengus sebal Yuta beranjak dan menyusul Taeyong yang sudah pergi begitu saja

.

"Kau urus Taeil hyung aku harus bicara dengan Taeyong" ujar Yuta pada Doyoung dan meninggalkan para member yang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya

"Apa aku salah bicara?" tanya Taeil dengan tampang polosnya membuat para member yang lain hanya bisa menghela napas. Mereka kadang tak pikir habis dengan hyung tertua mereka ini.

"Kau kadang terlalu jujur hyung" ujar Haechan dengan santainya kini merebahkan diri di karpet ruang tengah

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana dengan Chenle dan Jisung?" tanya Taeil lagi yang hanya dibalas dengusan oleh pada member

"Mereka akan pulang dengan Mark" sahut Doyoung jengah

"Lalu manajer hyung? Agensi?" pertanyaan Taeil kembali terlontar membuat yang lain jadi gemas

"Hyung kau terlalu khawatir, kita akan mengurusnya bersama" balas Haechan yang dengan keras menahan emosinya kini menggigit bantal

Okay Yuta merasa jengkel sendiri sekarang. Saat satu masalah selesai kenapa masalah lain malah menghampirinya. Dia tak berniat menyalahkan Taeil tapi dia mengatakan sesuatu yang seharusnya sudah tak diungkit lati. Yuta mengikuti Taeyong yang masuk ke kamarnya. Dia mendudukkan diri di sebelah Taeyong yang masih diam.

"Tak perlu katakan apa-apa" sela Taeyong bahkan sebelum Yuta membuka mulutnya untuk bicara

"Tapi—" dalam hati Yuta mengumpat kasar karena Taeyong yang menyelanya bicara. Dia kadang merasa senang kalau Taeyong dalam mode merajuk, tapi kalau kadar merajuknya tinggi itu juga menyebalkan.

"Hanya aku atau memang masih ada yang lain?" tanya Taeyong dengan nada datar dan tatapan yang sama datarnya. Yuta hanya bisa menghela napas kalau sudah seperti ini, dia mendengus sebal dan membalas pertanyaan Taeyong "Kau menanyakan hal yang sudah kau ketahui jawabannya"

"Bagus, dan jangan coba berpaling" balas Taeyong dengan semirknya membuat Yuta hanya bisa face palm

"Kapan aku melakukannya?" tanya Yuta dengan ketus, kini jadi dia yang merasa emosi

"Aku kan bilang jangan coba" jawab Taeyong dengan santainya

"Baiklah, tidakkah sekarang kita harus menjemput anak-anak" tanya Yuta berusaha mengalihkan topik supaya tak membahasa hal yang sama lagi

"Baiklah" setuju Taeyong dan meraik Yuta keluar kamar begitu saja.

* * *

Mark melirik Jisung dan Chenle yang beberapa kali sudah menguap menahan kantuknya. Kemudian dia melirik Hongwon yang juga meliriknya. Sepertinya mereka memikirkan hal yang sama. Perhatian Mark teralihkan saat suara Chenle menginterupsinya. Mark menatap Chenle yang terlihat lebih mengantuk dibandingkan Jisung.

"Biarkan aku menggengdongnya, dia terlihat begitu mengantuk" ucap Hongwon yang merasa tak tega melihat Chenle yang sepertinya begitu lelah dan mengantuk

"Apa tidak merepotkan?" tanya Mark merasa tak enak, pasalnya dorm mereka masih sedikit lumayan jauh dan dia juga tau Chenle itu berat. Hongwon hanya tersenyum melihat bagaimana ekspresi tak enak Mark. Dia mendekat pada Chenle dan segera menggendongnya di punggung

"Hanya beberapa puluh meter lagi bukan?" tanya Hongwon sambil menatap Mark dan menyamankan gendongannya pada Chenle

"Tapi apa memang masih lama?" tanya Jisung kemudian menyela

"Jisung juga mau digendong?" tanya Mark merasa kasihan juga pada Jisung

"Tidak usah aku masih sanggup berjalan kok" tolak Jisung sambil tersenyum, dia tak mau merepotkan Mark dia juga tau kalau dia berat. Lagipula dia tak selelah dan semengantuk Chenle sampai tak sanggup berjalan

Mark dan Jisung berjalan lebih dulu sedang Hongwon mengikuti mereka seraya menggendong Chenle di punggungnya. Dia tersenyum mendengarkan setiap obrolan yang dibicarakan Mark dan Jisung untuk menahan kantuknya Jisung. Sebenarnya anak itu juga sudah mengantuk, tapi dia tak mau menyusahkan Mark maka dia berusaha menahan kantuknya. Tak jarang juga Hongwon ikut menyahuti obrolan mereka dan tertawa bersama.

Sepuluh menit terlewat dan gedung dorm NCT sudah terlihat dan hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi. Hongwon menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Mark juga menghentikan langkahnya. Dia memandang lurus ke depan dan menemukan dua hyungnya Mark sedang menatap pada mereka. Hongwon mencondongkan tubuhnya dan berbisik pada Mark agar terus berjalan.

.

"Kau baru pulang Mark?" tanya Jaehyun dengan senyumannya dan juga mengerling pada Hongwon yang tersenyum canggung karena ada Johnny yang sedari tadi menatapnya.

Mark berusaha serileks mungkin meski kin ada Johnny di hadapannya. Dia yakin kalau setelah ini hyungnya akan mengomel panjang padanya karena pulang tak bersama Hamin dan membawa dua magnae mereka pula. "Johnny dan Jaehyun hyung juga baru pulang?" sapa Mark berusaha berbasa-basi di tengah rasa gugupnya

"Seperti yang kau lihat" jawab Johnny sekenanya membuat Jaehyun yang ada di sebelahnya mencubit lengannya hingga dia menatap pada Jaehyun yang hanya menatapnya datar. Johnny mendengus dan kembali menatap Mark yang menatapnya bingung

"Bagaimana bisa Chenle dan Jisung bersamamu kalau tadi kau berangkat berdua dengan Hamin?" tanya Johnny kemudian yang melirik Hongwon karena ingin melihat reaksinya setelah menyebut nama Hamin

"Kami atau tepatnya temanku bertemu dengan mereka ketika sedang pergi keluar" terang Hongwon sambil tersenyum sebaik mungkin.

"Lalu?" tanya Johnny lagi masih merasa belum puas

"Dia membawa mereka ke pesta temu kangen karena dia tau kalau mereka adik Mark" ujar Hongwon dan memperhatikan bagaiman perubahan ekspresi dari Johnny yang terlihat tak suka

"Kau membawa mereka ke tempat pesta?" tanya Johnny dengan nada tak percaya membuat Mark sedikit was-was kalau saja Johnny memarahi Hongwon

"Sepertinya Johnny hyung salah paham" sela Mark berusaha memberikan pengertian dia sempat melirik pada Jaehyun yang terlihat tenang dan menopang tubuh Jisung

"Maksudmu Mark?" tanya Johnny

"Hyung" sahut Jaehyun merasa Johnny menggunakan nada terlalu tinggi pada Mark

"Jadi acara temu kangen tadi hanya ada acara makan bersama dan juga penampila para tamu undangan jadi tak ada hal yang aneh-naeh dan lagipula mereka hanya menunggu di backstage karena panitia tak mau membuat tamu yang lain tak nyaman dan khawatir" terang Hongwon berusaha menjelaskan dan memberikan gambaran membuat Johnny berpikir untuk memberikan sanggahan guna memojokkan Hongwon

.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Yuta yang melihat rekan-rakannya berkumpul di depan gedung

"Kenapa kalian berkumpul disini?" tanya Taeyong lagi menatap heran

"Astaga, bagaimana Chenle bis tertidur seperti itu? Dia pasti berat ayo kita ke dalam saja" ujar Yuta saat melihat Chenle yang tertidur di punggung Hongwon. Dia sudah menarik tangan Hongwon hendak mengajaknya masuk sayang Johnny menghalanginya

"Yuta!" panggil Johnny membuat semua yang ada disana menahan napas terutama Mark. Okay dia tak mau terjadi pertumbahan darah di antara para hyungnya. Yuta sendiri masih menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Johnny karena menahannya mengajak Hongwon masuk.

"Biar aku yang bawa Chenle saja dan Taeyong bawa Jisung dia terlihat sudah mengantuk sekali sepertinya" ujar Johnny yang dalam hati juga merutuki perbuatannya. Jaehyun yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa tersenyum lega setidaknya Johnny tak melakukan hal yang tak sempat dibayangkannya. Hongwon menyerahkan Chenle pada Johnny dan kemudian melirik Mark yang masih diam dan memperhatikan hyungnya.

"Jangan masuk terlalu larut Mark" ucap Johnny yang sudah melangkah menuju gedung apartemen mereka. Taeyong, Yuta dan Jaehyun saling melirik dan kemudian mereka tersenyum.

"Johnny hyung yang terbaik!" seru Yuta dan segera menyusul hyungnya itu mengabaikan bagaimana ekspresi dari Taeyong dan Jaehyun yang hanya bisa face palm menghadapinya. Jaehyun menoleh pada Mark dan Hongwon lalu tersenyum dan menggumamkan kata selamat untuk mereka.

.

"Istirahatlah dan tidurlah yang cukup" ucap Hongwon tanpa diduga oleh Mark. Dia langsung melirik jam tangannya dan masih terlalu sore untuk pulang sebenarnya. Mark hanya diam membuat Hongwon sedikit khawatir.

"Baiklah aku akan istirahat dengan baik, hyung juga ya" balas Mark memberikan senyumnya

"Itu sudah pasti" ucap Hongwon dengan semangat

"Semoga sukses untuk audisimu di SMTM dan juga kelulusanmu nanti" ujar Mark memberkan semangat

"Kau juga semangat untuk comeback mu nanti dan jangan sampai kelelahan" ucap Hongwon seraya tersenyum pada Mark yang juga tersenyum padanya. Hongwon memilih melangkah pergi setelah mengecup kening Mark sebentar. Namun, tanpa diduga Mark menahan lengan Hongwon dan memeluknya. Hongwon sendiri tak merasa keberatan akan hal ini karena sejujurnya kalau bisa dia ingin menghabiskan sepanjang malam ini dengan Mark.

"Aku harus pulang Mark" bisik Hongwon membuat Mark mau tak mau melepaskan pelukannya

"Hati-hati" ucap Mark sambil berusaha tersneyum sebaik mungkin. Hongwon hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan segera berbalik membuat Mark hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Mark" panggil Hongwon dan dia berhasil mencuri satu kecupan dari bibir Mark yang kini tengah mematung. Setidaknya malam ini mereka akan sama-sama terlelap dalam mimpi yang indah.

.

.

.

.

Chapter terakhir sengaja aku publish sekalian. Semoga kalian tak merasa kecewa dengan endingnya. Terima kasih banyak sudah menunggu cerita ini. Terima kasih sudah like fav dan coment. Maaf tidak pernah membalas coment kalian bahkan sampai cerita berakhir. Senang bisa berbagi cerita dengan kalian semua. Ini adalah fic berchapter pertama yang berani aku publish mendapatakan respon dari para reader seperti kalian membuatku begitu senang. Semoga di kemudian hari bisa membawa cerita yang lebih baik lagi

Big Thanks To : Yeseul Nam, Na Iqbaal, wakaTaeYu, Beside of You, Lee9900, jungkalista, leenatasha, NOREN UHUY, Tabifangirl, BlueBerry Jung, Min Milly, nacoco, xoxojung00, anisamanoban, nrlyukkeuri96, BunnyDy, kiyo, chittaphon27, Oxeye, Zxxd11, babu keluarga lee, wafertango, swagchiken, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, Miss xk, KUKI, guest and others

.

.

.

Lovely peace Byun14/Yui


End file.
